Diamond
by Hananako
Summary: Dear my ex-husband, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan mencari suami baru yang ribuan kali lebih tampan, lebih baik hati, dan lebih kaya darimu. Kuharap kita tidak perlu berjumpa lagi, namun jika pada akhirnya kita memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu maka saat itu aku akan melambai padamu dengan puluhan berlian yang menghiasi tanganku. Tertanda : your ex-wife, Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**.**

**1\. Surat**

**.**

**.**

_Dear my ex-husband,_

_Di hari yang berbahagia ini aku menitipkan surat ini padamu setelah kita resmi bercerai, kuharap kau mau membaca surat ini dengan seksama._

_Aku tahu kau sangat berbahagia dengan status lajangmu yang baru saja kau dapatkan karena aku juga begitu, aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia bisa berpisah denganmu. Meski kau sangat berbahagia, kuharap kau tidak merayakan status barumu itu dengan cara yang berlebihan. Aku tahu kau sangat suka berpesta dan minum-minum hingga mabuk, tapi kau juga harus mengingat jika saat ini uangmu hampir terkuras habis dan kartu kreditmu disita oleh ibumu, aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukan dirimu karena tidak mampu membayar biaya tagihan di bar._

_Aku sudah mengambil banyak pelajaran dari pernikahan kita yang telah berjalan selama 16 bulan, dan aku berterima kasih padamu untuk hal itu. Salah satu pelajaran yang telah kupetik adalah aku harus mencari pria pekerja keras yang memiliki penghasilan tetap dan bukannya bersama pria malas yang hanya tahu untuk berfoya-foya._

_Setelah aku keluar dari rumah itu, kau harus menikahi kekasihmu yang telah kau pacari sejak lama, bahkan sejak kita belum menikah. Saat suatu hari nanti kau sadar bahwa kekasihmu itu juga tidur dengan semua sahabatmu, kuharap kau bisa menjadi pria dermawan dan mau berbagi, oke? Jangan menyalahkan kekasihmu, dia terlalu cantik untuk kau nikmati seorang diri. Ah, dan juga jangan lupa memakai pengaman setiap kali kau tidur dengannya karena aku takut kau akan tertular penyakit kelamin yang dimiliki kekasihmu akibat terlalu sering bergonta-ganti pria. Dan ketika kau mendapatkan kabar jika kekasihmu itu hamil, jangan terburu-buru untuk bahagia, kau harus memastikan apakah bayi itu benar-benar anakmu. Jadi jangan lupa untuk melakukan tes DNA sebelum kau memutuskan untuk menyerahkan harta warisanmu padanya._

_Bisakah aku menitipkan salam untuk mantan ibu mertuaku? Bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak akan merindukannya dan semua ceramahan-ceramahannya yang sangat berisik. Kuharap kau juga mau mengatakan padanya untuk mengurangi kegiatannya mengunjungi klub malam. Alkohol dan udara malam bisa mempercepat terbentuknya keriput di wajahnya. Oh ya, bilang pada mantan ibu mertuaku untuk membuang lipstick warna merah menyala dan sepatu hak tinggi warna hijau kodok miliknya karena itu benar-benar tidak cocok jika dipakai oleh wanita yang sudah beruban._

_Sampaikan juga salamku pada mantan ayah mertua. Katakan padanya untuk mencari menantu baru yang lebih kaya dari keluarga Hyuuga. Katakan juga padanya jika aku tidak merasa dendam karena telah ditendang dari pernikahan ini setelah dia tidak membutuhkan keluarga Hyuuga lagi. Ah hampir lupa, katakan juga pada mantan ayah mertuaku bahwa tidak apa-apa memiliki tiga istri simpanan yang muda dan cantik mengingat saat ini istrinya sudah tidak menarik lagi. Bilang padanya untuk berhenti membohongi diri sendiri, jika mantan ayah mertua sudah tidak ingin bersama dengan istrinya maka mereka bisa bercerai, sama seperti yang dilakukan puteranya padaku. _

_Bisakah kau menyarankan kepada mantan kakak iparku agar membatalkan niatnya untuk melakukan implant pada payudara dan bokongnya? Aku tahu dia merasa cemburu dengan tubuh seksi yang kumiliki, tapi melakukan implant juga memiliki resiko. Terlebih lagi belum ada jaminan jika dia bisa mendapatkan kembali mantan pacarnya setelah melakukan implant. Jika boleh aku memberi saran, akan lebih baik bagi mantan kakak ipar untuk memperbaiki perilakunya. Pria tidak akan menyukai wanita yang angkuh, boros, pemarah dan terlalu banyak mengeluh._

_Aku juga saaaaaangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau tidak pernah tidur denganku. Aku selalu merinding setiap kali membayangkan jika kau harus menyentuhku dengan tubuh kotormu yang berisi ribuan bakteri yang ditularkan oleh ratusan wanita yang pernah kau tiduri sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar lega karena pada akhirnya aku bisa menyerahkan tubuhku yang masih suci ini kepada pria yang mencintaiku kelak. Aku juga saaaangat lega karena aku tidak pernah menyerahkan hatiku padamu, kau terlalu hina untuk mendapatkannya._

_Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Setelah aku resmi menjadi janda aku akan mencari suami baru yang ribuan kali lebih tampan, lebih baik hati, dan lebih kaya darimu._

_Kuharap kita tidak perlu berjumpa lagi, namun jika pada akhirnya kita memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu maka saat itu aku akan melambai padamu dengan puluhan berlian yang menghiasi tanganku agar kau tahu seperti apa wujud dari berlian asli. Aku merasa iba pada keluargamu yang tidak mampu membedakan berlian asli dari yang palsu dikarenakan mereka membuatmu memberikan cincin pernikahan bertahtakan berlian palsu padaku._

_Jaga kesehatanmu, oke? Kurangi mengonsumsi alkohol, merokok dan seks bebas, terapkan pola hidup sehat dengan rajin berolahraga serta perbanyak makan sayur dan buah-buahan. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kabar bahwa kau mati muda. Kau harus hidup sehingga aku bisa memamerkan kehidupan baruku yang bahagia dan dikelilingi kemewahan. Kau harus hidup sehingga aku bisa melihat ekspresi iri diwajahmu saat aku turun dari mobil mewah bernilah milyaran sambil mengenakan tas, sepatu, dan pakaian bermerk seharga puluhan juta._

_Jangan merindukanku karena aku tidak akan merindukanmu._

_Selamat tinggal._

_Tertanda_

_Your ex-wife_

_Hinata_

.

.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hinata sambil menerima secangkir teh hangat yang disodorkan Ino padanya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini? Jangan salah paham Hinata, aku merasa senang karena kau mau datang kepadaku. Aku hanya bertanya mengapa kau memilih tinggal denganku dan bukannya kembali pada keluarga Hyuuga." Tanya Ino dengan blak-blakan.

"Mengapa aku harus kembali ke rumah itu?" Bisik Hinata sambil mengamati teh ditangannya. Aroma teh melati yang harum membuatnya sedikit rileks. "Mereka tidak menginginkanku."

Setelah resmi bercerai, Hinata memutuskan untuk menumpang di apartemen milik Ino sambil berusaha menata kembali hidupnya. Keluarga jahanam itu telah menendangnya tanpa memberikan sepeser uangpun padanya. Hinata tidak ingin kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga, ia tidak ingin hidup dalam kekangan seperti dulu lagi.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini denganku, Hinata." Kata Ino dengan ramah.

"Terimakasih, Ino. Maaf merepotkanmu, hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini." Bisik Hinata sambil tersenyum sedih.

Karena sejak kecil Hinata hidup terkekang, ia tidak memiliki teman selain Ino Yamanaka yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Syukurlah wanita cantik ini mau memahami keadaannya dan rela menampungnya setelah Hinata mendatanginya sambil menenteng koper besar.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Menata kembali hidupku." Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Pertama-tama aku ingin mencari pekerjaan yang bisa menghidupiku."

"Pekerjaan seperti apa? Aku bisa membantumu, aku memiliki banyak kenalan."

"Aku tidak pilih-pilih. Selama mereka mau mempekerjakanku maka aku mau menerimanya. Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan hebat, aku juga tidak memiliki bakat yang mengagumkan. Aku juga tidak pandai bergaul dan bersosialisasi… hah… aku menyedihkan dan tidak berguna bukan?"

"Hey, jangan bicara seperti itu." Kata Ino sambil menghampiri Hinata dan memeluk pundaknya. "Kau adalah seseorang yang baik dan tulus. Kau juga jujur dan rajin."

Hinata berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Aku masih tetaplah seorang yang tidak berguna. Tidak mengherankan jika ayahku menyingkirkanku sebagai pewaris Hyuuga dan menikahkanku dengan _sampah _itu demi keuntungan perusahaan."

Ino menghela nafas. "Hinata…"

"Itu memang benar." Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

Ino lalu memutar akalnya untuk mencari cara menghilangkan kesedihan di wajah sahabatnya yang malang ini.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku ke pesta malam ini?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Pesta?"

.

.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mengunjungi tempat seperti klub malam seperti ini, wajar jika dia merasa sangat gugup.

"I-Ino, be-benarkah tidak apa-apa jika a-aku masuk?" Tanya Hinata sambil membetulkan gaun mini yang ia kenakan.

"Tentu saja!" Ia lalu menggandeng Hinata. "Ayo masuk."

Ketika mereka berdua masuk, Hinata merasa seakan ia telah masuk dalam dunia yang asing dan berbeda. Musik yang berdentum kencang seakan mengetuk-ngetuk telinganya dan menambah kegugupannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata keluar dari zona nyamannya dan merasakan dunia baru yang belum pernah dirambahnya. Malam ini ia merasa_ berbeda._ Untuk sesaat ia melupakan problemanya dan turut terhanyut dalam arus yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai pesta. Ia benci dengan kerumunan orang yang bertingkah bodoh dan suasana bising yang memekakkan telinga. Jika ini adalah beberapa tahun yang lalu maka akan lain lagi sikapnya, ia akan senang hati ikut larut dalam kebodohan itu dan bersikap sesuka hatinya.

Namun tidak sekarang, kini ia lebih memilih menjadi penonton yang menyaksikan tingkah bodoh yang dilakukan para sahabatnya akibat terlalu banyak minum.

Tak jauh darinya ia melihat Naruto yang tengah berusaha merayu wanita berambut cokelat. Sahabat masa kecilnya itu terlihat membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat si wanita tertawa malu-malu. _Mungkin si dobe tengah membisikkan kalimat kotor,_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati sambil menyesap minumannya perlahan.

"Apa kau bosan?" Bisik wanita berambut hitam yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha mengabaikan jemari lentik wanita itu yang kini membelai lengannya.

Wanita itu tertawa perlahan. Mata cokelatnya yang dihiasi bulu mata palsu menatapnya dengan penuh isyarat. "Aku suka pria dingin. Mereka menyembunyikan sisi liar mereka dengan begitu baik."

Sasuke melirik wanita itu, bibirnya yang dipoles dengan lipstick warna merah menyala justru membuat bibir itu semakin terlihat lebar. "Aku tidak suka wanita agresif. Mereka terlalu banyak bicara." Kata Sasuke sambil menepis tangan wanita itu.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar diluar." Kata Sasuke pada Kiba yang terlihat asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Oke, oke." Jawab Kiba dengan asal-asalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Tak lama kemudian ia berada di balkon yang berada di lantai dua sambil menghisap rokoknya dengan santai. Mungkin lain kali ia harus menolak ajakan teman-temannya. Toh, ia sama sekali tidak menikmati semua ini. Daripada membuang-buang waktu bukankah akan lebih baik jika melakukan kegiatan yang lebih berguna seperti tidur?

Ia hanya diam saja ketika mendengar pintu di belakangnya dibuka. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat ada seorang wanita yang berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan dan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ah… udara segar~" Kata wanita itu dengan nada penuh kelegaan. "Aku bebas!" Teriaknya sambil tertawa kecil.

Wanita itu lalu berdiri bersandar di tembok sambil menatap lurus ke depan, sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika Sasuke juga ada di balkon ini.

Sasuke lalu melirik wanita itu. Gaun ungu yang dikenakannya melekat pas di tubuhnya yang lumayan seksi dengan kaki rampingnya yang mulus. Kulitnya putih seperti susu sedangkan rambut gelapnya dikuncir tinggi. Wajahnya tidak cantik, lebih condong ke arah manis. Namun yang membuatnya tertarik adalah mata wanita itu yang berwarna pucat, sepertinya ia pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya.

Wanita itu kembali berbicara. "Aku harus mendapatkan suami seorang konglomerat tampan yang mampu memberiku berlian dan tas bermerk."

Sasuke tersedak asap rokok yang tengah ia hisap.

Mendengar ada orang yang terbatuk-batuk, wanita itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan wanita yang jelas-jelas sedang mabuk itu.

Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, wanita itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan baru berhenti ketika mereka hanya berjarak dua langkah saja. Wanita itu mengamati Sasuke dengan serius, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dari jarak dekat, wanita itu terlihat lebih manis. Hidungnya mancung dan mungil, pipinya sedikit bulat, bibirnya mungil namun terlihat seksi, bulu matanya yang lentik menghiasi matanya yang lebar. Kulit seputih susunya terlihat mulus dan menggoda, terlebih leher jenjangnya itu. _Apakah wanita ini berniat menggodanya?_

"Kau lumayan tampan." Kata wanita itu dengan serius. "Apa kau kaya?"

Sasuke hanya bungkam sambil membuang puntung rokoknya ke lantai. _Apakah dia seorang wanita matre?_ Sasuke memang kaya, terlahir di keluarga Uchiha membuatnya dikelilingi kemewahan sejak lahir. Apakah wanita ini berniat menggodanya agar bisa menikmati kekayaan Uchiha?

"Namaku Hinata." Kata wanita itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau orang kaya. Namun jika kau adalah pria miskin, kusarankan agar kau menjadi pria penghibur tante-tante girang. Kau benar-benar tipe ideal mantan ibu mertuaku, jika kau bisa mendekatinya maka kujamin hidupmu akan menyenangkan. Meskipun mantan ibu mertuaku itu jelek, dia rela menghambur-hamburkan uang agar bisa ditemani pria tampan sepertimu."

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri melongo sambil mendengarkan perkataan konyol wanita yang bernama Hinata ini. _Pria penghibur?!_ Sampai dunia kiamat Sasuke tidak akan sudi menjadi pria penghibur!

"Jika kau tertarik aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu." Hinata lalu cekikikan. "Tapi kurasa tidak, aku sudah ditendang dari keluarga itu. Aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan wanita itu." Sepasang mata Hinata lalu berseri-seri. "Bagaimana jika kau menjadi gigolo dan aku menjadi mucikari? Kita bisa saling berbagi keuntungan!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Bentak Sasuke sambil berusaha mengontrol amarahnya.

Hinata lalu cemberut. "Aku membutuhkan uang setelah aku bercerai dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak punya apapun, bahkan dompetku hampir kosong."

"Bukan urusanku." Gumam Sasuke dengan jengkel. "Jika kau butuh uang kau bisa menjual tubuhmu, aku yakin banyak pria yang tertarik padamu."

Hinata menyilangkan tangan di dadanya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan horor. "Tidak bisa! Aku harus menyerahkan keperawananku pada suamiku kelak."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kau bilang kau sudah menikah lalu bercerai."

Hinata menganggukkan wajahnya. "Memang. Tapi mantan suamiku itu lebih suka bersenang-senang dengan wanita jalang." Ia lalu menghela nafas sedih. "Aku hanya menjadi pajangan di rumah. Tapi tak mengapa, sekarang aku sudah berpisah dengannya. Kini aku tidak perlu lagi melihat wajahnya yang memuakkan hingga membuatku selalu mual setiap kali berada didekatnya." Hinata lalu cekikikan. "Sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah, aku telah menaburi sprei, sofa, handuk dan semua pakaiannya di almari dengan bubuk gatal. Kuharap kulitnya rusak karena digaruk hingga lecet."

Sasuke menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip. Wanita ini benar-benar… _aneh._

Hinata lalu kembali berbicara. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak sudi melirikku." Ia lalu membusungkan dadanya. "Padahal tubuhku lebih seksi dibandingkan wanita jalang itu." Kini ia berbisik pada Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tertutupi gaun tipis. "Ini juga asli, bukan hasil operasi plastik seperti milik wanita itu."

Sasuke lalu melirik tubuh Hinata. _Asli huh?_ Ia juga tahu itu.

Sambil menyilangkan tangannya, Hinata berbicara lagi. "Kurasa dia menyukai si jalang itu karena keahliannya di atas ranjang. Kudengar wanita jalang itu juga seorang _pole dancer_ dan ia bekerja sebagai penari telanjang setiap akhir pekan." Kata Hinata dengan serius.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau cemburu pada wanita itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Bantah Hinata dengan tegas. "Aku tidak ingin merasa cemburu pada wanita hina itu!"

"Kau mengatakan jika mendapatkan suami seorang konglomerat tampan yang mampu memberikanmu berlian dan tas bermerk." Entah apa yang mendorong Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

Hinata mengangguk senang. "Benar sekali! Aku ingin menunjukkan pada si jahanam itu seperti apa wujud berlian yang sesungguhnya!"

"Huh?"

"Dia memberiku cincin pernikahan dengan berlian palsu di atasnya!" Hinata nampak kesal. "Seluruh keluarganya menghinaku dengan memberikan cincin itu meski mereka memiliki kalung dengan untaian berlian asli! Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk lagi?"

"Apa?" Kata Sasuke dengan tertarik.

"Berlian palsu di cincin itu bahkan lebih kecil daripada mata semut!"

"Pfft!" Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya. Mata semut? Wanita ini terlalu melebih-lebihkannya.

"Mantan kakak iparku selalu cemburu dengan semua yang kumiliki." Kata Hinata dengan cemberut. "Dia merebut sepatu dan tas yang kumiliki! Bahkan dia juga selalu berusaha merebut semua uangku. Pada akhirnya dia berhasil… kini aku benar-benar miskin."

"Dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik bibir wanita itu. Ketika cemberut bibir Hinata semakin menggoda.

"Mereka tidak menginginkanku. Aku juga tidak sudi kembali ke rumah itu, kurasa mereka akan menikahkanku untuk kedua kalinya dengan pria-pria sampah demi keuntungan perusahaan Hyuuga."

Hyuuga? Ah benar juga, tak heran ia merasa tidak asing dengan mata pucat itu. Ternyata dia puteri Hyuuga huh. _Hinata Hyuuga…_

"Aku adalah pria kaya. Apa kau mau menikahiku?"

Entah mengapa Sasuke mengatakan itu, selama ini dia bukan orang yang sembrono dan selalu bersikap waspada terutama pada wanita yang belum ia kenal. Hanya saja ketika ia menatap wajah Hinata ia merasa… entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sekaya apa kau?"

"Sangat kaya." Kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Apa kau mau memberiku cincin berlian?"

"Tentu."

Sepasang mata Hinata berubah muram. "Apa kau akan berselingkuh?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku memang ingin menikahi pria kaya, namun jika pada akhirnya aku harus diselingkuhi lagi maka akan lebih baik jika aku menikahi pria miskin." Kata Hinata perlahan.

"Aku tidak akan menyelingkuhimu, aku janji itu." Kata Sasuke dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

_Aku pasti sudah gila_, ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Mengapa ia memutuskan untuk menikahi wanita yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu?!

Namun ketika ia menatap sepasang mata Hinata yang melembut, hatinya bergetar hebat. _Ia benar-benar menginginkan wanita ini._

.

.

"Ugh." Hinata berusaha memalingkan tubuhnya dari sinar mentari yang berusaha menerobos kelopak matanya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Dalam hati ia berjanji untuk mengindari minuman beralkohol.

Hinata lalu mengusap-usap matanya, namun gerakannya langsung berhenti ketika ia merasakan ada benda aneh yang menghiasi jarinya.

Dengan susah payah Hinata membuka matanya dan mengamati… cincin.

Huh?

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha memastikan jika cincin itu hanya bagian dari halusinasinya.

Tidak.

Cincin itu memang nyata.

ADA CINCIN BERLIAN MENGHIASI JARINYA!

Apa yang terjadi semalam?!

Mengapa ia tidak mengingat apapun?!

Apakah Hinata mencuri cincin ini dari seseorang?!

Lalu Hinata sadar bahwa saat ini ia berada di kamar yang asing baginya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Berbagai skenario buruk langsung membanjiri otaknya dan langsung membuat sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

Tubuh Hinata membeku ketika ia melihat seorang pria masuk ke kamar yang ia tempati saat ini.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya." Kata pria dengan rambut dan sepasang mata yang berwarna hitam.

Hinata bungkam. Ia tidak mengenali pria ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, istriku?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum.

_Istri?!_

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**.**

**2 : Cincin**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, istriku?" Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum.

_Istri?!_

"Se-sepertinya a-anda salah o-orang." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup. "Sa-saya bu-bukan istri anda."

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya. "Kau adalah istriku. Tadi malam kita telah menikah."

Kepala Hinata seakan terasa ingin meledak. _Menikah?!_ Tidak mungkin! Hinata tidak mungkin menikahi pria asing ini! Ingin rasanya Hinata membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Mengapa ia tidak mengingat apapun?!

Apakah pria ini berusaha menipunya?

Hinata berusaha tertawa untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. "Apakah a-anda berusaha menipu saya? Anda me-memanfaatkan keadaan saya yang tengah tidak sa-sadarkan diri u-untuk mengambil keuntungan pribadi. A-anda ja-jangan mengatakan omong kosong, saya bisa me-melaporkan anda untuk ini semua."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kita memang telah menikah. Cincin berlian yang melekat di jarimu itu adalah pemberian dariku." Pria berambut hitam itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang. Sepasang mata hitamnya masih menatap Hinata dengan tenang.

Hinata kembali menoleh ke cincin yang masih ia kenakan. _Ini tidak mungkin! _Hinata lalu melepaskan cincin itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja yang berada di samping ranjang. _Tidak mungkin ia menikahi pria ini!_ Hinata baru resmi bercerai dengan mantan suaminya tiga hari yang lalu!

"A-apakah anda me-memasangkan cincin ini di jemari saya u-untuk menjebak saya da-dalam skenario yang te-telah anda atur?" Hinata lalu tertawa garing. "Saya bahkan ti-tidak mengenal anda! Ba-bagaimana bisa saya menikahi pria ya-yang bahkan sa-saya tidak tahu siapa namanya!"

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab pria itu dengan tenang.

"Saya t-tidak mungkin me-menikahi anda, Uchiha-san. Ini su-sungguh tidak mungkin!" Hinata lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan memelas. "Ku-kumohon hentikan lelucon a-anda, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke lalu menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu."

"Huh?"

Tanpa berkata apapun, pria itu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamar besar itu. Hinata sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Ia lalu mengamati keadaan dirinya. Rambutnya tergerai bebas, entah kemana ikat rambut yang ia kenakan untuk menguncir rambutnya. Ia masih mengenakan gaun ungu yang dipinjamkan Ino untuknya. Meskipun gaun ini terlihat kusut, setidaknya Hinata masih tetap memakainya.

Dimana Ino?! Apakah Ino meninggalkannya?! Dimana ini?! Apa yang terjadi padanya?! Ia merasa menyesal karena telah meninggalkan ponselnya di apartemen Ino.

Hinata lalu memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Mengapa ia tidak mengingat apapun?!

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali lagi sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas. "Bacalah." Kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan dokumen yang ia bawa.

Hinata lalu menerima dokumen itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Oh my God…_

Pria itu tidak sedang bercanda. Saat ini Hinata sedang membaca dokumen pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

"I-ini tidak mu-mungkin…" Bisik Hinata dengan wajahnya yang terlihat semakin memucat.

Akan tetapi dokumen di tangannya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Hinata mengenali tanda tangannya. _Ini memang asli._ Ia benar-benar menikahi pria ini.

"P-pasti a-anda te-telah memalsukan ini semua." Sanggah Hinata sambil berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang kini telah berubah kacau. _Ini benar-benar gila!_

"Tonton video ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan ponsel berwarna hitam ke arah Hinata.

Dengan tangan gemeter Hinata menerima ponsel itu dan mulai menonton video yang kini diputar di layar ponsel itu.

_Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak. "AKU AKAN MENIKAH!" Setelah meneriakkan itu Hinata lalu menari-nari bak orang gila. Hinata berjingkrak-jingkrak, berputar-putar, melompat-lompat, menggoyangkan pinggulnya, bahkan juga melepaskan kuncir rambutnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambut panjangnya._

_Di samping Hinata, nampak sosok Ino Yamanaka yang turut menari-nari bersamanya. Wanita berambut pirang itu yang jelas-jelas juga mabuk turut tertawa terbahak-bahak._

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Bagaimana bisa ia bertindak seliar ini! Rasa malu langsung membanjirinya.

_"Ino-chan! Aku akan menikah!" Teriak Hinata dengan riang. "Aku akan menikah! Aku akan menikah!"_

_"YEY! SELAMAT UNTUKMU HINATA!" Teriak Ino sambil menubruk Hinata. Kedua wanita itu kemudian berpelukan sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak._

_"Ino-chan, lihat ini!" Kata Hinata ketika mereka berdua selesai berpelukan. "Calon suamiku memberikan ini untukku." Hinata lalu memamerkan cincin berlian di tangannya._

_"Uwaaaah!" Ino lalu meraih tangan Hinata. "Ini sangat cantiiiiik"_

_"Ini juga saaaaaangat mahal! Ini benar-benar berlian asli! Tidak seperti yang diberikan oleh si sampah itu!" Hinata tertawa riang. "Aku yang memilih berlian ini. Bagaimana? Cocok tidak untukku?"_

Hinata ingin sekali menangis. Mengapa dia sangat bodoh saat sedang mabuk seperti itu? Dan dimana pula Ino saat ini?!

_Ino menganggukkan kepala. "Sangat cocok untukmu!"_

_Kedua wanita itu lalu kembali menari-nari._

_Seorang pria berambut silver dan mengenakan masker berjalan ke arah kamera. "Sasuke, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."_

_"Mm." Jawab Sasuke. Ternyata orang yang tengah merekam video ini adalah Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Kakashi."_

_Kakashi menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Haruskah kau menikahi wanita mabuk ini? Pikirkan semuanya matang-matang."_

_Kakashi nampak terkejut ketika Hinata mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya. "Dengar ya, aku akan menikahi Sasuke malam ini! Kau tidak bisa menghentikan kami!" Kata Hinata dengan penuh ancaman. "Jika kau menghentikan pernikahan ini maka aku akan membuatmu menyesal! Aku akan mengebirimu dengan menggunakan kapak berkarat!"_

_"Ayo Hinata! Maju! Maju!" Teriak Ino sambil melompat-lompat._

Apa-apaan ini?! Sejak kapan Hinata berani mengancam orang lain seperti dalam video ini?!

_Kakashi menoleh ke arah kamera. "Sasuke, jangan hanya tersenyum!"_

_Hinata lalu melepaskan Kakashi, kini ia beralih menatap ke arah kamera dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Impianku jadi nyata… aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan suami konglomerat tampan yang mau memberiku berlian." Kini ia menuding ke arah kamera. "Setelah ini kau harus membelikanku tas bermerk!"_

_"Mm." Jawab Sasuke._

_"Hey Sasuke." Kata Kakashi sambil merapikan kerah bajunya. "Penikahan akan segera dilaksanakan. Semua dokumen telah disiapkan. Apa kau sudah yakin?"_

_"Ya."_

_Hinata lalu cekikikan. "Aku juga sudah YAKIN!" Kini ia menggandeng Ino. "Aku telah memutuskan untuk menjadikan Ino-chan sebagai saksi pernikahanku. YEY! Akhirnya aku menikah!"_

_"Aish, bateraiku habis." Kata Sasuke._

_Tak lama kemudian video itu selesai._

"Apa kau masih ingin membantah pernikahan ini?" Kata Sasuke dengan santai.

Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata meletakkan ponsel itu ke atas ranjang. Meski Hinata mengatakan penyangkalannya, bukti-bukti itu telah menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa pernikahan antara ia dan Sasuke memang terjadi.

Tapi…

"S-saat itu aku mabuk, a-aku ti-tidak memiliki kontrol kesadaran." Ia lalu memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. "Pe-pernikahan ini tidak sah. A-aku ingin ki-kita berpisah."

"Tak masalah."

Hinata bernafas lega.

"Tapi kau harus memberiku ganti rugi."

"Ga-ganti rugi?! Untuk apa?"

Sasuke lalu melirik cincin berlian yang Hinata letakkan di atas meja. "Ganti rugi untuk semua uang yang kukeluarkan ketika membeli cincin itu."

"Me-mengapa aku harus memberimu ganti rugi? Aku akan mengembalikan cincin itu padamu saat ini juga! Aku tidak menginginkannya!"

"Pokoknya kau harus mengganti uang yang telah kukeluarkan." Sasuke lalu meraih cincin berlian itu. "Sepertinya kau tidak menginginkan cincin ini. Sayang sekali… kalau begitu aku akan menarik kembali cincin ini."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Hinata ketika Sasuke hendak pergi. "Mengapa kau mengambil kembali cincin itu?!"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak menginginkan cincin ini dan akan mengembalikannya padaku." Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Berarti aku tidak perlu membayar ganti rugi kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan penuh harap. "K-kau telah mendapatkan kembali cincinmu."

Sasuke mendecih. "Kau masih harus membayar ganti rugi."

"EH?!"

"Pokoknya jika kau ingin berpisah dariku maka kau harus memberikanku ganti rugi sebesar 500 juta."

"Kalau begitu kembalikan cincin itu padaku." Kata Hinata. 500 juta?! Itu bukan uang yang sedikit! Seandainya Hinata bisa mendapatkan kembali cincin itu maka ia akan menjualnya, semoga saja ia masih bisa mendapatkan 500 juta dari hasil penjualan cincin berlian itu.

"Kau mengatakan jika tidak menginginkannya lagi."

"A-aku berubah pikiran."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya padamu. Kau sudah membuangnya, jangan mengharapkannya lagi."

Hinata hanya bisa melongo. Pria ini benar-benar licik!

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Jadi kapan kau bisa memberiku uang 500 juta?"

"I-ini namanya pemerasan!" Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya. Ini tidak adil!

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum licik. "Kau juga melakukan pemerasan padaku. Kau mengancamku untuk menikahimu dan membelikanmu cincin berlian, jika tidak kau akan loncat dari gedung."

Hinata terkesiap. "Ma-mana mungkin aku melakukan itu?!" Tidak mungkin Hinata rela mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri hanya karena ingin dinikahi pria yang bahkan belum ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Kau menangis meraung-raung karena baru saja bercerai dari mantan suamimu. Setelah itu kau mengancamku untuk menikahimu karena kau menganggapku sebagai pria kaya yang sanggup memberikan berlian asli padamu untuk membalas perlakuan mantan suamimu yang telah memberikan cincin pernikahan bertahtakan berlian palsu."

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke mengatakan kejujuran atau kebohongan, namun mendengar cerita tentang berlian palsu itu membuat Hinata mau tidak mau harus mengakui kekalahannya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang berlian palsu itu pada siapapun! Bahkan ia juga tidak menceritakannya pada Ino!

"Ke-kenapa kau mau menikahiku? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku!" Kata Hinata dengan gusar.

Apakah pria ini tidak waras?! Mana ada pria yang rela menikahi wanita asing lalu memberikannya cincin berlian seharga 500 juta?!

"Jadi kau lebih memilih aku membiarkanmu loncat dari gedung?"

Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gusar. "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu?"

"Mengapa kau _benar-benar_ menikahiku? K-kau tidak seharusnya bertindak sejauh itu!"

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah. "Sudah kubilang, kau _benar-benar _mengancamku. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Hinata lalu meringkuk di kasur. _Oh Kami-sama… cobaan apa yang telah kau berikan padaku…_

.

.

Pada akhirnya Hinata mengurung diri di kamar itu hingga tengah hari.

Setelah memikirkan semua pro dan kontra secara masak-masak, Hinata telah mengambil sebuah keputusan penting.

_Ia akan bertahan dalam pernikahan ini._

Persetan dengan Sasuke dan sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Ia tidak sudi mengeluarkan uang 500 juta! Jika Sasuke masih bersikeras menolak perpisahan maka Hinata akan tetap bertahan disisinya seperti lintah. Toh, pernikahan hanyalah sebuah status. Ia pernah terjun dalam medan peperangan yang disebut pernikahan dan berhasil keluar dari neraka itu hidup-hidup. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia kembali menikah untuk kedua kalinya. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan tentang pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal.

Jika pada akhirnya Sasuke jengkel padanya maka dia bisa menceraikan Hinata. Dengan begitu Hinata tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang 500 juta.

Hinata akan bertekad hidup seperti lintah, menghisap harta benda Sasuke demi bisa bertahan hidup. Hahahaha… Rasakan kau Sasuke! Aku akan membuatmu menderita!

Atau begitulah yang ia niatkan dalam hati.

"Hehehe…" Hinata tertawa kikuk ketika sepasang mata berwarna hitam menatapnya dengan serius.

"Jadi… kau ibu tiriku yang baru?"

Hinata berusaha menelan ludahnya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah si brengsek yang telah menyeretnya dalam kekacauan ini. Si brengsek itu hanya diam saja dan menikmati makan siangnya, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena telah mempertemukan Hinata dengan putri kandungnya yang baru berusia tujuh tahun.

Mengapa si brengsek ini tidak mengatakan jika ia telah memiliki seorang anak?!

"Um… bi-bisa di-dibilang begitu." Jawab Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum ke arah Sarada.

Jadi seperti ini ceritanya, setelah membersihkan diri, Hinata keluar dari kamar. Ia memasang pose percaya diri, seolah ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke jika ia tidak akan mundur dari pernikahan ini. Ia lalu bergabung dengan Sasuke di meja makan untuk menyantap makan siang karena perutnya telah keroncongan. Hinata tetap duduk dengan tegap sambil mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidik para _maid_ yang bekerja di rumah megah itu. Hinata berusaha memberikan pernyataan jika ia adalah nyonya baru di rumah ini.

Akan tetapi sikap percaya diri Hinata runtuh seketika saat ada anak perempuan yang turut bergabung di meja makan.

_"Papa, siapa dia?" Tanya anak itu sambil berbisik ke arah Sasuke._

_"Dia adalah Hinata, istri baruku." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Ah, perkenalkan," Pria itu menepuk pundak anak kecil yang ada di sampingnya secara perlahan. "Dia adalah Sarada, putri tunggalku yang baru berusia tujuh tahun."_

_Hinata seakan dihantam bola meriam._

Sarada masih mengamati Hinata dengan serius.

Sejurus kemudian bocah manis berkacamata itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke piring makan siangnya. "Dia aneh." Kata Sarada dengan singkat namun benar-benar menohok Hinata.

"Aa, dia memang aneh." Balas Sasuke.

Hinata mencengkeram erat garpu di tangannya. _Aneh?!_ Siapa yang aneh hah?! Justru situasi ini benar-benar aneh!

Hinata lalu berdehem-dehem. Bagaimanapun juga Sarada adalah gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun, pasti ia akan sangat shock ketika mendengar kabar jika ayahnya menikah lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata harus bersikap baik pada Sarada.

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, Sarada-chan." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut, berusaha memberikan kesan baik pada Sarada. "Aku tahu kau sangat terkejut ketika mende-"

"Aku tidak terkejut." Potong Sarada.

Hinata langsung mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat papa pasti akan menikah lagi." Jawab Sarada dengan santai, sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung ataupun marah. "Nenek selalu ingin agar papa mencari istri baru."

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa kikuk berada di tengah-tengah pasangan ayah-anak ini.

Dan apa yang Sarada katakan tadi? Nenek? Seperti apa respon dari ibu Sasuke ketika mendengar kabar bahwa anaknya menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita asing?!

"Um…" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Berusaha mencari-cari pencerahan atau apapun itu. Sayang sekali si brengsek itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Uchiha-san." Panggil Hinata perlahan. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Mm."

.

.

Hinata mondar-mandir di hadapan Sasuke dengan perasaan gelisah. "Ini benar-benar kacau… ini benar-benar kacau…" Ia lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke. "K-kita harus mengakhiri pernikahan ini secepatnya."

Mungkin tadi Hinata memang telah bertekad untuk terjun dalam medan peperangan yang disebut pernikahan. Akan tetapi ia langsung membatalkan niatnya ketika melihat Sarada. Hinata tidak ingin menjadi ibu tiri palsu bagi Sarada. Gadis kecil itu layak mendapatkan sosok nyata seorang ibu yang benar-benar mencintainya.

"Tak masalah, jadi kapan kau bisa membayar 500 juta padaku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Uchiha-san! Kumohon seriuslah sedikit." Pinta Hinata.

"Aku juga serius."

Hinata lalu menatap Sasuke dengan memelas. "Uchiha-san, a-aku akan berkata jujur padamu. Saat ini aku tidak memiliki uang se-sepeserpun. A-aku ba-bahkan tidak bisa me-meski harus memberimu uang satu juta. Kumohon dengan sangat padamu, tolong akhiri pernikahan ini secepatnya. A-aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sarada de-dengan membuatnya bingung dikarenakan status yang kita miliki ini."

"Sarada tidak mempermasalahkanmu." Kata Sasuke dengan santai.

"Uchiha-san, tidakkah kau merasa khawatir jika putrimu be-berada di sekitar wanita asing yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai i-i-ibu tirinya? Bagaimana jika ternyata a-aku adalah wanita jahat yang bisa menyakiti Sarada?"

"Apakah kau akan menyakitinya?"

Tentu saja tidak. Akan tetapi Hinata tidak ingin menjawabnya, biarkan Sasuke memikirkan hal ini.

"Aku telah mengetahui segala hal tentangmu, Hinata."

"Huh?"

"Aku telah mengumpulkan informasi tentangmu. Aku tahu tentang posisimu di keluarga Hyuuga, aku juga tahu bagaimana keluarga Hyuuga mengasingkanmu untuk hidup di asrama. Aku bahkan juga tahu tentang pernikahanmu yang baru saja berakhir beberapa hari yang lalu." Sasuke lalu berbisik. "Aku _tahu_ kau tidak akan menyakiti Sarada, namun _jika sampai kau menyakitinya_ maka aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah."

Sekujur tubuh Hinata seakan mendingin. Siapa sebenarnya pria ini?

Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terlebih lagi Sarada bukanlah anak yang bodoh, dia tidak akan diam saja ketika orang lain menindasnya. Ah, juga jangan lupakan para _maid_ di rumah ini, mereka bisa melapor padaku jika kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sarada."

Hinata mengigit bibirnya. _Apakah ia harus hidup dalam sangkar untuk yang kedua kalinya?_

Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan perlahan. Saat tubuh mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata. "Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha… _istriku._"

.

.

**Sepertinya saya akan membuat mantan suami Hinata OC saja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**.**

**3 : Nice to meet you**

**.**

**.**

Hinata meringkuk di kasur, berusaha tenggelam dalam lautan depresi yang membanjirinya.

Bagaimana bisa ia terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?! Tinta di surat perceraiannya saja belum mengering dan kini ia sudah menikah lagi?! Ia bahkan belum merayakan pesta kebebasannya dan kini ia sudah terikat lagi?!

"500 juta… 500 juta… 500 juta…" Gumam Hinata sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Ia tidak tahu kamar siapa yang tengah ia tiduri saat ini. Kepalanya masih pusing memikirkan jumlah nominal 500 juta yang selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Hinata sudah mengeceknya. Cincin itu seharga 509 juta. Sasuke mengatakan jika Hinata seharusnya berterimakasih karena telah diberikan diskon 9 juta.

Apa-apaan itu?!

Hinata ingin menangis. Ia kapok! Ia tidak akan mendekati minuman beralkohol lagi di sepanjang sisa hidupnya!

"Sprei ini sangat tebal dan lembut, sepertinya sangat mahal." Gumam Hinata sambil mengelus sprei berwarna cokelat tua yang tengah ia tiduri. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah berbaring di sprei senyaman ini. Mata lavendernya lalu melirik ke arah lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. "Lukisan itu sepertinya sangat mahal… pasti dibuat oleh seniman terkenal."

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja yang berwarna hitam mengkilat. "Meja itu sepertinya sangat mahal, vas itu pasti juga sangat mahal. Semua yang ada di kamar ini benar-benar mahal…"

Sasuke Uchiha pasti sangat kaya. Buktinya, pria itu rela mengeluarkan uang 509 juta demi membelikan sebuah cincin berlian pada wanita asing yang tidak ia kenal. Akan tetapi Hinata juga merasa otak pria itu agak sedikit geser. Mana ada pria yang rela menikahi wanita asing yang tengah mabuk?!

Saat ini Hinata tidak memiliki apapun. Bahkan baju yang melekat di tubuhnya adalah hasil pinjaman. Gaun berwarna ungu yang ia pinjam dari Ino sedang dicuci oleh salah seorang _maid._ Hidup Hinata benar-benar menyedihkan.

Ah… Ino…

Mungkin sebaiknya Hinata pergi menemui Ino untuk mengambil kembali koper dan ponselnya.

Ternyata jarak apartemen Ino dari tempat ini adalah 20 menit dengan menaiki taksi. Hinata menepuk-nepuk dahinya. Ia tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun, bagaimana cara ia membayar taksi?! Berhutang? Itu benar-benar memalukan! Dan dimana pula si brengsek Sasuke saat ini?! Dia harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menyeret Hinata dalam kekacauan gila ini!

"Nyonya…" Kata salah seorang _maid _dengan nada hati-hati. "Anda bisa meminta tolong kepada supir jika nyonya hendak pergi ke suatu tempat."

Hinata menatap _maid_ berambut cokelat itu dengan wajah penuh harapan. Benar! Saat ini ia adalah nyonya Uchiha! Dia bisa meminta tolong kepada supir untuk mengantarkannya ke apartemen Ino!

Mengapa ia tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya?!

.

.

"Kau kemana saja Hinata?! Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu setelah pesta itu berakhir."

Hinata melongo ketika mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Um…"

"Pagi tadi aku terbangun di apartemenku dan aku tidak tahu kau ada dimana. Kau juga meninggalkan ponselmu disini! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus mencarimu. Mengapa kau baru datang kemari setelah sore seperti ini?! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Ino… a-apa kau ma-masih ingat apa saja yang kita lakukan tadi malam?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Um… tidak. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah kita berdua menari bersama di lantai dansa. Oh ya, setelah beberapa saat kita menari kau meminta ijin untuk mencari udara segar diluar. Setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi." Kini Ino menatap Hinata dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Ada apa? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

_Ya, telah terjadi hal yang sangat buruk._

Hinata mencoba tertawa. "Ti-tidak ada."

Apakah ini artinya Ino tidak mengingat bahwa ia telah menjadi salah satu saksi pernikahan Hinata?

Haruskah Hinata bercerita pada Ino mengenai 'pernikahannya' dengan Sasuke?

Setelah dipikir-pikir sebaiknya tidak. Karena… karena… uh, pokoknya tidak sekarang.

"Se-sebenarnya aku datang kemari karena ingin mengambil barang-barangku."

Ino terlihat terkejut. "Mengapa?"

"A-aku telah… menemukan te-tempat tinggal baru." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum palsu. "A-aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih lama lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan masalah pekerjaanmu?"

"K-kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, Ino. A-aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan." _Sebagai seorang istri._

"Hinata… jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, apapun itu, aku akan senang hati membantumu. Ingat itu, oke?"

"Terimakasih, Ino." Bisik Hinata sambil berusaha menahan rasa haru yang menyeruak di hatinya.

.

.

Sebelum kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, Hinata meminta kepada supir untuk berhenti di toserba. Hinata harus membeli beberapa perlengkapan pribadi yang ia butuhkan untuk tinggal di 'rumahnya' yang baru.

Uang hinata di dompet hampir menipis. Ia harus pintar-pintar mengaturnya agar tidak langsung kosong melompong. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selama menjadi istri Uchiha gila itu. Apakah Hinata akan mendapatkan uang belanja? Ataukah si brengsek itu justru mengabaikannya dan hanya memperlakukan Hinata sebagai pajangan saja?

Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu.

Ketika ia sedang sibuk memilih-milih sikat gigi, mata lavendernya menangkap sosok wanita yang ia benci setengah mati.

"Ah! Hinata! Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

_Sora, _wanita jalang perusak rumah tangganya.

Hinata dengan tenang menatap wanita yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Sora sangat cantik, Hinata harus mengakui itu. Sesuai namanya (Sora = langit), wanita itu bagaikan penjelmaan dewi langit. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti awan, matanya biru cerah seperti langit musim panas, dan rambutnya oranye keemasan seperti langit senja. Hinata tidak mampu menghitung berapa banyak air matanya yang tertumpah karena wanita ini. Dulu ia selalu minder dan takut setiap kali berhadapan dengan Sora, namun kini tidak lagi. Sora adalah sampah yang hina dan menjijikkan.

"Halo." Sapa Hinata sambil melanjutkan belanjanya.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang bertemu denganku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sora tertawa kecil.

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya dan berjalan menjauh. Hinata tidak ingin berbicara dengan wanita yang memiliki kepala berisi botox dan bukannya otak.

Sora lalu berjalan membuntuti Hinata sambil berbicara dengan ramah. "Setelah resmi bercerai denganmu, Akio kini terlihat lebih bahagia. Semua orang sangat lega karena pada akhirnya kau keluar dari rumah itu, bahkan semua orang berpesta merayakan kepergianmu. Oh ya, dua minggu lagi aku dan Akio akan bertunangan di hotel _Blue Palace _untuk meresmikan hubungan kami. Maaf ya Hinata karena aku tidak bisa mengundangmu meskipun aku sangat ingin agar kau bisa datang. Aku tidak ingin membuat semua orang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranmu."

Hinata mendengus. _Ia tidak sudi untuk hadir sekalipun telah diundang._

Sora kembali berceloteh. "Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku karena aku memiliki semua yang kau miliki dulu. Aku memiliki suamimu, aku tidur di kamarmu, aku memiliki rumahmu, aku-"

Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menoleh ke arah Sora. "Mengapa aku harus marah? Jika kau bangga menjadi seorang pemulung maka aku akan dengan senang hati mendukungmu."

Sora terkesiap. "Pe-pemulung?! Apa katamu hah?!"

Lihat, wanita ini benar-benar sinting akibat terlalu banyak minum pil pelangsing.

"Pemulung adalah seseorang yang memungut _sampah_. Kau telah memungut _sampah_ yang kubuang, bukankah itu artinya kau adalah pemulung?" Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Akio adalah _sampah. _Aku merasa bahagia karena telah membuangnya. Akan tetapi kau masih sudi memungut pria sampah itu dan bahkan memamerkannya dengan penuh kebanggan. _Kalian berdua benar-benar menjijikkan._"

Sora tersenyum sinis. "Kau berkata seperti ini karena kau merasa iri denganku." Ia lalu mengibaskan rambutnya yang bergelombang. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku _sangat paham _dengan kondisimu, tidak ada seorangpun yang sudi mencintai Hinata Hyuuga."

Sekujur tubuh Hinata membeku. Sora telah berani mengusik luka lamanya.

Sora kembali tertawa. "Aku benar, kan? Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu. Keluarga Hyuuga mengabaikanmu, keluarga Akio telah membuangmu, kau bahkan tidak memiliki teman. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Mengapa orang sepertimu masih hidup di muka bumi?"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku merobeknya." Ancam Hinata. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku, sebaiknya kau diam saja."

Akan tetapi Sora tidak gentar sedikitpun. "Siapa yang kau bohongi huh? Kau tidak memiliki seorangpun yang peduli padamu selain temanmu yang berambut pirang itu. Ah, aku yakin dia berteman denganmu hanya karena merasa kasihan."

Ingin sekali Hinata menampar Sora dan membuatnya menarik semua perkataannya itu.

Tapi… semua yang dikatakan wanita itu memang benar.

_Menyedihkan…_

Hinata kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju kasir. Biar saja Sora mengatainya pengecut karena telah lari. Berlari jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harus meneteskan air matanya di hadapan wanita hina itu.

_Otou-san… mengapa kau membenciku?_

_Karena kau, ibumu mati… Seharusnya kau tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini._

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Sasuke dan Sarada saat ini dan apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka.

Perjumpaannya dengan Sora telah membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau. Ia tidak menyesal karena telah bercerai, ia justru merasa bahagia karena telah berhasil melepaskan diri dari sosok Akio Satoki yang selalu menyiksa batinnya.

Hanya saja…

Hinata menghela nafas. Perasaanya sangat rumit saat ini.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju balkon. Musim panas hampir berakhir dan sebentar lagi musim gugur datang. Angin malam berhembus dan menerpa rambutnya yang masih basah. Hinata sedikit menggigil karena dingin namun ia enggan untuk masuk.

Halaman rumah Uchiha benar-benar luas. Meski kediaman Uchiha masih kalah besar dibandingkan kediaman Hyuuga, kemewahan rumah ini tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

Siapakah pria itu sebenarnya?

Jika pria itu menginginkan seorang istri, ia bisa mendapatkannya semudah menjentikkan jari. Pria seperti Sasuke pasti digilai oleh banyak wanita. Ketampanan dan kekayaan adalah dua hal yang memikat wanita, dan pria itu memiliki keduanya.

Mengapa harus Hinata yang ia pilih?

"Aduh… kepalaku pusing." Keluh Hinata sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

Perutnya lalu berbunyi nyaring minta diisi. Hinata mengigit bibirnya. Haruskah ia… turun dan mencari makanan? Namun entah mengapa ia merasa malu, kikuk dan canggung. Ia hanya menumpang di rumah ini!

Perutnya kembali protes.

Oke,oke! Ia akan membuang rasa malunya jauh-jauh!

Hinata lalu turun ke dapur. Sepanjang perjalanan matanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapapun. Sepertinya semua orang telah masuk ke kamarnya.

Baguslah.

Pada akhirnya ia memakan roti tawar dengan selai kacang. Hinata tidak berani mengacak-acak kulkas, apalagi memasak bahan makanan yang tersedia. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah orang asing disini, ia harus menunjukkan kesopanan.

Lima lembar roti tawar telah masuk ke perutnya. Ketika sedang mengigit roti ke enam, mata lavendernya beradu pandang dengan bola mata hitam milik Sarada.

"Uh…" Hinata meletakkan kembali roti tawarnya dengan sedikit canggung. "Se-selamat malam."

Sarada hanya menatap Hinata sekilas lalu pergi membuka kulkas untuk mengambil buah apel.

Hinata menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti seorang pencuri yang ketahuan.

"Seharusnya kau ikut bergabung saat makan malam tadi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sarada langsung melenggang pergi dengan buah apel di tangannya.

"Apakah dia… mengundangku?" Gumam Hinata dengan takjub.

.

.

_Pyaarrr!_

_Suara kaca pecah terdengar nyaring._

_"Otou-san… mengapa kau membenciku?"_

_Hinata mengabaikan darah yang menetes akibat pecahan kaca yang melukai kakinya._

_Perih di kakinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan perih dihatinya._

_"Karena kau, ibumu mati… Seharusnya kau tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini."_

Hinata terkesiap dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang sementara dahinya basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Mengapa aku memimpikan itu…" Bisiknya sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Tenggorokan Hinata terasa kering. Ia benar-benar haus.

Hinata lalu berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan sambil berjalan turun ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Hinata berusaha berjalan dengan hati-hati karena sebagian besar lampu telah dimatikan.

Setelah meneguk habis dua gelas air minum, Hinata mulai bisa menenangkan diri. Sudah lama ia tidak memimpikan _itu._ Mungkin perjumpaannya dengan Sora tadi membuka kembali memori lamanya yang ia coba lupakan.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar Sasuke Uchiha menyapanya.

"U-U-Uchiha-san…" Bisik Hinata sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di jantungnya yang kembali berdegub kencang.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kau seperti sedang bertemu hantu."

"S-saya merasa kaget." Siapa yang tidak kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang padahal sebelumnya yakin jika tidak ada orang lain disekitarnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Sa-saya terbangun karena haus. Ba-bagaimana dengan Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Pria itu justru menatap Hinata dengan serius. "Berhenti memanggilku Uchiha-san."

"Tapi…" Hinata tidak melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya sangat aneh memanggil 'suaminya' dengan nama Uchiha-san.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka kulkas dan meraih sebotol minuman. Hinata hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke yang meneguk minuman itu hingga tandas.

"Aish… pria ini benar-benar tampan. Mantan suaminya bahkan kalah jauh jika disejajarkan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu 500 juta." Kata Hinata dengan perlahan. "Ku-kurasa a-aku akan… menjadi bagian dari ke-keluarga Uchiha."

Sasuke meletakkan botol yang telah kosong ke atas meja. "Mm."

"K-kau harus memberiku uang belanja." Hinata mengabaikan pipinya yang merona karena malu. Persetan dengan semuanya! Sasuke yang telah menyeret Hinata dalam kekacauan ini, setidaknya pria itu harus bertanggung jawab dengan cara memberikan nafkah pada istrinya yang malang ini.

Uang di dompet Hinata tinggal tersisa beberapa lembar saja. Dengan jumlah uang seperti itu bahkan ia tidak sanggup membeli makan untuk seminggu. Hinata tidak matre, oke?! Dia hanya butuh bantuan untuk melangsungkan kehidupannya.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

Hinata menggaruk-garuk telinganya. Apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan tadi? Pria itu langsung menyetujuinya?! Begitu saja?! Tanpa memikirkan apapun?!

"Um… k-kau menyetujui permintaanku?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata seolah-olah wanita itu benar-benar bodoh. "Apa kau berharap agar aku menolaknya?"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "A-aku hanya tidak menyangka kau menyetujuinya dengan… be-begitu mudah."

"Aku tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena memberi uang padamu." Kata Sasuke dengan arogan

Pria ini benar-benar sombong.

Dan kaya.

Dan tampan.

_Kombinasi yang mematikan_.

"Berapa nomor ATM-mu? Aku akan mentransfernya besok."

Hinata memainkan ujung kedua jari telunjuknya. "Um… se-sebenarnya a-aku tidak memiliki ATM."

Sasuke hanya diam. Hinata dapat sedikit menangkap maksud tatapan itu. Mungkin Sasuke berpikir _'wanita ini hidup di jaman batu ya? dia bahkan tidak memiliki ATM!'_

_Well,_ sebenarnya Hinata punya. Hanya saja mantan kakak iparnya yang licik menguras semua uang Hinata di bank. Kini Hinata membuang jauh-jauh buku tabungan dan kartu ATM miliknya. Hinata juga tidak pernah memiliki kartu kredit seumur hidupnya, dia selalu menyimpan uang _cash_ di dompet.

Dan kini dompetnya telah mengering.

Keluarga jahanam itu telah menendangnya tanpa memberikan uang sepeserpun. Tidakkah mereka sadar jika seharusnya Hinata mendapatkan uang ganti rugi karena keluarga itu telah menyiksa fisik sekaligus mentalnya.

Ia keluar dari penjara itu dengan menyeret sebuah koper besar yang berisi pakaian-pakaiannya saja. Hinata bahkan hanya memiliki sepasang sepatu yang melekat di kakinya! Satu-satunya barang berharga yang ia miliki adalah ponselnya. Harta benda yang ia miliki telah dikuras habis selama ia menikah dulu.

"_Fine,_ aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Perasaan Hinata saja ataukah pria ini memang sedikit tidak waras?

"Te-terima kasih."

Terserah, yang terpenting adalah Hinata tidak rugi karena telah menyetujui pernikahan ini.

_._

.

Pagi harinya, Hinata turut bergabung bersama 'keluarga barunya' untuk sarapan di meja makan. Karena Hinata telah mendapatkan 'gaji' maka dia harus menjalankan 'pekerjaannya' sebagai seorang istri dengan baik.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Hinata dengan ceria. Ia sudah lebih dulu berada di meja makan dan menunggu pasangan ayah dan anak tiba.

Sasuke dan Sarada menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Hinata yang tersenyum ceria sambil menyapa mereka.

"Papa, dia sangat aneh." Bisik Sarada perlahan agar tidak didengar Hinata.

Jangan salahkan Sarada karena berkomentar seperti itu. Tadi malam ia menjumpai Hinata yang sedang memakan roti di dapur. Gadis kecil berkacamata itu kaget setengah mati ketika menjumpai sosok wanita berambut panjang sedang memakan roti dengan rakus di dapur yang remang-remang. Saat mereka beradu pandang, Hinata terlihat seperti seseorang yang merasa bersalah karena ketahuan melakukan hal yang jahat. Rambut wanita itu yang setengah basah terlihat acak-acakan, di pipinya terdapat selai kacang. Bisa dibilang penampilan Hinata sangatlah… _aneh._

Sarada tidak habis pikir mengapa wanita ini disukai oleh papanya.

"Biarkan saja, dia memang seperti itu." Balas Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Hinata yang tidak sadar jika sedang digosipkan memulai bicara ketika ayah-anak itu duduk. "Aku minta maaf karena tadi malam tidak bergabung bersama kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sarada.

Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. 'Pekerjaan' barunya ini juga mengharuskannya menjadi seorang ibu.

Um…

Bagaimana cara menjadi seorang ibu yang baik?

Sarada tidak membencinya karena telah menjadi ibu tirinya… kan?

Yang lebih penting adalah, _dimana ibu Sarada saat ini?_

Gawat, Hinata tidak tahu apapun mengenai Sarada dan Sasuke. Apakah ibu Sarada sudah meninggal? Bagaimana jika kehadiran Hinata disini justru membuat Sarada menjadi trauma? Bagaimana jika Sarada membenci Hinata karena telah merebut posisi ibunya di sisi ayahnya? Di rumah ini tidak ada satupun foto seorang wanita yang bisa jadi merupakan ibu Sarada. Apakah topik mengenai ibu Sarada adalah hal yang tabu dan tidak boleh diungkit-ungkit dalam situasi apapun? Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada wanita itu? Apakah Sasuke hanya menjadikan Hinata sebagai pelarian saja?

Ugh, kepalanya kembali pusing.

Sarada menatap Hinata yang duduk diam sambil terlihat muram. Wanita ini bisa berubah dari periang menjadi pemurung hanya dalam sekejap.

Sarada menganggukkan kepalanya. _Yep, Hinata memang aneh._

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menyingkirkan berbagai pertanyaan yang membanjiri otaknya. Dengan tersenyum manis ia menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang memakai seragam SD. "Sarada-chan kelas berapa?"

"Kelas dua."

"Aa, sudah besar ya."

Sarada hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Suasana di meja makan terasa sunyi. Memang seperti ini ataukah Hinata yang menyebabkan kesunyian ini?

.

.

"Nyonya, anda tidak perlu melakukan ini." Bujuk salah satu _maid_ agar Hinata mau meletakkan kembali kain pel yang ia bawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya sudah terbiasa melakukan ini semua." Jawab Hinata sambil kembali membersihkan jendela. Tangan kanannya aktif mengelap jendela sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa cairan pembersih kaca.

Para _maid_ saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Ini bukan tentang terbiasa atau tidak. Akan gawat jika sampai tersiar kabar bahwa para _maid_ di kediaman Uchiha mem_bully_ si nyonya baru dan membuatnya melakukan pekerjaan kasar. Bisa-bisa pekerjaan mereka melayang.

"Tuan Sasuke mungkin tidak akan setuju jika nyonya menjadi letih."

"Ini hanya pekerjaan kecil, tidak apa-apa." Kata Hinata sambil berjinjit.

Para _maid _merengek dalam hati. Mengapa nyonya muda ini sangat keras kepala?!

Setelah selesai membersihkan jendela, Hinata kemudian berusaha mencari-cari pekerjaan lain. Sayang sekali tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Rumah dan taman telah bersih, pakaian telah dicuci, makan siang telah dimasak, lalu apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan?!

"Nyonya, sebentar lagi makan siang akan siap."

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Para _maid _menolak bantuan Hinata cepat-cepat dan menyuruh Hinata beristirahat.

"Jika saya tidak melakukan sesuatu maka saya bisa bosan." Kata Hinata dengan canggung.

"Bagaimana jika nyonya membaca buku?"

"Huh? Ada perpustakaan disini?"

Lima belas menit kemudian Hinata duduk dengan nyaman di sofa yang berada di perpustakaan pribadi kediaman Uchiha. Sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini.

_"Aku hidup," katanya pada si bocah, saat mereka makan seikat kurma suatu malam, tanpa api unggun dan tanpa bulan. "Saat aku makan, yang kupikirkan ya cuma makan, Bila aku sedang berbaris, aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada baris. Kalau aku harus bertempur, itu adalah hari yang sama baiknya untuk mati seperti semua hari lain._

_"Karena orang tidak hidup di masa lalu ataupun masa depan. Aku hanya tertarik pada masa kini. Bila kau dapat selalu konsentrasi pada masa kini, kau akan menjadi orang yang bahagia. Kau akan tahu ada kehidupan di gurun, bahwa ada bintang-bintang di langit, dan bahwa pertempuran suku ini karena mereka bagian dari ras manusia. Hidup akan menjadi pesta bagimu, suatu festival besar, karena kehidupan adalah momen kita hidup saat ini."_

Tangan Hinata yang memegang buku itu membeku. Ia kembali membaca kalimat terakhir yang ada di halaman itu.

"Karena kehidupan adalah momen kita hidup saat ini." Ulang Hinata kembali.

Jari telunjuknya lalu mengusap kata-kata _Bila kau dapat selalu konsentrasi pada masa kini, kau akan menjadi orang yang bahagia._

Hinata mengigit bibirnya.

Bisakah ia bahagia?

Seumur hidupnya ia selalu mencoba menjadi anak yang patuh dan selalu berusaha yang terbaik agar ayahnya bisa menyayanginya. Ia rela hidup terkekang dan tidak memiliki kawan hanya demi mengikuti les tambahan yang selalu dibebankan padanya. Ia rela belajar giat dari pagi hingga malam agar bisa menjadi anak yang membanggakan bagi ayahnya.

Namun apa akhirnya?

Ayahnya menikahkannya dengan lelaki sampah demi keuntungan perusahaan Hyuuga.

Ia hanya ingin bahagia.

Apakah itu permintaan yang mustahil?

.

.

"Selamat datang, Sarada-chan. Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata ketika Sarada pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Aku sudah makan di kantin sekolah." Jawab Sarada sambil berjalan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aa." Hinata berdiri kikuk sambil memandangi kepergian Sarada.

Para _maid_ yang menyaksikan ini saling berpandangan. Kenapa si nyonya seolah-olah terlihat seperti anak tiri yang malang dan Sarada adalah ibu tiri yang dingin? Mengapa menjadi terbalik?!

Misaki, salah seorang maid yang berusia 40 tahun berjalan mendekati Hinata karena merasa iba melihat tampang memelas nyonya muda ini. "Nyonya, jangan terlalu dimasukkan ke hati. Nona memang seperti itu. Nona memang terlihat dingin, namun sebenarnya nona adalah anak yang baik."

"Saya hanya sedang mencoba dekat dengannya." Jawab Hinata perlahan. "Sepertinya Sarada-chan tidak bisa menerima kehadiran saya di rumah ini."

Misaki hanya diam. Dia hanyalah seorang _maid,_ dia tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi tuannya.

"Apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Sarada-chan sepulang sekolah?"

"Nona masuk ke kamarnya dan belajar."

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Nona akan berada di kamar sampai makan malam tiba."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Hanya itu saja?"

"Ya."

Hinata mengigit ujung jarinya. Apakah Sarada tidak memiliki teman? Apakah Sarada tidak pernah bermain?

Hinata terkesiap.

Apakah Sarada di_bully_?!

Gawat, kini Hinata merasa cemas. Hinata pernah merasakan sakitnya di_bully,_ ia tidak ingin Sarada merasakan hal yang sama.

Bagaimana ini?!

Apakah ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan?!

Pada akhirnya Hinata menunggu Sarada turun dari kamarnya. Anak itu pasti akan ke dapur, kan? Sarada pasti juga akan keluar kamar untuk sekedar minum atau mengambil cemilan.

Setelah dua jam menunggu di ruang tamu, akhirnya Sarada muncul juga. Gadis kecil itu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman di kulkas.

"Sarada-chan." Panggil Hinata ketika anak itu menutup pintu kulkas.

"Ya?"

Bagaimana cara menanyakan hal yang sangat pribadi?! Hinata bahkan baru mengenal Sarada selama dua hari! Mana mungkin Sarada mau menumpahkan semua masalahnya pada orang yang tidak ia kenal?!

Argh! Hinata benar-benar tolol!

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Pada akhirnya Hinata justru menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Kukis cokelat." Jawab Sarada sambil menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip.

"A-aku bisa membuatnya!"

Sarada masih menatap Hinata seakan-akan wanita berambut panjang ini adalah seorang alien.

Hinata berdehem-dehem untuk menyembunyikan rasa canggung yang melandanya. Mengapa sulit sekali berkomunikasi dengan anak berusia tujuh tahun?!

Sarada lalu mengambil toples yang berisi kukis cokelat. "Papa membelikan kukis ini untukku." Ia lalu menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Kau boleh mencicipinya."

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata lalu mengambil satu keping kue dan memakannya. Benar-benar enak! Pantas saja Sarada suka.

"Hinata-san."

"Y-ya?"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak nyaman disini. Aku tidak membencimu."

Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga menelan kukis cokelatnya. "Terima kasih." Bisik Hinata perlahan. Hatinya menjadi lebih ringan setelah mendengar perkataan itu.

Sarada lalu meletakkan toplesnya ke atas meja.

"Namaku Sarada," Kata bocah manis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata-san."

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Namaku Hinata, aku juga sangat senang bertemu denganmu."

Keduanya kini saling bertukar senyum.

_Ikatan yang baru telah terbentuk._

.

.

**Buku yang dibaca oleh Hinata itu berjudul ****_Sang Alkemis._**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen ya^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**.**

**.**

**4 : Prince**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berinteraksi beberapa hari dengan Sarada, Hinata mengambil kesimpulan jika Sarada adalah anak yang baik.

Dan pintar.

Dan manis.

Dan pendiam.

Dan imut.

Pokoknya, Sarada benar-benar baik meskipun sedikit dingin.

Lalu Sasuke...

Hinata menolak mengomentari pria dingin itu.

Kini Hinata sudah mulai terbiasa tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Disini, kehidupannya terjamin. Ia bisa hidup dengan santai tanpa dibebani oleh apapun.

Benar-benar damai.

Apakah Cinderella juga merasa seperti ini ketika pada akhirnya bisa hidup di istana setelah si pangeran memakaikan sepatu kaca yang hanya pas di kakinya? Mungkin Cinderella juga merasa damai seperti ini setelah terbebas dari ibu tiri dan dua saudari tiri yang jahat.

Ah, bukan berarti ia menganggap dirinya sebagai Cinderella. Maksudnya adalah, Hinata tahu ia bukan Cinderella dan Sasuke bukanlah si pangeran. Kisahnya berbeda jauh! Dongeng Cinderella adalah sebuah _kisah cinta_. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sasuke? Tidak ada _kisah,_ dan jelas-jelas tidak ada pula _cinta._ Sama sekali tidak mirip kan?!

Terkadang ia juga bertanya-tanya, _apakah keluarga Hyuuga mencarinya?_ Apakah ada yang merindukannya?

Mungkin tidak.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkannya di keluarga itu. Mungkin semua orang saat ini justru merayakan kepergiannya. Ayahnya mungkin merasa lega karena telah berhasil menyingkirkan putrinya yang tidak berguna. Ibu tirinya mungkin merasa senang karena tidak perlu lagi menatap wajah Hinata. Adik seayahnya, Hanabi, mungkin juga akan merasa lega karena akhirnya bisa menjadi si pewaris tunggal perusahaan Hyuuga.

Terserah.

Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sangat mahir bermain piano, Hinata-san."

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar ucapan Sarada yang duduk disampingnya. Jari-jari lentiknya sibuk memainkan piano, menciptakan alunan musik yang lembut. Tidak hanya piano, Hinata juga mahir memainkan biola. Ayahnya mewajibkannya untuk mahir memainkan dua alat musik itu meski Hinata tidak begitu menyukainya. Masa kanak-kanak harusnya dihabiskan dengan bermain riang, bukannya terkurung di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam belajar biola dan piano.

Lima menit kemudian Hinata selesai. Para _maid_ yang tadinya diam terpaku karena menikmati alunan piano kini mulai kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Tadi itu sangat indah." Puji Sarada.

"Terima kasih." Jari Hinata kembali memainkan tuts piano, kali ini hanya asal-asalan. "Apa kau bisa bermain piano?"

Sarada menggeleng. "Tidak. Papa juga tidak bisa."

Jari-jari Hinata membeku. "Lalu mengapa ada piano disini jika tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memainkannya?"

"Untuk hiasan."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Apa kau mau kuajari?"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau. Bermain piano terlihat sulit."

"Mm... memang sulit." Hinata lalu menghela nafas. "Rumah ini masih terasa sepi. Seharusnya ada satu atau dua binatang peliharaan untuk meramaikan rumah."

Sarada membenarkan kacamatanya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memelihara kucing."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak memeliharanya saat ini?"

"..."

"...bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi _pet shop?_"

.

.

Hinata menatap anak-anak kucing yang tengah tertidur di kandang. "Apa kau sudah menemukan kucing yang kau sukai?"

Sarada terlihat bimbang. "Semuanya terlihat lucu."

"Kau harus pilih satu."

"Bagaimana dengan yang hitam itu?" Kata Sarada sambil menuding kucing kecil berwarna hitam dengan ekor putih yang sedang menguap.

"Hitam?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Biasanya anak-anak lebih menyukai kucing berwarna putih mulus seperti salju. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Dia terlihat seperti Uchiha dengan bulu hitamnya."

Hinata tertawa. "Kau benar."

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua mengadopsi kucing hitam dengan ekor berwarna putih itu. Mereka juga tidak lupa membeli makanan dan perlengkapan kucing seperti kandang, tempat makan, kotak pasir, dan yang lainnya.

"Hinata-san, kira-kira papa marah tidak ya saat tahu kita mengadopsi anak kucing?"

Hinata mencoba tersenyum ceria. "Tentu saja tidak!" _semoga._

Namun jika dipikir-pikir, Sasuke sudi menampung Hinata yang notabene seorang janda miskin menyedihkan, pasti pria itu juga mau menampung anak kucing lucu... kan?

Hari telah beranjak sore ketika mereka berdua keluar dari _pet shop._ Perlengkapan kucing telah dimasukkan semuanya ke dalam mobil dan bagasi oleh si supir, termasuk pula kucing kecil imut yang berada di dalam kandang.

"Apa kau mau mampir ke suatu tempat, Sarada-chan?"

"Tidak, aku ingin secepatnya pulang ke rumah agar bisa bermain dengan... uh... aku masih belum bisa menemukan nama yang bagus."

"Bagaimana dengan Kuro?"

Sarada menggeleng. "Temanku menamai anjingnya 'Kuro', aku ingin nama lain."

"Bagaimana dengan-" Tenggorokan Hinata langsung tercekat ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Nee-san." Panggil gadis itu.

_Hanabi._

Sarada menarik-narik ujung baju Hinata. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya perlahan.

Hinata mengelus rambut hitam gadis kecil itu. "Bisakah kau pulang lebih dulu, Sarada-chan? Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan..." _adikku. _"...dia"

Sarada terlihat tidak setuju. "Hanya bicara sebentar kan? Aku akan menunggu Hinata-san selesai."

Hinata menatap sosok Hanabi yang berdiri dengan tenang. Rambut Hanabi terlihat semakin panjang sekarang. Hinata lupa sudah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu Hanabi.

"Bisakah kau menungguku di mobil? Aku tidak akan lama."

Sarada mengangguk patuh lalu pergi ke mobil untuk bermain dengan kucing barunya. Hinata tidak merasa khawatir meninggalkan Sarada karena masih ada sang supir yang menemani gadis kecil itu.

"Nee-san... mengapa kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Hanabi. "Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu."

_Bohong. _Keluarga Hyuuga bahkan hanya diam saja ketika keluarga Satoki melayangkan surat cerai padanya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bertanya apakah Hinata baik-baik saja. _Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengkhawatirkannya._

"Itu bukan rumahku lagi. Otou-san telah mengatakan itu padaku dengan sangat jelas." Kata Hinata dengan tenang.

"Otou-san tidak sedang bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan itu."

Hinata tersenyum meremehkan. "Siapa yang coba kau bohongi?"

"Nee-san..."

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah itu." Nada kalimat Hinata berubah tajam. "Aku tidak akan kembali, jadi jangan kau sia-siakan tenagamu untuk membujukku. Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran."

Untuk sesaat, sepasang mata Hanabi terlihat berkilat sedih. "Aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang jika Hinata-nee baik-baik saja."

"Terserah apa maumu. Toh, tidak ada yang mau mendengar tentang kabarku."

Hanabi mencoba tersenyum meski Hinata menunjukkan raut wajah yang tidak bersahabat. "Aku merasa lega kau baik-baik saja."

Hinata hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Hanabi membungkuk perlahan. "Kumohon jaga dirimu, nee-san." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hanabi beranjak pergi.

Setitik air mata lolos dari pipi Hinata ketika memandangi punggung Hanabi yang berjalan menjauh. Sejujurnya ia tidak membenci Hanabi, Hinata justru sangat menyayanginya meski mereka berdua berbeda ibu.

Hanya saja... hubungan mereka berdua bisa dibilang rumit.

"Sampai jumpa lagi... Hanabi." Bisiknya dengan sangat perlahan.

.

.

"Papa, aku akan menamainya 'Prince'. Dia imut kan?" Kata Sarada sambil menunjukkan kucing kecil barunya pada Sasuke.

"Mm."

"Papa tidak marah kan karena aku memelihara Prince?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Akan tetapi lirikan mata Sasuke yang ditujukan pada Hinata mengatakan sebaliknya.

_Uh-oh... bos terlihat sangat murka._

Gawat, Hinata harus melarikan diri secepatnya.

Hinata lalu beranjak berdiri. "I-ini sudah larut malam. A-aku ingin pergi tidur."

"Hinata-san, ini baru jam 7." Kata Sarada sambil mengelus Prince.

"Be-benarkah? Hahaha... tak masalah. A-aku sudah mengantuk. Selamat malam!" Hinata mulai berlari ke tangga.

Fiuuhhh... Ia selamat.

Untuk sementara ini.

Pukul sepuluh malam pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

Hinata berani menjamin jika orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau Hinata harus membukakan pintu kamar untuk si bos. Mereka memang tidak sekamar, hal ini mengundang gosip diantara para _maid_. Hinata tahu itu. Tapi masa bodoh ah, ia lebih suka jika ia tidur seorang diri.

Pintu kamarnya kembali diketuk, kali ini lebih keras lagi. Sepertinya si bos mulai tidak sabaran.

Hinata membukakan pintu sambil berdoa dalam hati agar si bos tidak menendangnya dari rumah ini. Hinata terlanjur menikmati gaji dan pekerjaannya sebagai nyonya Uchiha, ia tidak mau jika harus ditendang hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Se-selamat malam, Sa-Sasuke." Sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang terbuka separuh.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke mendorong pintu itu agar ia bisa masuk dan membuat Hinata sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Hinata berteriak dalam hati, _kau pikir kau itu siapa hah?! Masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya dan-_

Ah...

Hinata lupa, ini adalah rumah Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menumpang. _Ugh..._

Sasuke lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang Hinata. Sepasang mata hitamnya meneliti interior kamar yang tidak dirubah Hinata sedikitpun.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata dengan gugup sambil berdiri di hadapan si bos.

"Apakah kau merasa nyaman tinggal di kamar ini?"

"Huh?" Apa maksud pertanyaan itu. "Ah, i-iya."

Sasuke mengangukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Dan Hinata semakin bingung.

"Sayang sekali ya..."

"A-apanya?"

"Mulai besok kau harus tidur di sofa ruang tamu."

_WTF?!_ Hinata tidak mau!

"Mengapa saya harus tidur di sofa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mencoba bersikap sesopan mungkin.

"Karena anggota keluarga ini bertambah satu lagi." Sasuke menyeringai jahat. "Yaitu Prince."

"Lalu?" Hinata mengerutkan dahinya.

"Prince tiba di rumah ini karena kau. Oleh karena itu kau yang harus bertanggung jawab. Kau harus rela menyerahkan kamar ini untuk Prince. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Otakmu sudah geser hah?! Prince adalah kucing! KUCING! Prince bahkan tidak akan protes jika harus tidur di kandang! Sasuke benar-benar tidak waras.

Hinata tertawa garing. "Saya rela berbagi kamar dengan Prince."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hinata, jangan bersikap egois seperti itu. Kau harus mengalah dengan membiarkan Prince memiliki kamar ini."

Mengapa seolah-olah derajat Hinata lebih rendah daripada kucing di mata Sasuke?! Ini benar-benar tidak adil!

"Me-mengapa saya harus tidur di sofa? Di rumah sebesar ini ada 6 kamar tidur. Jika kamar ini untuk Prince maka saya rela pindah ke kamar lain."

"Kau yakin mau tidur di kamar lain?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya." Entah mengapa Hinata mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya. "Oke."

"Huh?"

"Mulai malam ini dan seterusnya kau harus tidur di kamarku."

HUUUUUHHH?!

.

.

Sasuke adalah pria yang licik.

Dan manipulatif.

Dan arogan.

Dan egois.

Dan menyebalkan.

Dan tampan.

_Dan memiliki status sebagai suaminya._

Ugh.

Hinata harus rela menyerahkan kamar tidur yang telah ia tempati sejak awal tiba di rumah ini pada seekor _kucing_. Ia harus menuruti perkataan si bos karena Hinata hanyalah si bawahan yang menggantungkan hidup melalui belas kasih si bos. Jika si bos mengatakan Hinata harus pindah kamar, maka ia harus menurutinya. Jika tidak, mungkin saja si bos akan menyuruhnya tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Atau yang lebih parah lagi... _diusir._

Hinata lalu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke yang telah tertidur pulas.

Pria ini telah mengeluarkan cara yang konyol dan licik demi membuat Hinata tidur di ranjangnya. Sejujurnya itu membuat Hinata merasa... senang. Hinata merasa diistimewakan.

Dan bukankah begitu?

Sasuke selalu mengistimewakan Hinata. Sejak awal pertama bertemu pria ini hanya memberi, memberi, memberi, dan memberi. Hinata menerima semua pemberiannya dengan senang hati tanpa bisa membalasnya.

_Sasuke... sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?_

Tidak ada hal yang gratis di dunia ini, Hinata tahu itu. Sasuke melakukan ini semua pasti karena ada yang pria itu inginkan dari Hinata sebagai gantinya.

Namun apa?

Tubuhnya?

Sial, pemikiran ini justru membuat jantung Hinata berdebar kencang dan pipinya merona hebat. Berada di bawah satu selimut bersama pria tampan sukses membuat fantasi Hinata berubah menjadi super liar. Hey, jangan salahkan Hinata, ia hanyalah perempuan normal biasa yang memiliki ketertarikan pada pria tampan. Seandainya saja Sasuke menginginkan _itu_ darinya maka Hinata...

Um...

Um...

Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?

Hinata mengusap-usap wajahnya. Ia harus berhenti memikirkan berbagai macam skenario yang belum tentu bisa terwujud.

.

.

"Hinata-san, kau terlihat mengantuk." Komentar Sarada saat sarapan pagi.

"Aku memang mengantuk." Hinata lalu meminum kopinya untuk mengusir kantuknya.

"Mengapa? Bukankah Hinata-san tidur jam 7?"

"Uhuk!" Hinata tersedak kopi yang ia minum.

Oh astaga Sarada, kau tidak tahu apa yang kualami selama semalam. Aku tidak bisa tertidur karena berbaring di sebelah pria tampan membuat jantungku berdebar kencang selama semalaman hingga kantuk pun enggan menghampiriku.

Karena tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat, Hinata lalu mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Ba-bagaimana keadaan Prince pagi ini, Sarada-chan?"

Sarada tersenyum riang. "Dia sangat lucu. Barusan dia terus mengeong karena meminta makan."

"Aa." Hinata lalu melirik Sasuke yang menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Kuharap kau tersedak!

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke balas melirik Hinata. Si brengsek itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Hinata yang sialnya justru memancing jantung Hinata untuk berdebar kencang.

Menyebalkan.

.

.

"Sesuai perintah tuan, dari enam kamar yang ada hanya boleh dibuka dua saja, yaitu kamar tuan Sasuke dan kamar nona Sarada. Sisanya harus dikunci rapat dan hanya boleh dibuka ketika dibersihkan." Ujar Misaki, salah satu _maid _di kediaman Uchiha.

Hinata tersenyum kaku. "O-oh... be-begitu ya..." _Sialan kau Sasuke! Mengapa kau sudah berpikir sejauh ini?! Kamar untuk Prince?! Omong kosong!_ "Ba-bagaimana de-dengan barang-barang saya yang ada di kamar... yang dulu saya tempati?"

Misaki tersenyum sopan. "Semuanya sudah dipindahkan ke kamar tuan dan nyonya."

_Kamar tuan dan nyonya?!_ Sejak kapan kamar Sasuke berubah menjadi kamar... mereka berdua?!

"Te-terima kasih." Kata Hinata dengan canggung. Sasuke benar-benar serius dalam hal menyuruh Hinata tidur sekamar dengannya.

Misaki lalu tertawa kecil. "Nyonya tidak perlu merasa malu-malu. Berbagi kamar adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri."

Hinata mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia merasa enggan mengomentari pernyataan Misaki.

.

.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen yang tengah ia baca ketika kakaknya melenggang santai ke ruangannya.

"Kau tidak terlihat senang melihat aku pulang." Kata Itachi dengan santai.

"Kau pulang karena mendengar kabar huh? Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruang kerja Sasuke. "Seseorang. Ah, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu." Itachi lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendahuluiku."

"Apakah Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah mendengar ini?"

"Belum."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa memprediksi reaksi kedua orang tuanya saat mendengar kegilaan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san pasti akan senang karena mendapatkan menantu baru. Oh ya, nanti malam aku akan mampir, aku telah membeli banyak oleh-oleh untuk keponakanku tersayang."

"Bilang saja kalau kau penasaran dengan wajah istriku dan ingin bertemu dengannya."

Itachi tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar bisa memahami jalan pikiranku."

.

.

Bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha tidak seseram yang Hinata bayangkan. Awalnya Hinata mengira jika si sulung Uchiha itu akan bersikap buruk padanya dan tidak sudi menerima Hinata sebagai adik ipar barunya.

Tapi tidak.

Itachi justru bersikap sangat baik padanya dan memperlakukan Hinata layaknya adik perempuannya sendiri. Keramahan Itachi yang terlihat tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat menjadikan Hinata merasa dekat dengan kakak iparnya ini.

Itachi benar-benar murah hati.

Atau sinting.

Maksudnya adalah, mana ada seseorang yang langsung menerima dengan lapang hati kabar bahwa dia memiliki adik ipar begitu saja?! Pasti ada sedikit kecurigaan mengapa si adik menikahi wanita yang hanya dikenalnya dalam hitungan jam saja. Tapi Itachi tidak curiga sedikitpun! Bukankah itu berarti ada dua kemungkinan? Yaitu Itachi adalah orang yang super duper murah hati atau super duper sinting.

Dari obrolannya dengan Itachi, Hinata jadi sedikit mengenal seperti apa sosok si sulung Uchiha ini. Ternyata saat ini Itachi sedang sibuk mengurusi kantor cabang Uchiha yang berada di Kumo dan hanya pulang ke Konoha setiap enam bulan sekali. Itachi juga masih lajang, mengejutkan bukan? Mengapa pria setampan dan sekaya Itachi masih bujang?! Mustahil jika pria sekelas Itachi tidak dikelilingi wanita yang memujanya. Hidup benar-benar penuh misteri.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pesta resepsi pernikahan?"

Pertanyaan Itachi sukses membuat Hinata terdiam. Lihat! Pria ini sedikit sinting! Bukannya membahas restu yang belum tentu didapatkan dari orang tua Sasuke, Itachi malah membahas tentang resepsi. Jika 'mertua' Hinata tidak memberikan restu, jangankan menyelenggarakan pesta, malahan ada kemungkinan besar Hinata bisa diusir dari rumah ini.

"Nanti." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat namun berhasil membuat Hinata melongo.

Apa maksudnya _nanti_? Apakah Sasuke memang memiliki rencana untuk meresmikan pernikahan ini?

Tunggu dulu... mengapa Hinata tidak merasa keberatan?

"Akan ada pesta ya?" Tanya Sarada dengan polos.

Itachi tersenyum pada keponakannya yang manis. "Tentu saja. Akan ada pesta besar. Hinata dan kau akan memakai gaun cantik. Semua orang juga akan berpakaian indah. Lalu akan ada banyak makanan enak yang bisa kau makan sepuasnya."

"Apakah akan ada kue yang sangat tinggi?"

"Tentu saja. Kuenya sangat tinggi hingga menyentuh atap."

"Wah... terdengar sangat menyenangkan." Sepasang mata Sarada berbinar-binar. "Aku jadi tidak sabar. Papa, kapan pestanya diadakan?"

"Tunggu keputusan dari nenekmu."

"Aku ingin memakai gaun merah!"

"Boleh."

"Ah ya Sasuke, kau harus mulai menentukan siapa saja yang akan kau undang."

"Mm."

"Apakah nenek juga akan memakai gaun?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana jika pesta pernikahanmu diadakan bertepatan dengan _hanami_? Pasti akan sangat indah menggelar resepsi diantara bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran."

"Itu pasti akan sangat cantik. Paman Itachi sangat pintar."

"Tentu saja."

"Kurasa Kaa-san lebih menyukai tema tradisional."

"Apa itu tema tradisional?"

"Artinya adalah memakai kimono."

"Tapi lebih cantik jika memakai gaun yang saaaangat panjang."

Hey, hey, mengapa tiga orang Uchiha itu seenaknya merencanakan sesuatu tanpa bertanya pada Hinata? Secara teori, Hinata adalah si pengantin wanita yang menjadi fokus utama pernikahan. Tapi mengapa mereka justru mengabaikan kehadiran Hinata disini?! Pesta pernikahan tidak akan bisa terwujud tanpa adanya si pengantin wanita, seharusnya mereka tahu itu! Tidakkah mereka sadar jika semua rencana mereka akan menjadi sia-sia seandainya Hinata tidak hadir?

Hinata lalu berdehem-dehem dan sukses membuat ketiga Uchiha itu diam.

"Apakah anda menyukai menu makan malam hari ini, Itachi-san?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Semua hidangan disini sangat enak." Jawab Itachi dengan wajahnya yang hangat dan ramah.

"Paman, sebenarnya tadi Hinata-san merasa takut untuk bertemu denganmu." Tutur Sarada dengan lugu. "Hinata-san khawatir jika paman tidak suka padanya."

Dasar anak ini!

Hinata berusaha tertawa. "Sarada-chan, itu bukan takut, tapi gugup." Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Sejujurnya saya merasa gugup bertemu anda karena saya tidak tahu apakah Itachi-san menerima kehadiran saya."

"Mengapa aku menolak kehadiran seseorang yang telah dipilih oleh adikku?" Tanya Itachi sambil melemparkan tatapan penuh makna ke arah Sasuke.

"Um... terima kasih karena telah mau menerima saya." Kata Hinata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rasa bingung sekaligus takjub dalam hatinya. Semudah inikah mendapatkan restu dari seorang Itachi Uchiha?

.

.

Sasuke mengantarkan kakaknya hingga ke mobil. "Jadi, apakah dia lulus tes?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke?"

"Nii-san..." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau diam-diam mengevaluasi Hinata dan membuat penilaian di kepalamu."

Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil. "Sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut, dari sekian banyak wanita kau justru memilih menikahi putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga yang baru saja bercerai." Itachi lalu menatap Sasuke dengan serius. "Katakan yang sejujurnya, Sasuke. Mengapa kau buru-buru menikah seperti ini. Aku yakin kalian berdua bahkan tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Lalu mengapa... kau bertindak seperti ini?"

Sasuke hanya diam.

Itachi sangat hafal dengan sifat adiknya. Jika sudah bungkam seperti ini, Sasuke tidak akan mau mengatakan apapun meski didesak.

"Sepertinya keluarga Hyuuga juga tidak tahu tentang pernikahan ini."

"Mm."

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Terlepas dari semua kontroversi yang timbul, secara garis besar Hinata adalah seorang yang baik. Matamu jeli juga ternyata." Itachi lalu masuk ke mobilnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu jika ada masalah."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. "Terima kasih, nii-san."

"Itulah gunanya seorang kakak."

Sepasang kakak-adik itu lalu bertukar senyum.

.

.

"A-aku masih belum terbiasa dengan... ini."

"Maka belajarlah untuk membiasakan diri."

Hinata mencengkeram selimutnya, berbaring di samping Sasuke membuatnya gugup. "Me-mengapa saya harus tidur di kamar ini? Ma-masih ada kamar kosong lain di rumah ini."

"Berhenti mengatakan 'saya', itu terdengar sangat kaku." Kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tertidur.

Hinata lalu memunggungi Sasuke. Belajar untuk terbiasa huh? Oke, Hinata akan melakukannya.

Ia berharap agar Sasuke merasa cepat bosan dengan keberadaan Hinata diatas ranjangnya.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu dan Hinata masih belum berhasil jatuh tertidur. Ini sangat menyebalkan! Haruskah Hinata minum obat tidur dahulu agar cepat terlelap?

Hinata lalu berbalik lagi. Hah... pria ini benar-benar tampan. Uchiha sangat beruntung karena memiliki gen yang bagus.

Apakah Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya tentang menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan? Seandainya iya, bukankah itu artinya pria ini rela bersama dengan Hinata lebih lama lagi?

_Hinata Uchiha._

Terdengar aneh dan... bagus.

Entah mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan untuk mencium kening pria ini.

Hanya sekilas saja tidak apa-apa... kan? Toh, lagi pula Sasuke juga sudah tidur jadi dia tidak mungkin tahu.

Dengan _sangat_ perlahan Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dan mengecup kening itu sekilas.

Hinata lalu kembali memunggungi Sasuke, merasa lega karena pria itu tidak terbangun. Ia lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadanya yang berdegub dengan sangat kencang. Berada di dekat Sasuke benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantung dan akalnya.

Hinata tidak sadar jika Sasuke yang belum tertidur diam-diam tersenyum.

.

.

Jangan lupa review^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**.**

**.**

**5 : Keluarga**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terbangun sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih 12. Sinar matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang tidak terutup rapat. Ugh, sebenarnya Sasuke masih mengantuk dan ingin melanjutkan tidur, sayangnya perutnya yang kosong meminta untuk diisi. Hari ini ia memang sengaja membolos kerja karena tadi malam ia lembur hingga pukul dua dini hari. Ia berencana menghabiskan waktunya seharian ini untuk tidur atau bersantai.

Setelah mandi dan menggosok gigi, kantuknya sedikit menghilang. Ia lalu menyambar pakaian santai untuk dikenakan hari ini. Celana longgar dan kaus oblong menjadi pilihannya, kenyamanan adalah hal yang terpenting baginya. Ketika ia selesai berpakaian, matanya tertuju pada kotak kecil berbahan beludru yang berisi cincin berlian yang ia beli untuk Hinata.

Sasuke memungut kotak beludru itu dan membukanya. Kilauan berlian yang terpasang di cincin ini langsung menyambutnya. Kini ia teringat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata.

_"__Aku adalah pria kaya. Apa kau mau menikahiku?"_

_"__Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Sekaya apa kau?"_

_"__Sangat kaya."_

_"__Apa kau mau memberiku cincin berlian?"_

_"__Tentu."_

_"__Apa kau akan berselingkuh?"_

_"__Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"__Aku memang ingin menikahi pria kaya, namun jika pada akhirnya aku harus diselingkuhi lagi maka akan lebih baik jika aku menikahi pria miskin." Kata Hinata perlahan._

_"__Aku tidak akan menyelingkuhimu, aku janji itu." Kata Sasuke dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Sejujurnya Sasuke bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia menjanjikan hal seserius ini pada wanita yang masih belum jelas identitasnya._

_Namun ketika ia menatap sepasang mata Hinata yang melembut, hatinya bergetar hebat. __**Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?**_ _Benar-benar gila, konyol, dan tidak masuk akal. Sasuke yakin saat ini takdir sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika menyaksikan kegalauannya saat ini._

_"__Jika kau menikahiku, aku tidak bisa memberikan keuntungan apapun padamu. Kau justru yang akan rugi karena menikahi seorang perempuan merepotkan sepertiku. Kata Hinata dengan bersungguh-sungguh."_

_"__Aku tahu."_

_"__Bisakah aku bertanya padamu?"_

_"__Tentang apa?"_

_"__Mengapa aku? Mengapa kau mau memilihku?"_

_"__Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu."_

_Hinata tersenyum getir. "Ini bukanlah kisah dongeng Cinderella dimana cinta pada pandangan pertama antara si Pangeran dan Cinderella sanggup membebaskan semua rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang dialami Cinderella. Kau bukan pangeran, aku bukan Cinderella, kita tidak berada di pesta dansa, bahkan aku juga tidak memakai sepatu kaca!"_

_Hinata lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dan berkata perlahan. "Aku memang bukan Cinderella, namun bisakah kau membawaku pergi? Aku ingin pergi dari semua rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang kualami."_

_"__Oke." Jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang perempuan itu._

_Hinata lalu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau tahu… sejujurnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkan berlian. Aku menginginkan berlian karena aku sangat mengaguminya. Keindahan berlian tercipta karena berlian itu mengalami banyak cobaan. Untuk menjadi berlian mentah, dia harus melewati proses yang panjang dan mengalami tekanan tinggi. Agar berlian itu bisa berkilau sempurna, ia harus dipotong, dipoles dan diasah sedemikian rupa hingga akhirnya sebuah keindahan mampu tercipta. Aku… ingin menjadi seperti berlian yang masih sanggup berkilau terang meski telah mengalami banyak cobaan."_

_Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap sepasang mata Hinata yang sendu. Ia merasa penasaran, bagaimana bisa perempuan ini tetap mampu tersenyum hangat meski sepasang matanya terlihat menangis?_

_"__Apa kau benar-benar ingin membawaku pergi?" Tanya Hinata dengan memelas._

_"__Ya."_

_"__Aku tidak berharap agar kau mencintaiku atau apapun itu. Aku hanya berharap agar kau sudi menerimaku dan mampu menjaga hatiku. Bisakah aku menitipkan hatiku padamu? Kumohon jangan hancurkan hatiku, jika kau melakukannya maka aku bisa mati."_

_Sasuke lalu mengusap setitik air mata yang turun membasahi pipi Hinata. "Aku akan menjaga hatimu, aku janji itu."_

_Hinata lalu meraih tangan Sasuke yang sedang menyeka air mata. Dengan lembut, kedua tangannya memegang telapak tangan Sasuke yang terasa hangat. Dengan perlahan Hinata mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di telapak tangan pria itu. "Dengan ini kutitipkan hatiku padamu."_

_Dan ketika Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke merasa terkesima. Hinata bukanlah wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui, namun ketika ia menatap sepasang mata lavender itu, Sasuke seakan bisa melukiskan sebuah masa depan yang bisa ia lalui bersama Hinata._

_Hanya dalam hitungan menit, wanita ini telah berhasil mencuri hati Sasuke._

_Sasuke lalu menangkup pipi Hinata. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, apa kau tahu itu?"_

_Hinata hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat dunia Sasuke jungkir balik. "Ya… dan aku juga tidak tidak tidak mempermasalahkan itu."_

_"__Kau saat ini sedang mabuk. Ketika kau sadar, kau mungkin tidak mengingat semua percakapan ini."_

_"__Aku tidak akan lari darimu, aku janji itu." Kata Hinata dengan serius. "Jika aku ingin lari, katakan saja jika aku harus membayar ganti rugi yang saaaaangat besar. Dijamin, aku tidak akan lari karena aku tidak memiliki sepeser uang di kantongku."_

_Keduanya lalu tertawa._

Sasuke lalu menutup kotak beludru itu dan menyimpannya kembali. Ia tidak merasa menyesal karena telah menggunakan cara-cara licik untuk mempertahankan Hinata agar tetap di sisinya. Apa yang ia inginkan harus menjadi miliknya, itu adalah prinsip yang ia bawa sejak kecil. Ya, dia memang egois, mau menang sendiri, dan tidak ingin berbagi. Itu adalah sifatnya, dan Sasuke tidak ingin berubah.

Ketika ia turun di lantai satu, ia melihat Hinata yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Hinata terlihat sangat menikmati bukunya dan tidak menyadari Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya.

Sasuke lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mencari sarapan. Ia akan menemui Hinata nanti, setelah perutnya terisi. Salah seorang _maid_ menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan sarapan namun ditolaknya. Hari ini ia sedang ingin makan sereal gandum, ia lalu meminta _maid _membuatkannya jus tomat plus madu yang menjadi minuman favoritnya.

Semua _maid_ yang bekerja di rumah ini berusia di atas 40 tahun. Sasuke sengaja tidak memilih _maid_ yang masih muda karena tidak ingin para _maid_ itu merayunya dan bersikap genit padanya. Ia pernah mendapatkan pengalaman buruk karena mempekerjakan _maid_ yang berusia 21 tahun. Wanita gila itu tiba-tiba menubruk Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di kamar dan berusaha menggodanya. Sontak saja Sasuke murka dan _maid_ kurang ajar itu langsung ditendang dari kediaman Uchiha. Ugh, membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke merinding. Ia masih tidak percaya ia hampir dilecehkan oleh karyawannya sendiri di rumahnya.

Ketika Sasuke selesai makan, Hinata masih tetap berada di posisi awalnya di sofa. Sasuke tidak tahu buku apa yang tengah dibaca oleh Hinata hingga membuat wanita itu begitu terhanyut dalam buku itu.

Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Wanita itu lalu terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"S-Sasuke! Astaga, kau membuatku terkejut."

"Mm." Komentar Sasuke dengan nada malas. Ia lalu menyambar remot dan mulai menyalakan TV layar datar yang diletakkan tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau terlihat sedikit lelah." Kata Hinata sambil meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. Sasuke lalu melirik buku itu. Huh, ternyata sebuah novel.

"Ya, tadi malam aku lembur hingga pukul dua." Sasuke lalu menggerutu sambil memindah-mindah channel. Mengapa tidak ada satupun acara yang menarik di TV?! Karena kesal, ia mematikan kembali TV nya dan membanting remot dengan kasar.

"Sasuke… apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Mm. Aku hanya bosan." Ia lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata dan membuat perempuan itu memekik karena terkejut. Wajahnya merona hebat.

"S-Sasuke? A-apa yang-"

"Bacakan aku sebuah cerita." Kata Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Ce-cerita apa?"

"Terserah. Yang penting itu bisa mengusir rasa bosanku." Sasuke lalu melirik buku novel yang tergeletak di meja dan menyambarnya. "Bacakan ini untukku."

"O-oke." Hinata lalu mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke dan mulai membacanya.

Suara Hinata yang merdu mulai mengalun lembut. Kalimat demi kalimat mengalir dan menceritakan sebuah kisah mengenai sebuah kerajaan dan tuan puterinya. Sasuke terkekeh dalam hati, Hinata benar-benar menyukai kisah dongeng.

Berbaring di pangkuan Hinata seperti ini terasa… nyaman. Sasuke benar-benar tidak salah pilih. Istrinya ini memiliki tubuh yang bagus, tidak gemuk namun juga tidak kurus. Lihat saja pahanya, benar-benar nyaman untuk dijadikan bantal. Perutnya yang ramping dan rata terlihat sangat menggoda. Ck… lihatlah juga dadanya, benar-benar seksi. Entah mengapa di dunia ini justru ada pria tolol yang menyia-nyiakan wanita seperti ini. Terserahlah, yang penting Sasuke menang banyak.

Sasuke lalu mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya pada cerita yang dibacakan Hinata. Akan sangat sia-sia jika suara merdu Hinata terbuang percuma tanpa ada yang mendengarkan. Dalam kisah itu, sang puteri yang telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya harus memimpin sebuah kerajaan yang tengah berseteru dengan kerajaan tetangga. Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya, suara Hinata membuatnya tenang.

Tanpa sadar ia mulai tertidur.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu berapa lama ia membaca, yang jelas kini tenggorokannya mulai kering. Ia lalu menyudahi ceritanya dan melihat Sasuke… tertidur di pangkuannya.

Hinata bingung, haruskah ia membangunkan pria ini? Tenggorokannya kering, ia butuh minum. Akan tetapi ia juga merasa tidak tega membangunkan Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas. Melihat kantung matanya yang tebal, Hinata merasa sedikit iba dan membiarkan pria ini tidur sejenak di pangkuannya. Mungkin 10 menit lagi Sasuke akan terbangun.

Salah.

Hinata sudah menunggu selama 35 menit namun pria ini tidak kunjung bangun. Kaki Hinata kini mulai mati rasa akibat terlalu lama berada di posisi yang sama. Aarrgh… kapan Sasuke akan bangun?

Hinata lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke perlahan, mencoba membangunkannya. Nampaknya usahanya berhasil karena Sasuke terlihat mulai membuka mata.

"A-akan lebih nyaman jika kau tidur di ranjang kamar." Kata Hinata perlahan.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan sepasang mata hitamnya yang terlihat masih mengantuk. "Aku… tertidur?" Tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Ya."

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sudah sekitar 45 menit."

"Oh."

"Um…. S-Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"Bi-bisakah kau mengangkat kepalamu?"

Pria itu justru tersenyum lebar. "Mengapa? Aku nyaman disini."

"Kakiku mulai mati rasa."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke harus rela meninggalkan bantal empuknya. Ah, padahal ia masih belum puas tidur. Sayang sekali.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke saat Hinata beranjak berdiri.

"Ke dapur, aku ingin mengambil minum."

Hinata sedikit bingung mengapa Sasuke justru mengekorinya hingga ke dapur. Ah, mungkin saja pria ini juga sedang haus. Hinata lalu mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air minum dari teko yang berada di atas meja hingga gelas itu hampir penuh. Dalam beberapa tegukan, ia menghabiskan air itu.

"Sasuke, kau juga mau minum?" Tanya Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke langsung merebut gelas yang ada di tangan Hinata.

Dan menggunakan gelas itu untuk minum.

Tidak bisakah Sasuke mengambil gelas yang lain?! Eh… bukankah yang barusan itu adalah… _indirect kiss?_

Wajah Hinata langsung merona merah. Nampaknya Sasuke tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Hinata karena pria brengsek itu justru menyeringai.

"Mengapa kau merona seperti itu huh?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Hinata sambil mencoba bersikap santai.

"Apa kau mau yang langsung?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Apa maksudnya itu?

"Kuanggap sikap diammu itu sebagai _iya._"

Dan si brengsek ini menciumnya.

Sialan.

.

.

"Hinata-san, mengapa kau memutuskan untuk tidur denganku malam ini?" Tanya Sarada sambil mengelus Prince yang tertidur di sampingnya. Karena hendak tidur, kacamata yang biasanya menghiasi wajah Sarada diletakkan di meja. Bocah manis ini terlihat semakin manis lagi ketika tidak memakai kacamata.

Hinata hanya tertawa garing sambil membenarkan selimutnya. Ia hendak menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada bocah ini bahwa Hinata ingin tidur dengannya karena tidak ingin berada di samping Sasuke malam ini karena ia takut Sasuke akan memangsanya. Ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan pria itu siang tadi masih menyisakan rona merah di wajahnya hingga saat ini.

Hinata pernah berciuman sebelumnya, tapi tidak seintens _itu_. Maksudnya, ugh! Tidak hanya bibir, tapi juga gigi dan lidah. Itu… itu… sangat asing baginya. Bukannya ia menolak atau apapun itu… ia hanya… aargghh! Dan juga tangannya! Tidak seharusnya tangannya itu meraba-raba tubuhnya seperti itu! Dan mengapa pula ia tidak menolak semua ciuman dan sentuhannya?! Kini Hinata harus rela memakai kaus berleher tinggi demi menutupi semua jejak yang ada di tubuhnya. Ini benar-benar tidak nyaman!

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya jika aku tidur disini malam ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil memasang ekspresi memelas. Hinata rela jika mendapat julukan pengecut karena meminta perlindungan dari bocah berumur tujuh tahun. Pokoknya ia benar-benar tidak mau sekamar dengan Sasuke malam ini. Ia takut dimangsa hidup-hidup!

"Boleh kok, aku tidak menolak." Kata Sarada sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Prince lalu bangun dan menguap, hanya sebentar saja karena kucing pemalas itu kembali tertidur.

"Te-terima kasih." Bisik Hinata. Beruntungnya ia karena mendapatkan tameng seampuh Sarada.

"Apakah Hinata-san diusir papa?"

Ugh… perkataan polos anak ini membuatnya kikuk.

"Ahahaha…. Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya… h-hanya ingin me-mencoba tidur di ranjang milik Sarada-chan malam ini. Hahaha… um, selamat tidur."

Hinata lalu berbalik untuk memunggungi Sarada. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi anak kecil yang masih lugu ini. Aii…

"Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur dengan seseorang." Perkataan Sarada terdengar sangat jelas di kamar yang sunyi ini.

Hinata kembali berbalik. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku selalu tidur di kamar sendiri. Papa bilang, aku adalah anak yang pemberani jadi aku harus terbiasa tidur sendiri."

"Ah… begitu ya…" Bisik Hinata. Ia lalu mulai mengenang masa kecilnya. "Dulu aku juga selalu tidur sendiri."

"Apakah Hinata-san juga takut?"

"Pada awalnya iya, namun lama-kelamaan aku menjadi terbiasa."

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Suara dengkuran Prince menjadi pengisi kesunyian mereka.

"Hinata-san?"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan pada teman-temanku kalau aku sekarang memiliki mama?"

Hinata mematung untuk beberapa saat. "Um… ti-tidak masalah untukku ji-jika kau ingin mengatakan itu." Pada dasarnya saat ini ia adalah seorang ibu… kan?

"Terima kasih."

Hinata tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi Sarada saat ini karena bocah itu menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Hinata-san, apa kau tahu?" Ujar Sarada dari dalam selimutnya. "Mama kandungku tidak menyukaiku. Dia bilang gara-gara melahirkanku hidupnya menjadi hancur."

Hinata terkesiap. Ibu kandung macam apa itu yang tega mengeluarkan kata-kata sekejam itu pada anaknya sendiri.

"Hey… mungkin itu tidak benar." Kata Hinata perlahan. Sepasang mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca membayangkan ada orang yang tega menyakiti hati gadis kecil ini.

Sarada hanya diam dan enggan keluar dari selimut yang membungkusi wajahnya.

"Aku…" Hinata lalu berdehem-dehem untuk menghilangkan rasa tercekat yang menggelayuti tenggorokannya. "Aku tidak punya ibu… ibuku meninggal karena melahirkanku." Meski Hinata tidak memiliki memori tentang ibunya, hatinya terasa pilu setiap kali mengenang itu.

Kini Sarada menurunkan selimutnya. Wajah mungilnya nampak basah oleh air mata. "Aku turut bersedih mendengar itu."

Hinata lalu berusaha tersenyum. Apa yang bisa ia katakan untuk menghibur Sarada? _Mamamu sebenarnya mencintaimu_, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu jika si wanita keji itu ternyata benar-benar tidak menginginkan Sarada. Hinata tidak ingin memupuk harapan kosong untuk Sarada.

"Aku tidak pandai menghibur orang." Kata Hinata perlahan. "Jika kau sedih, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghilangkan kesedihanmu. Namun jika kau ingin bercerita tentang apapun itu, aku akan mendengarkan. Jika kau tidak ingin sendirian, aku akan menemanimu. Jika kau ingin menangis, aku akan berada di sisimu dan menghapus air matamu. Mungkin aku bukan… mama yang sesungguhnya, tapi aku berjanji akan menjadi sahabat yang selalu mendampingimu."

Hinata lalu meraih tubuh bocah kecil itu yang tengah menangis. "Kita adalah keluarga sekarang… kita akan saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Itu adalah arti dari keluarga." Bisik Hinata sambil berusaha mengenyahkan memori yang membanjiri benaknya.

_Benar… seperti itulah arti keluarga…_

.

.

Sasuke berulang kali membaca pesan yang baru ia terima dari Kakashi.

_Sakura Haruno mendadak datang ke Konoha. Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahmu. Ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan Sarada. Kira-kira 15 menit lagi ia akan sampai._

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Untuk apa wanita ini datang lagi? Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Sasuke telah mengancamnya untuk tidak lagi menemuinya ataupun Sarada.

Dasar wanita pembawa sial!

Ia lalu pergi ke ruang tamu, nampak sosok Sarada sedang bermain-main dengan kucing pemalas yang hanya tahu makan dan tidur. Tidak jauh darinya, Hinata terlihat sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengupas buah pear.

"Hinata?" Panggil Sasuke sambil menghampiri wanita itu.

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Um, oke." Hinata lalu meletakkan pear dan pisau yang ada di tangannya. "Mari kita ke dapur."

Nampaknya Sarada masih belum menyadari kepergian dua orang dewasa itu. Bocah berkacamata itu masih asyik menggelitiki perut kucingnya yang semakin gendut dari hari ke hari.

Hinata lalu mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Setelah bersih, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan penuh keseriusan. "Kumohon bawalah Sarada pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga. Akan ada tamu yang datang ke rumah ini 15 menit lagi, dan aku tidak ingin Sarada bertemu dengannya."

.

.

Membawa Sarada keluar dari rumah tidaklah sulit. Hinata hanya tinggal mengajak Sarada untuk membeli makanan kucing untuk Prince karena makanan yang ada hampir habis. Hinata tidak tahu siapa 'tamu' itu. Tapi melihat ekspresi masam di wajah Sasuke, Hinata bisa menebak jika tamu itu benar-benar tidak diharapkan.

"Sarada-chan, setelah ini kau ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Hinata sambil membawa sekantung besar makanan kucing ke kasir. "Ini masih jam empat sore, apa kau mau pergi jalan-jalan bersamaku?" Akan lebih baik jika mereka pulang agak larut kan? Siapa tahu si tamu itu belum juga pergi dari rumah sekarang.

"Hinata-san ingin kemana?" Sarada justru bertanya balik.

"Um… bagaimana jika kita pergi makan?"

"Boleh."

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Um… burger?"

"Oke."

Akan tetapi, ketika Hinata hendak membayar, ia lupa jika dompetnya masih tertinggal di mobil.

"Ah maaf, dompet saya tertinggal di mobil, saya hendak mengambilnya dulu." Kata Hinata pada si petugas kasir. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sarada. "Sarada-chan, tunggu sebentar disini ya."

Sarada mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa Hinata pergi meninggalkan toko. Akan tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika ada dua pria bertubuh tinggi menghalangi jalannya.

Mata putih. _Hyuuga._

Hinata menelan ludah. Keluarga Hyuuga kini datang mencarinya. Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukan Hinata disini? Bukankah selama ini ia-

Ah…

Hinata bertemu dengan Hanabi di tempat ini seminggu yang lalu. Mungkinkah Hanabi menceritakan pertemuan mereka? Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa keluarga Hyuuga repot-repot mencarinya? _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

"Nona." Kata salah seorang pria itu. "Tuan besar memerintahkan kami untuk membawa nona pulang."

Hinata mundur selangkah. "Katakan pada ayahku jika aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Nona, tuan besar telah memerintahkan kami. Saya harap nona mau ikut dengan kami."

Hinata sedikit terkejut karena Toru, supir pribadinya kini berdiri menghalangi kedua orang itu. "Ada masalah apa antara tuan-tuan ini dengan Hinata-sama?" Kata Toru dengan nada sopan namun tegas.

"Saya harap tuan mau menyingkir, ini adalah masalah internal keluarga Hyuuga."

Hinata merasa panik ketika dua orang Hyuuga berwajah bengis mulai mendekati Toru. Bila dibandingkan, Toru bukanlah tandingan kedua orang ini.

"Saya tidak akan menyingkir."

Dan kepanikan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dua orang Hyuuga itu menyergap Toru, memukulnya, lalu membantingnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Toru terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Hinata ketika dua orang itu hendak mendekati Toru. "Hentikan, kumohon. Aku akan ikut denganmu!"

Dua orang itu lalu berhenti.

Hinata lalu mendekati Toru. "Toru-san, kumohon jagalah Sarada." Saat ini Sarada hanya seorang diri di toko. Jika sampai Toru tidak sadarkan diri, siapa yang akan menjaga Sarada nanti?

"Nyonya…"

"Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu padaku, aku yakin itu. Kedua orang itu hanya ingin membawaku menemui keluarga Hyuuga." Bisik Hinata.

Setelah selesai mengatakan itu, Hinata kembali berdiri. Mata levendernya menatap kedua orang itu dengan tenang. "Bawa aku kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga."

_Apalagi yang diinginkan oleh keluarga Hyuuga kali ini?_

.

.

**Sekedar info saja, harga cincin 500 juta itu saya setarakan dengan nilai rupiah. Jadi nilai 500 juta itu bukan dollar atau yen atau apapun yang lainnya. 500 juta memang angka yang terlalu besar ya, hehehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**6 : Otou-san…**

**.**

**.**

"Kau benar-benar ingin melarangku bertemu dengan puteri kandungku sendiri?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut tidak percaya. "Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan santai. Wanita pengganggu ini memaksa masuk ke rumahnya dan berteriak-teriak ingin bertemu Sarada. Ugh, meski baru beberapa menit ia menghadapi Sakura kepalanya langsung terasa pening.

"Mengapa tidak?" Balas Sasuke dengan acuh.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Aku adalah ibu kandung Sarada! Aku yang mengandungnya di perutku selama sembilan bulan dan yang telah berjuang untuk melahirkannya! Aku memiliki hak untuk bertemu dengannya!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau sendiri yang telah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau tidak menginginkannya."

"Itu dulu!" Sepasang mata Sakura lalu berkaca-kaca. "Sasuke, aku melahirkan Sarada saat usiaku 18 tahun. Saat kelulusan SMA, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu jika aku telah hamil tiga bulan. Aku panik! Aku tidak ingin masa mudaku berakhir begitu saja! Aku belum siap menjadi seorang ibu di usiaku yang baru 18 tahun!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "Aku juga tidak siap menjadi seorang ayah di usiaku yang baru menginjak 18 tahun."

"Kau dan aku berbeda, Sasuke. Menjadi seorang ayah tidak sama dengan menjadi seorang ibu."

Sasuke tertawa getir. "Tidak sama?! Apanya yang tidak sama?! Seorang ayah juga memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar! Kau melimpahkan tanggung jawabmu begitu saja padaku. Kau lebih memilih lari dan menelantarkan anakmu sendiri yang baru berusia tiga hari!"

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain! Apa yang bisa kulakukan?! Orang tuaku membenciku!"

"Tidak memiliki pilihan?! Mungkin keluarga Haruno telah angkat tangan, tapi keluarga Uchiha bersedia bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dan Sarada. _Aku_ bersedia bertanggung jawab dengan menikahimu. Tapi apa jawabanmu?! Kau mengatakan jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Kau mengatakan jika kau lebih memilih pergi daripada harus membesarkan puteri kandungmu. Kau lebih memilih menjadi perempuan lajang daripada menjadi istri Uchiha. Kau bahkan menandatangani surat perjanjian dan menyerahkan hak atas Sarada padaku sepenuhnya."

Kini suara Sakura melemah. "Aku tahu jika aku dulu memang bodoh. Aku menyesali keputusan yang telah kuambil dulu. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sarada. Kumohon Sasuke, pertemukan aku dengannya."

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga."

"Sasuke, beri satu kesempatan padaku. Kumohon…" Pinta Sakura dengan memelas.

"Pergi." Suara Sasuke semakin meninggi.

"Mengapa kau bersikap sekejam ini padaku?!"

"Kau yang bersikap kejam terlebih dulu. Apakah kau sudah lupa kejadian dua tahun lalu? Saat itu Sarada benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu, awalnya kau menyetujuinya, bahkan kau mengundang kami datang ke rumahmu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ketika kami berdua berada di depan pintu rumahmu yang terbuka sedikit, kau berkata dengan jelas pada orang tuamu jika kau tidak menyukai Sarada karena gara-gara melahirkannya hidupmu menjadi hancur." Sasuke lalu tersenyum getir. "Apakah kau tahu betapa hancurnya hati anak itu ketika mendengarnya?"

Sakura lalu menangis. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika Sarada mendengar itu. Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu jika aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku?! Aku berani bersumpah!"

"Bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak, yang jelas kau telah menyakitinya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu untuk itu."

"Kumohon beri satu kesempatan padaku…"

"Pergi sekarang juga, jika kau masih bersikeras disini maka aku akan menyeretmu keluar."

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Sakura beranjak berdiri. "Aku tidak akan menyerah."

"Terserah. Toh, kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Hak asuh Sarada sudah menjadi milikku. Dia adalah Uchiha, bukan Haruno."

Sambil menggeretakkan giginya, Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Ketika suasana rumah kembali sunyi, Sasuke lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia memaki dirinya saat remaja dulu karena telah berpacaran dengan Sakura Haruno meski tidak mencintainya. Ugh, sebenarnya apa yang dulu membuatnya sudi melirik Sakura?! Sakura bahkan bukan tipenya! Yah, apa boleh buat. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.

"Meong~"

Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Prince yang kini berusaha naik ke sofa.

"Meong~"

Sasuke lalu memungut Prince dan meletakkan kucing itu di atas perutnya.

"Meong~" Kucing itu kemudian mendengkur dengan nyaring.

Sasuke lalu mengelus kepala Prince dengan lembut. "Mm, aku juga merindukan istri dan anakku."

"Meong~"

"Ah, kau sungguh beruntung bisa tidur bersama dua orang perempuan itu. Apa kau tahu, tadi malam aku harus memeluk bantal Hinata agar bisa tidur. Wangi rambutnya yang tertinggal di bantal benar-benar membuatku gila."

Sepertinya Sasuke bertindak terlalu cepat sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit takut dan menjaga jarak. Mau bagaimana lagi? Wajahnya yang malu-malu dan pipi merahnya benar-benar menggodanya.

Aish… sepertinya kedatangan bayi Uchiha masih lama lagi. Sasuke harus sabar menanti.

Pintu rumah dibuka dan terdengar suara langkah kaki Sarada menghampirinya. "Papa!"

Sasuke bangkit duduk dan membuat Prince meloncat ke lantai. "Kau sudah pulang?" Sekujur tubuhnya lalu membeku saat melihat wajah Toru yang babak belur. "Dimana Hinata?"

Sarada terlihat susah payah menahan air mata. "Papa, _hiks… hiks…_ Hinata-san, di- _hiks…_ diculik, Hinata-san diculik!"

Sepasang mata Sasuke menatap Toru dengan tajam, berusaha meminta penjelasan.

Toru hanya bisa berbicara dengan pasrah. "Nyonya dibawa paksa ke kediaman Hyuuga."

.

.

Hinata berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Pada akhirnya ia kembali lagi kesini…

"Nona, silahkan masuk. Tuan besar telah menanti kepulangan nona." Ujar salah seorang pelayan.

Hinata masih tetap diam mematung. Ia tidak ingin masuk. Jika ia masuk… seolah-olah ia tidak akan bisa keluar lagi dari tempat ini.

"Nona, saya mohon anda segera masuk. Tidak baik jika terlalu lama berada di luar." Bujuk si pelayan.

Sepasang mata Hinata mengeras ketika sosok Hiashi Hyuuga berjalan menghampirinya. "Jika dia tidak ingin masuk maka biarkan saja." Suara Hiashi terdengar keras dan tegas. "Jika dia ingin membeku di luar maka abaikan saja. Selama ia tidak meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga maka terserah ia ingin berada dimana."

Hinata mengepalkan erat tangannya. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, _Otou-san._"

Hiashi masih berdiri tegap dan kokoh di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Garis-garis penuaan yang menghiasi wajahnya justru membuat penampilannya semakin keras dan kaku.

"Perceraianmu dengan keluarga Satoki telah mempermalukan keluarga Hyuuga." Kata Hiashi dengan nada dingin. "Kau telah gagal menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang istri! Mengapa kau tidak sanggup melaksanakan hal sesederhana itu?!"

Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak gemetar ataupun gugup. "Jika aku memang telah mempermalukan keluarga Hyuuga, mengapa Otou-san menginginkanku untuk kembali lagi kesini? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi disini?"

"Lancang!" Teriak Hiashi. "Keluarga Hyuuga telah menunjukkan kemurahannya karena telah sudi menampung seorang janda yang dibuang oleh suaminya, dan seperti inikah balasanmu?"

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah menginginkan 'kemurahan hati' Hyuuga! Aku lebih senang hidup mandiri tanpa bergantung pada keluarga Hyuuga!"

Ekspresi Hiashi terlihat semakin kaku. "Bawa Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dan jangan biarkan ia keluar."

Kedua orang _bodyguard_ lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Akan tetapi Hinata menepis tangan yang berusaha meraihnya. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Bawa dia."

"Kubilang jangan menyentuhku!"

Dengan paksa, kedua orang itu membawa masuk Hinata yang terlihat meronta-ronta sambil sesekali berteriak meminta dilepaskan.

Semua pelayan yang menyaksikan itu menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka merasa tidak tega melihat sang nona diseret paksa seperti itu.

Hanabi yang melihat itu semua menitikkan air mata. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ayahnya akan membawa paksa kakaknya seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, Hanabi tidak bermaksud mengadu pada ayahnya mengenai keberadaan kakaknya. Ia hanya berusaha mengatakan pada semua pelayan yang menyayangi Hinata jika keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja pasca perceraiannya dengan Akio Satoki, Hinata terlihat sehat dan bahagia. Ia tidak tahu ayahnya diam-diam turut mendengarkan ceritanya. Ketika ayahnya mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padanya, ia mengira ayahnya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata.

Namun siapa sangka…

Jika seperti ini akhirnya, akan lebih baik jika Hanabi tutup mulut saja.

"Mengapa kau menangisi orang seperti itu?"

Hanabi lalu berbalik dan menatap wajah ibunya yang terlihat tenang, seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi. "Okaa-san… mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu?!"

Di usianya yang telah menginjak kepala empat, kecantikan Kasumi Hyuuga tidak kunjung pudar. "Tak perlu menangisinya." Kasumi lalu beranjak pergi. "Buang-buang tenaga saja."

Hanabi mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Hatinya terasa perih…

.

.

Setelah menangis hingga air matanya mengering, emosi Hinata kembali tenang. Matanya terasa bengkak dan tenggorokannya kering, meski begitu ia enggan beranjak dari posisinya yang tengah terduduk di lantai.

Pada akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke sangkar ini…

Mengapa?

Mengapa ia berakhir seperti ini?

Tengah malam telah terlewat namun Hinata masih belum mengantuk. Ia masih sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran dan memorinya.

Ia benci kamar ini.

Ia benci rumah ini.

Sejak kecil, setiap kali ia berbuat kesalahan atau ketika ayahnya memarahinya tanpa sebab, Hinata akan dikurung di kamar ini dan tidak diperbolehkan keluar hingga waktu yang ditentukan. Ia pernah beberapa kali mencoba kabur dari kamar ini, namun usahanya selalu berakhir sia-sia dan hukumannya semakin bertambah.

Ia benci ketidakberdayaan ini.

Ia benci merasa lemah seperti ini.

Sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Sampai kapan ia akan benar-benar bebas?

Hinata lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia lalu membenamkan dirinya ke atas ranjang dan berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang hendak tumpah kembali.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk keluar dari semua ini?

Ia tidak memiliki apapun. Ia tidak memiliki harta kekayaan, ia tidak memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya, ia tidak memiliki teman, ia tidak memiliki-

Ah…

Entah kenapa di benaknya terbayang sosok Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha pasti sudi menolongnya… kan? Hinata tidak tahu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka berdua, tapi setidaknya ia dan Sasuke bisa disebut teman kan?

Hinata lalu kembali duduk dan berusaha mencari-cari ponselnya. Akan tetapi ia ingat jika dompet dan ponselnya tertinggal di mobil Toru. Hinata menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Bagaimana caranya menghubungi Sasuke? Meminjam ponsel milik pelayan? Tapi Hinata tidak mengingat nomor ponsel Sasuke! Mengirim surat ke kediaman Uchiha? Tapi siapa yang bisa ia mintai tolong? Para pelayan tidak ada yang berani menentang Hiashi.

_Apa yang bisa ia lakukan…_

.

.

_Pyaarrr! _

_Suara kaca pecah terdengar nyaring. Hinata sedikit gemetar ketika mengetahui bingkai foto yang baru saja ia pegang jatuh ke lantai dan langsung pecah berantakan. Ia tidak bermaksud memecahkannya, ia benar-benar tidak sengaja. Niat awalnya adalah Hinata ingin melihat foto mendiang ibu kandungnya yang disimpan oleh ayahnya dalam laci meja yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Hinata benar-benar ingin melihat seperti apa wajah ibu kandungnya. Selama sepuluh tahun hidupnya ia tidak pernah tahu karena tidak ada satupun foto mendiang ibunya di rumah ini. Ibu tirinya telah menurunkan semua foto yang berkaitan dengan mendiang ibunya._

_Wajah Hinata sangat mirip dengan mendiang ibunya… Hinata mengigit bibirnya ketika mengetahui fakta ini. Jadi inilah mengapa ia tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan ayahnya selain bola mata Hyuuga yang menjadi ciri khas keturunan Hyuuga._

_Hinata tersentak ketika pintu dibuka dan menampakkan sosok Hiashi yang terlihat marah. Ketika Hiashi melihat pecahan kaca di lantai sekaligus bingkai foto yang hancur, kemarahannya semakin menjadi-jadi._

_"O-Otou-san, a-a-aku mi-minta maaf."_

_"MASUK KE KAMAR!"_

_Teriakan Hiashi membuat Hinata terperanjat dan tidak sengaja jatuh. Pecahan kaca mengenai tangan dan kakinya. Dengan susah payah Hinata kembali berdiri meski darah mulai menetes perlahan._

_"Aku benar-benar benci memiliki puteri sepertimu." Kalimat tajam Hiashi benar-benar menusuk hati gadis malang itu._

_"Otou-san… mengapa kau membenciku?"_

_Hinata mengabaikan darah yang menetes akibat pecahan kaca yang melukai tangan dan kakinya. Perih di lukanya itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan perih dihatinya. Setiap anak pasti akan shock saat mendengar jika orang tuanya membencinya_

_Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata dingin. "Karena kau, ibumu mati… Seharusnya kau tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini."_

Hinata terkesiap dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Mengapa ia bermimpi seperti itu _lagi?_ Dan sejak kapan ia jatuh tertidur? Hinata lalu menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Kenangan itu akan menjadi luka batinnya yang tidak akan bisa sembuh hingga kapanpun juga.

_"Karena kau, ibumu mati… Seharusnya kau tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini."_

Mengapa ibunya harus meninggal setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkannya? Jika kehadiran Hinata di dunia ini menyebabkan ibunya mati, maka akan lebih baik jika Hinata tidak pernah dilahirkan.

_"Karena kau, ibumu mati… Seharusnya kau tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini."_

Jika ibunya tidak mati, mungkin ayahnya tidak akan berubah menjadi pria yang dingin seperti ini.

Kehadiran Hinata benar-benar tidak diharapkan…

Hinata kembali terlonjak ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

"Nona, saya mengantarkan sarapan untuk nona." Ujar salah seorang pelayan sambil membuka pintu.

Hinata hanya duduk mematung di ranjang sambil menyaksikan pelayan itu meletakkan nampan yang berisi sarapan.

"Nona, selamat menikmati sarapan anda." Setelah mengatakan itu, si pelayan muda undur diri sambil kembali mengunci pintu kamar.

Hinata benar-benar tidak memiliki selera makan saat ini. Aroma menu sarapan yang nikmat gagal memancing nafsu makannya.

Meski begitu…

Hinata lalu menghampiri sarapan itu. _Meski begitu, ia harus makan agar tetap hidup._ Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata tidak akan menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri dengan melewatkan makan. Dengan tenggorokan tercekat, Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga menelan sarapan yang terasa hambar di lidahnya. Ia tidak ingin menyerah. Ia tetap ingin berjuang agar bisa bebas dari tempat ini. Ia harus mencari cara keluar dari sangkar ini.

Pagi beranjak siang, lalu siang beranjak sore. Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menunggu hingga malam tiba. Ia akan mencoba keluar dari kamar ini.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika Hinata melaksanakan niatnya. Ia memilih waktu ini karena tahu penjagaan di kediaman Hyuuga justru akan semakin ketat ketika diatas jam sepuluh malam.

Hinata menggunakan semua selimut, sprei, gaun panjang hingga celana panjangnya untuk disatukan dan diikat menjadi sebuah tali. Cara ini memang bodoh, tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri seperti boneka yang dikurung dalam kotak kaca.

Dengan sedikit susah payah, Hinata akhirnya bisa menjejakkan kakinya di rerumputan dengan kondisi selamat. Hinata tahu kediaman Hyuuga memiliki banyak kamera pengawas yang terpasang, oleh karena itu ia harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak tertangkap.

Nampaknya ia terlalu meremehkan Hyuuga, baru lima langkah ia berjalan, Hinata langsung tertangkap.

Sial.

.

.

"Aku tahu pasti kau akan memberontak dan mencoba kabur." Kata Hiashi dengan nada dinginnya yang khas.

Hinata duduk dengan tenang sambil tersenyum tipis, seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Mengapa kau mencoba melarikan diri huh?!"

"Mengapa Otou-san berusaha mengurungku?" Balas Hinata dengan sengit. "Aku bukan lagi gadis remaja berumur 12 tahun yang hanya bisa patuh saat harus dikurung di kamar."

Hiashi tidak mengatakan apapun, akan tetapi sepasang matanya menyipit tajam.

"Keluarga mana yang akan Otou-san pilih kali ini?! Aku hendak dijual pada siapa?! Otou-san menahanku di rumah ini karena hendak menggunakanku kembali demi keuntungan Hyuuga kan?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Itu benar kan?" Hinata tersenyum mengejek. "Aku hanyalah boneka yang bisa diperjual-belikan demi keuntungan Hyuuga. Tidak seperti Hanabi yang Otou-san persiapkan menjadi sang pewaris."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi lancang seperti ini?!"

Kini Hinata menaikkan volume suaranya. "Sejak Otou-san menikahkanku dengan pria sampah itu! Apakah Otou-san tahu apa yang telah kualami selama menjadi istri pria sampah itu?!" Hinata lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil mengecilkan suaranya. "Aku menderita… Otou-san, aku benar-benar menderita…"

Hiashi tidak mengatakan apapun, akan tetapi sudut bibirnya gemetar meski hanya sekilas saja.

"Otou-san, aku menderita. Mereka menyakiti batinku…" Ujar Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Otou-san… aku benar-benar tidak bahagia…"

Hiashi tetap diam.

"Otou-san, aku tidak berharap untuk dicintai olehmu, aku hanya berharap kau sudi mengijinkanku untuk hidup dengan bebas."

Kasumi Hyuuga mengintip dari balik pintu, menyaksikan dengan ekspresi tenang adegan ayah-anak itu.

Hinata lalu menghampiri ayahnya dan bersimpuh di depannya. "Otou-san, untuk kali ini saja… kumohon… untuk sekali ini saja, kabulkan harapanku. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi. Otou-san mohon ijinkan aku untuk hidup dengan bebas. Otou-san, sejak kecil aku selalu patuh padamu. Aku selalu mengikuti semua peraturanmu dan tidak pernah meminta apapun. Tapi kali ini… aku mohon padamu Otou-san, kumohon kabulkan keinginanku ini."

Melihat ekspresi wajah Hiashi yang sedikit melunak, secercah harapan muncul di hati Hinata. "Otou-san… aku tidak meminta apapun darimu, jika kau ingin menjadikan Hanabi pewaris tunggalmu maka aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku hanya ingin hidup bebas, Otou-san."

Hiashi membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara. Akan tetapi suara Kasumi Hyuuga justru mendahuluinya.

"Seandainya kau memang 'hidup dengan bebas' maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kasumi berjalan dengan anggun mendekati Hinata yang kini kembali bangkit berdiri.

"Hidup seperti orang-orang lainnya." Jawab Hinata dengan tenang. "Aku hanya ingin hidup dalam kesederhanaan."

"Oh…" Kasumi meneliti dengan tajam penampilan Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. "Kesederhanaan huh…"

Dengan secepat kilat, Kasumi menarik kerah sweater yang dikenakan Hinata sekaligus menyibakkan rambut indigo itu.

Hinata terkesiap. _Tidak…_

Hinata berusaha mengindar, akan tetapi terlambat. Ayahnya terlanjur melihat jejak ciuman Sasuke yang menghiasi leher dan bahunya. Meski beberapa hari telah berlalu, _kissmark_ itu masih belum juga menghilang.

_Tidak, tidak, tidak…_

"Hidup dengan bebas huh…" Sindir Kasumi dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Otou-san…" Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat ketika melihat ekspresi kemurkaan di wajah ayahnya. Ia tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Hiashi saat ini, 'pasca bercerai, puteri sulungnya berubah menjadi wanita jalang'.

"Apa-apaan ini, Hinata?!"

"Otou-san, ku-kumohon dengarkan pe-penjelasanku…"

"Penjelasan?! Penjelasan apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?!"

Kasumi kembali menyela. "Ini adalah hasil dari keinginan 'hidup dengan bebas' yang dicetuskan Hinata."

"Otou-san, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan…"

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Seorang wanita Hyuuga menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan harga dirinya."

Kasumi tersenyum. "Hinata, katakan pada ayahmu dimanakah kau tinggal selama ini dan siapa saja pria yang telah kau tiduri."

**Plak!**

Hinata dapat merasakan pipinya berubah perih.

"Otou-san…" Hinata membelalakkan matanya. "Kau… menamparku?" Ujarnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditampar. Ayahnya menampar pipinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Pipinya langsung bengkak sementara sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Selama ini ayahnya _tidak pernah_ melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya. Ayahnya memang sering memarahinya, menatapnya dengan dingin, mengucapkan perkataan yang menyakitkan hati, mengurungnya di kamar. Akan tetapi Hiashi Hyuuga _tidak pernah_ memukul atau menamparnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata ditampar oleh Hiashi.

Kasumi menundukkan wajahnya. Akan tetapi bibir wanita itu tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum.

Kemurkaan di wajah Hiashi belum juga reda. "Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari rumah ini!"

Air mata Hinata mengalir dengan sendirinya. "Otou-san… aku adalah anakmu! Mengapa kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku?! Mengapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku?! Mengapa kau hanya percaya dengan apa yang telah kau simpulkan?!"

Semua orang di kediaman Hyuuga bisa mendengar suara keributan Hiashi dan Hinata. Sebenarnya para pelayan di rumah ini menyayangi Hinata yang mereka rawat sejak kecil. Namun apa daya, mereka hanyalah pelayan dan tidak bisa menolong sang nona yang menangis pilu.

"Kalau begitu katakan! Katakan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan berminggu-minggu ini dan dimana kau tinggal?!" Bentak Hiashi.

"I-Ino-"

"Kau tidak tinggal di tempat perempuan Yamanaka itu! Para bawahanku telah mengeceknya, kau tidak tinggal bersama Yamanaka itu!"

"Awalnya aku tinggal bersama Ino… a-aku pernah menetap di apartemennya setelah aku keluar dari kediaman Satoki. La-lalu… a-aku…"

"Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang juga sebelum aku semakin murka!"

Hinata menatap Hiashi dengan tatapan pilu. "Otou-san, jangan katakan kau benar-benar mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh istrimu itu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada ibu tirinya.

Hanabi mengintip pertikaian yang terjadi dengan perasaan cemas. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu kakaknya?

Hanabi lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Otou-san, akan lebih baik jika kita mendengarkan perkataan nee-san lebih dulu sebelum menarik kesimpulan."

Kasumi memberikan lirikan tajam pada puterinya itu. "Hanabi, jangan ikut campur."

"Okaa-san juga jangan ikut campur!" Bantah Hanabi dengan keras kepala. "Mengapa Okaa-san selalu saja menyudutkan nee-san?!"

"Hanabi!" Bentak Kasumi. "Pergi atau aku juga akan mengurungmu di kamar!"

Hanabi ingin sekali membantah, akan tetapi ketika ia lalu melihat Hinata yang menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, memintanya untuk tidak ikut campu. Hanabi mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Selalu saja seperti ini… kakaknya akan selalu membelanya dan menerima hukuman yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk Hanabi.

"Nee-san…"

"Pergilah." Kata Hinata perlahan. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya turut murka pada Hanabi.

Di tengah-tengah suasana yang panas itu, seorang pelayan berjalan menghampiri Hiashi dengan tergesa-gesa. "Tuan, ada tamu."

"Siapa?" Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya. Ini sudah malam, siapa yang seenaknya bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?

"Namanya Sasuke Uchiha."

Semua orang yang mendengarnya menjadi mematung.

Tapi… setitik harapan muncul di mata lavender Hinata.

Hiashi luar biasa terkejut. Hyuuga dan Uchiha bukanlah kawan baik yang akan menyempatkan diri untuk saling bertamu. Kedatangan Uchiha ke rumah ini pasti karena ada sesuatu.

"Ada masalah apa hingga membuat Sasuke Uchiha datang ke rumah ini?" Tanya Hiashi sambil melangkah pergi untuk menemui tamu tak diundang itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata turut berjalan membuntuti Hiashi dan membuat Kasumi serta Hanabi mengikutinya.

Langkah Hinata langsung terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke duduk santai di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga.

_Sasuke…_

"Uchiha-san." Sapa Hiashi dengan tenang sambil duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, Hyuuga-san. Maaf jika kedatangan saya kemari mengganggu malam anda."

Hiashi tersenyum formal. "Apa gerangan yang membuat anda meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung kemari?"

"Kedatangan saya kemari karena…" Sasuke lalu menatap Hiashi dengan serius. "Saya hendak menjemput istri saya."

.

.

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**7 : Istri**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat malam, Hyuuga-san. Maaf jika kedatangan saya kemari mengganggu malam anda."

Hiashi tersenyum formal. "Apa gerangan yang membuat anda meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung kemari?"

"Kedatangan saya kemari karena…" Sasuke lalu menatap Hiashi dengan serius. "Saya hendak menjemput istri saya."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hiashi langsung mematung. Shock, tidak percaya, kaget, curiga, bingung…. Berbagai macam emosi datang menghampiri wajah Hiashi yang biasanya kaku dan minim ekspresi.

Kasumi dan Hanabi juga mematung ketika mendengar pernyataan yang meluncur dari mulut pria bermarga Uchiha itu. _Istri?!_ Apa maksudnya itu?! Ibu dan anak itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata yang juga terlihat berdiri mematung. _Jangan katakan jika…_

"Apa maksud perkataan anda, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hiashi sambil berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Istri anda? Siapakah yang anda maksud sebenarnya?"

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti untuk sesaat ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hiashi. "Hinata, dia adalah istri saya."

Suasana berubah menjadi sunyi senyap selama beberapa menit.

"Saya harap anda menghentikan lelucon ini, Uchiha-san." Kata Hiashi dengan mata menyipit.

Sasuke justru tersenyum ramah. "Saya tidak sedang mengatakan lelucon…. ayah."

Mendengar sebutan 'ayah' dari mulut Sasuke, amarah Hiashi kini memuncak. "Keluarga Hyuuga tidak pernah menikahkan Hinata dengan Uchiha!" Sepasang mata Hiashi kini menatap Hinata yang berdiri di pojok ruang tamu. "Aku tidak akan pernah memberi restu!"

Hinata mencengkeram ujung bajunya dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Otou-san…"

"Saya tidak meminta restu anda, ayah. Kami berdua telah menikah, tanpa perlu restu dari ayah." Sasuke masih tetap tenang. "Sebenarnya kami bisa saja tutup mulut tentang pernikahan kami, namun saya berpikir alangkah lebih baik jika ayah juga turut diberikan kabar mengenai pernikahan kami."

Hiashi menatap Sasuke dengan garang. Pemuda di hadapannya ini telah bersikap kurang ajar padanya. "Tidak meminta restu?! Aku, Hiashi Hyuuga, juga tidak mengakuimu sebagai menantu keluarga Hyuuga!" Suara Hiashi terdengar menggelegar.

Hanabi merapatkan dirinya kepada Kasumi. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berdua mendengar Hiashi semurka ini.

Hinata masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Tidak masalah jika saya tidak diakui sebagai menantu keluarga Hyuuga. Yang terpenting adalah Hinata kini telah resmi menjadi istri saya. Jika ayah masih belum mempercayai ini semua, ayah bisa bertemu dengan pengacara saya besok. Dia akan menjelaskan pernikahan ini." Sasuke lalu bangkit berdiri. "Saya hendak menjemput Hinata kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Terima kasih karena ayah telah merawat Hinata selama ini."

Sepasang mata Hinata langsung berkaca-kaca ketika Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. "S-Sasuke… A-aku…"

"Ayo pulang." Bujuk Sasuke dengan lembut.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Rasa bahagia yang melanda hatinya dan membuatnya lupa dengan pipinya yang kini nyeri dan bengkak.

Hiashi turut berdiri. "Hinata tidak akan meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga!"

"Saat ini Hinata bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga. Kini dia adalah seorang Uchiha." Kata Sasuke dengan tegas. "Hinata bebas memilih dimana dia akan tinggal. Anda tidak berhak menghentikannya."

"Otou-san." Kini Hinata mulai bersuara. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, keluarga Hyuuga telah membesarkanku sejak kecil, aku tidak akan bisa membalas itu semua. T-tapi kini… a-aku adalah seorang Uchiha, aku memi-"

"Kau bukanlah Uchiha!" Tolak Hiashi dengan keras.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kini aku adalah Uchiha! Aku telah menjadi seorang istri Uchiha. Aku menyandang nama Uchiha sekarang. Otou-san, itu adalah kenyataan yang harus kau terima."

Hiashi mundur satu langkah ketika melihat pemberontakan Hinata. Anak sulungnya itu selama ini selalu patuh padanya. Mengapa semua menjadi berubah seperti ini?

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tahu selama ini Otou-san tidak mencintaiku. A-aku sudah menerima kenyataan itu. Aku juga sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa Otou-san tidak akan pernah bisa menerimaku sebagai pewaris Hyuuga. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah bisa hidup dengan bebas… namun Otou-san juga tidak mengijinkanku. Aku memang anakmu… dalam tubuhku mengalir darah Hyuuga. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan ikatan itu sampai kapanpun juga. Tapi aku juga harus mementingkan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin bahagia…"

Hiashi hanya diam. Sepasang mata putihnya menatap Hinata dengan dingin dan kaku.

"Selama ini aku telah berusaha yang terbaik menjadi seorang Hyuuga. Aku mematuhi semua perintahmu, aku mengikuti semua peraturanmu, aku bahkan hanya diam saja saat Otou-san dan para tetua Hyuuga mengatur pernikahanku dulu. Tapi kini… aku ingin bebas, Otou-san. Jika menjadi bebas artinya adalah harus membangkang darimu dan keluar dari keluarga Hyuuga maka… m-maka aku akan melakukannya." Hinata berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat semua ini harus diungkapkan.

"Yang kulakukan selama ini karena aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu." Suara Hiashi terdengar dingin.

Hinata tersenyum kaku. "Terbaik untuk siapa? Ketika Otou-san menikahkanku dengan keluarga Satoki bukankah Otou-san sudah memahami seperti apa karakter dan perilaku keluarga itu? Aku menerima pernikahan itu karena aku percaya pada keputusan Otou-san, tapi apa nyatanya? Ketika mereka memperlakukanku dengan buruk Otou-san bahkan tidak sudi membantuku. Otou-san… apakah kau tahu, sejak saat itu perasaanku pada keluarga Hyuuga telah berubah. Aku memang masih menghormatimu karena kau adalah ayah kandungku. Tapi aku tidak akan tunduk lagi pada keluarga Hyuuga…"

Hinata lalu mengusap pipinya yang kini terasa nyeri. "Aku adalah anakmu tapi kau tidak pernah menyayangiku. Otou-san tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan atau keinginanku. Aku ingin berhenti menjadi boneka Hyuuga. Aku ingin agar Otou-san berhenti mengatur hidupku."

Hinata lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi Otou-san, jagalah kesehatanmu." Setelah itu Hinata kembali berdiri tegak, matanya lalu melirik ke arah Hanabi dan Kasumi yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Kuharap Otou-san bisa hidup bahagia dengan istri dan putri bungsumu."

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini huh." Tatapan Hiashi semakin berubah tajam. "Baiklah! Keluar dari Hyuuga saat ini juga dan jangan pernah lagi kembali ke sini!" Hiashi kini membalikkan tubuhnya. Di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, sosok Hiashi masih terlihat tegas. "Mulai saat ini kau bukan lagi Hyuuga. Jangan pernah datang dan memohon agar keluarga Hyuuga sudi menampungmu kembali!"

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Hanabi langsung gemetar. Kali ini ayahnya benar-benar serius… kakaknya tidak akan pernah bisa menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke rumah ini. Mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini… keinginan terbesar Hanabi adalah agar kakak, ibu, dan ayahnya bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga utuh yang saling menyayangi.

Kasumi menundukkan wajahnya agar tidak seorangpun bisa melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. Akhirnya keinginan terbesarnya untuk menjadikan Hanabi sebagai pewaris tunggal Hyuuga bisa terwujud. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal karena menciptakan jurang antara Hiashi dengan Hinata. Asalkan putri kandungnya bisa menguasai Hyuuga, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan semua keburukan yang ia lakukan. Heh, ternyata Hinata sama bodohnya seperti Hikari dulu… mudah sekali baginya untuk memisahkan Hiashi dengan Hikari serta Hiashi dengan Hinata.

Sasuke meraih pinggang Hinata. "Ayo pergi."

Hinata menatap ayahnya yang berdiri memunggunginya seolah merasa muak untuk menatap wajah putri sulungnya. "Oke…" Jawab Hinata perlahan. Kini Hinata beralih menatap Hanabi yang sedang menangis. Hinata melemparkan senyum pada Hanabi, _jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. _Hinata tidak tahu apakah keputusan yang diambilnya ini akan membuatnya berakhir seperti apa. Namun yang jelas, ia akan menghadapi semua rintangan yang mungkin timbul.

Selangkah demi selangkah Hinata pergi meninggalkan rumah yang dulu menjadi tempat bernaung baginya. Bohong jika ia mengatakan tidak merasa sedih ketika pergi dari rumah ini. Bagaimanapun juga tempat ini menyimpan berbagai memori yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan.

Sekali lagi Hinata menoleh, tampak Hanabi yang kini berusaha membuntutinya namun ditahan oleh Kasumi. Sementara itu ayahnya masih berdiri memunggunginya.

_Selamat tinggal…_

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke meluncur dengan tenang menyusuri jalanan yang diterangi oleh lampu-lampu kota. Karena hari telah malam, lalu lintas terlihat mulai sepi.

"Sasuke…" Hinata memulai pembicaraan karena sedari tadi mereka berdua hanya bungkam. "Se-sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang menjemputku…. Te-terima kasih karena kau telah datang." Mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu betapa bermaknanya tindakannya yang telah ia lakukan untuk Hinata.

"Tentu aku harus menjemputmu, saat ini kau adalah bagian dari Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. _Saat ini kau adalah bagian dari Uchiha… _perkataan itu telah berhasil membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Suasana tenang yang ada di mobil berubah menjadi sedikit canggung ketika perut Hinata berbunyi dengan nyaring. Hinata terkesiap sambil memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia memang tidak menyantap makan malam tadi, namun haruskah perutnya protes saat ini juga?

"Mau mampir makan?"

"Ti-tidak usah."

Dan lagi-lagi perutnya berbunyi nyaring.

Sasuke berusaha menahan senyumnya. "Kuanggap itu sebagai _iya._"

Mereka lalu mampir ke salah satu restoran yang masih buka. Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi lebam di pipinya dengan menggunakan rambut panjangnya agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai korban penculikan atau penganiayaan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memesan secangkir kopi panas sedangkan Hinata memesan secangkir teh hangat dan sup ayam.

Ketika sup pesanannya tiba, Hinata mulai memakannya dengan sedikit canggung. Bagaimana tidak canggung? Sasuke memperhatikannya seolah-olah Hinata adalah spesies aneh yang belum pernah dia jumpai sebelumnya.

"Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu? seharusnya kau santai saja."

"Huh? Bersikap seperti apa?" Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"Berhenti menundukkan wajahmu dan bersembuyi dibalik rambut panjangmu. Kau terlihat tidak nyaman."

"A-aku tidak ingin ada yang memperhatikan… lebam pipiku."

"Memangnya mengapa jika mereka memperhatikan? Toh, mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun selain menatapmu."

Hinata mengaduk-aduk supnya. "Tetap saja…" Menjadi pusat perhatian adalah hal yang membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Ia lebih senang ketika orang-orang tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka keluar dari restoran dan masuk ke mobil. Hinata kini menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terasa kenyang.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar disini." Kata Sasuke sambil keluar dari mobil.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang kembali lagi ke restoran. Apakah Sasuke melupakan dompetnya disana? Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar sambil menenteng sebuah kantung plastik.

"Ini." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kantung berisi es pada Hinata. "Gunakan untuk mengompres lebam di pipimu."

"Terima kasih…" Dengan hati-hati Hinata menempelkan kantung es itu ke pipinya. Semoga saja bengkaknya cepat reda. Hinata tidak ingin Sarada melihat lukanya ini.

Sasuke mengamati luka lebam itu. "Maaf aku datang terlambat."

"Kau tidak terlambat, Sasuke."

"Tapi seharusnya aku bisa datang lebih cepat lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Yang terpenting adalah kau datang."

"Aku baru menemuimu sekarang karena aku menanti kepulangan orang tuaku dari Kumo. Sebelum aku datang menemui keluarga Hyuuga, aku harus menjelaskan lebih dulu pernikahan kita ini pada orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin mereka mendengarnya dari mulut orang lain, terlebih dari pihak Hyuuga."

"Ba-bagaimana reaksi mereka?" Tanya Hinata dengan was-was.

"Terkejut. Namun anehnya mereka berdua langsung menerimamu begitu saja." Ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu sesegera mungkin."

Mata Hinata langsung membola. "Mereka menerimaku?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sejujurnya aku dan Itachi nii-san sangat terkejut ketika Kaa-san menerima pernikahan ini begitu saja. Kami pikir Kaa-san akan bersikap layaknya ratu drama yang akan menangis tersedu-sedu sambil meratap. Melihat kaa-san yang langsung menerima pernikahan ini, mau tidak mau tou-san juga menerimanya."

"Sasuke… entah mengapa aku jadi cemas." Kata Hinata dengan jujur. "Ini terlalu… mudah."

"Mm, aku juga begitu." Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Yah… kita lihat saja nanti. Semoga ini semua berjalan dengan lancar selama seterusnya."

Hinata lalu diam sambil terus mengompres pipinya. Meski begitu, benaknya sibuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dan skenario yang akan terjadi.

Ketika Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya, Hinata tertawa perlahan.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Mm… situasi ini sangat lucu. Kau seperti sang pangeran yang mencari Cinderella setelah ditinggalkan begitu saja di pesta dansa."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini padamu sejak tadi." Kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Cincin berlian yang pernah dikenakan Hinata dulu.

"Sasuke…"

Pria bermata hitam itu meraih tangan Hinata. "Mungkin aku tidak membawakanmu sepatu kaca. Akan tetapi…" Dengan perlahan Sasuke menyematkan cincin itu ke jari Hinata. "Cincin ini hanya pas di jarimu."

Hati Hinata berdesir ketika pria di hadapannya ini mengecup jarinya dengan sangat lembut.

"Sasuke… mengapa selalu kau mengistimewakanku?" Suara Hinata terdengar jelas diantara deru mesin mobil. "Sejak awal bertemu kau selalu bersikap baik padaku. Kau selalu memberiku tanpa menuntut balas padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"

Sasuke mengelus jari-jari Hinata yang kini berada di genggamannya. "Semuanya."

"H-huh?!" Wajah Hinata langsung memerah ketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke itu. Apa maksud dari 'semuanya'?!

"Aku menginginkan semua hal dari dirimu. Aku menginginkan keberadaanmu, sentuhanmu, senyumanmu, tawamu, kebahagiaanmu… semuanya. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani dengan semua yang kulakukan, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin kau menganggap perlakuanku sebagai sebuah hutang yang harus kau bayar. Hubungan kita bukanlah sebuah transaksi."

"Aku benar-benar tidak pantas untukmu…"

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku lemah dan tidak berguna. Aku berpikir jika aku telah menjadi kuat, namun pada kenyataannya aku masih seorang Hinata Hyuuga cengeng yang selalu tunduk pada ayahnya. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan, aku bersimpuh dan meratap di hadapan ayahku agar bisa mendapatkan kebebasan yang kuidam-idamkan bukannya bersikap tegas. Aku memiliki banyak kekurangan…"

"Memangnya kenapa jika kau memiliki banyak kekurangan? Tidak ada seorangpun yang sempurna di dunia ini. Aku juga jauh dari kata sempurna." Sasuke lalu menyatukan kening mereka berdua. "Tidak masalah jika kau banyak kekurangan, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah berharap agar kau sempurna. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya."

Hinata menutup matanya. _Aku berharap ini semua bukanlah mimpi… namun jika memang ini hanyalah mimpi maka aku berharap agar tidak pernah terbangun…_

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha terasa sunyi senyap ketika si tuan dan nyonya datang kembali ke rumah.

Misaki yang tidak lain adalah _maid_ di kediaman Uchiha membatalkan niatnya untuk beristirahat ke kamar dan langsung pergi ke ruang tamu karena hendak menyambut kedatangan sang majikan. Akan tetapi wanita berusia 40 tahun itu langsung membeku di tempat ketika menyaksikan si tuan dan nyonya yang tengah berpelukan dan berciuman dengan mesra. Sepasang suami istri itu terlihat hanyut dalam gairah dan tidak menyadari Misaki yang menatap mereka dengan wajah memerah dan mulut menganga. Misaki lalu menutup mulutnya sambil menyaksikan si tuan dan nyonya yang kini mulai menaiki tangga tanpa menghentikan cumbuan mereka.

Sepertinya bisa ditebak kemana mereka pergi dan apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan selanjutnya.

Misaki menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa keterkejutan yang masih membebani jantungnya. Sepertinya ia harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan ini semua. Si tuan dan nyonya adalah pengantin baru, jadi wajar saja jika mereka berdua tidak mampu mengendalikan hasrat dalam diri mereka.

Semoga saja mereka lekas dikaruniai anak.

.

.

Sarada terkesiap ketika melihat sosok Hinata yang tengah berdiri di dapur.

"Hinata-san!" Sarada lalu berlari dan menubruk Hinata. "Kau akhirnya kembali!" Ujar gadis cilik itu sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan erat. "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesini."

Hinata mengelus helaian rambut hitam itu dengan lembut. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Sarada-chan."

"Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan aku dan papa kan?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Mendengar itu, Sarada melepaskan pelukannya dan melemparkan senyum ceria pada Hinata. "Kau sudah janji padaku, jangan dilanggar ya!"

"Mm." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh ya, aku sedang membuat jus untuk menemani sarapan. Apa kau mau?"

"Mau. Ah, papa sangat suka dengan jus tomat dicampur madu. Hinata-san harus membuat itu untuk papa."

"Oke." Hinata tertawa sambil mencuci wortel. Hari ini ia ingin meminum jus wortel. Rasanya memang tidak enak, namun Hinata tetap ingin meminumnya karena kandungan vitamin yang dimiliki wortel.

"Hinata-san, pipimu kenapa?" Tanya Sarada sambil menatap pipi Hinata yang masih lebam.

Hinata tersenyum canggung. "Aku terbentur pintu kamar mandi kemarin."

"Hinata-san baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu saja…" Hinata menatap cincin berlian yang menghiasi tangannya. "Kini aku baik-baik saja…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Mm… aku juga bersyukur…" Bisik Hinata perlahan.

"Ah! Hampir lupa! Hinata-san, kakek dan nenek bilang akan berkunjung kemari nanti sore."

Wortel yang ada di tangan Hinata langsung jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

**Jangan lupa review ya^^ **

**Review adalah sumber semangat saya…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**8 : Mertua**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana jika orang tuamu tidak menyukaiku?" Tanya Hinata dengan resah sambil menyisir rambutnya untuk kesembilan kalinya selama satu jam ini. Kegugupannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Mereka telah menerimamu… sepertinya." Sasuke mengamati Hinata yang terlihat menawan dengan gaun krem yang menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. _Damn, _istrinya ini benar-benar memiliki tubuh yang menggoda. Beruntung sekali karena ia menjadi satu-satunya pria mampu menikmatinya. "Abaikan saja tou-san. Meski tou-san terlihat garang, namun sebenarnya ia tunduk dan patuh pada kaa-san. Asalkan kau bisa memikat kaa-san, maka tou-san akan otomatis menerimamu."

Jawaban Sasuke tidak mampu membuat Hinata tenang. "Lebam di pipiku tidak kelihatan kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengamati pipinya di cermin. Ia sengaja memakai make-up tebal untuk menutupi lebam di pipinya. Kesan pertama adalah yang terpenting. Bagaimana komentar orang tua Sasuke ketika menyaksikan lebam di pipi Hinata?!

"Tidak." Kini Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di depan cermin. "Sama sekali tidak kelihatan." Setelah mengatakan itu, tangannya kini melingkari pinggang Hinata sementara bibirnya mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan di pundak yang tertutupi gaun itu.

"Ugh, hentikan itu." Ujar Hinata sambil berusaha menjauh. "Kau membuatku semakin kacau."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi malam. Mengapa kau tidak kembali agresif lagi huh?"

"Diamlah!" Pipi Hinata kini merona merah. "Ini bukan saatnya membahas itu!"

Sasuke kembali meraih pinggang Hinata. "Jika kaa-san tidak menerimamu, katakan saja jika ada bayi Uchiha di perutmu."

"Kau menyuruhku berbohong?!"

"Itu bukan kebohongan. Memang akan ada bayi Uchiha di perutmu, tapi tidak sekarang." Ujarnya sambil tertawa. "Kita sedang dalam misi membuatnya."

"Sasuke Uchiha! Kau menyebalkan!" Teriak Hinata dengan kesal.

Kini Sasuke diam. Akan sangat gawat jika Hinata benar-benar marah dan membuatnya tidur seorang diri di kamar malam ini. Ia tidak ingin tidur memeluk bantal. Ia ingin tidur ditemani Hinata setelah mereka kelelahan melakukan aktivitas yang menyenangkan.

Suara pintu kamar yang diketuk membuat tubuh Hinata membeku.

"Tuan, nyonya… tuan besar dan nyonya besar telah datang."

.

.

"Hinata, berhentilah gemetar. Orang tuaku tidak akan menelanmu hidup-hidup."

Tangan Hinata yang mencengkeram lengan Sasuke tidak juga bisa berhenti gemetar. "I-ini respon alami tubuhku ke-ketika berada di bawah tekanan."

Ugh, dulu Hinata tidak segugup ini ketika bertemu dengan mantan mertuanya. Apakah Hinata merasa gugup karena ia benar-benar ingin orang tua Sasuke menerimanya.

Dari kejauhan, Sarada terdengar sedang bercerita pada kakek dan neneknya.

"Hinata-san sangat baik. Setiap hari dia bermain piano untukku dan bercerita mengenai banyak hal padaku. Aku selalu suka mendengarkan cerita Hinata-san yang lucu dan bagus. Hinata-san juga sayang pada Prince. Dia selalu memberi makan Prince dan mengajaknya bermain." Kata Sarada sambil menggendong kucingnya. "Hinata-san juga pintar memasak, masakannya juga enak. Hinata-san selalu membuatkanku jus karena aku tidak begitu suka memakan buah dan sayur. Hinata-san juga sering membuat bunga dari wortel atau tomat sebagai hiasan makananku."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan puas. Putrinya memang pintar dan bisa diandalkan! Sarada telah berhasil melukiskan Hinata dengan baik agar orang tuanya memiliki gambaran positif tentang sosok Hinata.

Mikoto nampak mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, begitu ya…"

"Hinata-san juga sangat baik pada papa." Prince melompat dari gendongan Sarada dan pergi berlari. "Hinata-san saat malam selalu menemani papa tidur karena Hinata-san mengatakan jika sebenarnya papa itu sangat penakut sehingga harus ditemani ketika hendak tidur."

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah ketika mendengar perkataan Sarada. Sementara itu Mikoto dan Fugaku terlihat sedang berusaha menahan senyumnya.

Itachi tertawa. "Papamu ternyata penakut huh?"

"Iya." Jawab Sarada dengan lugu dan polos. "Aku bahkan berani tidur sendirian di kamar. Aku lebih pemberani jika dibandingkan papa."

Mikoto kini tertawa lepas. "Iya, iya, Sara-chan benar-benar pemberani."

Wajah Sarada langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat Hinata datang. "Ah! Itu Hinata-san yang baru saja kuceritakan pada nenek!"

Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung menatap Hinata dan memperhatikan penampilannya dari pucuk rambut hingga ujung kaki. Hinata berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, ia tidak boleh terlihat gugup atau canggung. Itachi melemparkan senyum pada Hinata sebagai bentuk dukungannya.

"Kakek, Hinata-san cantik kan?" Tanya Sarada sambil duduk di pangkuan Fugaku. "Aku ingin memiliki rambut panjang seperti milik Hinata-san."

Fugaku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas. Ia lebih memilih meneliti sosok menantu barunya ini yang tiba-tiba langsung menyandang nama Uchiha tanpa meminta restu atau persetujuannya lebih dulu.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Hinata?" Mikoto bangkit berdiri lalu menghampiri Hinata. "Kau adalah putri dari Hikari Hyuuga?"

Hinata berusaha tersenyum. "Itu benar, saya adalah Hinata, senang bertemu denga-"

Perkataan Hinata langsung terpotong karena Mikoto langsung menubruknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Oh astaga… aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ini…" Bisik Mikoto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam karena ia tidak mampu berkata-kata ataupun memikirkan alasan dari perilaku ibu mertuanya ini.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Bahkan Sarada juga turut diam ketika menyaksikan neneknya yang memeluk Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kaa-san…" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, pertanda ia bingung dengan situasi ini.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan kini menatap Hinata dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar cantik… takdir memang lucu huh…" Ujar Mikoto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke, Fugaku, dan Itachi saling bertukar pandang. Mengapa Mikoto menjadi aneh seperti ini?

"Kakek, mengapa nenek menangis?" Tanya Sarada dengan khawatir.

"Nenek menangis karena senang bertemu dengan Hinata." Mikoto berusaha menghapus air matanya. Kini ia menatap Hinata dengan senyum yang semakin melebar. "Mulai saat ini kau harus memanggilku 'kaa-san' atau 'ibu' atau apapun yang kau inginkan."

Hinata terlihat bingung dan canggung. "Um… k-kaa-san mengenal… saya?"

Mikoto menggeleng sedih. "Bukan kau, aku sangat mengenal ibumu. Dia adalah sahabatku. Oh astaga… kau sangat mirip dengannya."

Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat ketika mendengar perkataan Mikoto. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ibunya dan Mikoto adalah sahabat…

Mikoto menghapus air mata Hinata yang tiba-tiba mengalir. "Kau pasti merindukannya huh…" Bisiknya perlahan. "Pasti selama ini sangat berat untukmu. Terima kasih karena kau telah hadir di tengah-tengah keluargaku… Hinata. Apa kau tahu, akulah yang memilih nama 'Hinata' untukmu."

Hinata menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu itu. Air matanya jatuh secara susul menyusul.

Kini Mikoto memeluk Hinata, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Menangislah nak… tidak apa-apa, saat ini kau adalah putriku dan aku adalah kaa-sanmu."

Ruang tamu itu kini dipenuhi suara tangis serta isakan kedua wanita yang masih berpelukan erat.

.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika kaa-san adalah sahabat dekat Hikari Hyuuga." Ujar Itachi sambil mengamati ibunya yang tengah berbincang hangat dengan menantu barunya di dapur seraya menyiapkan makan malam. Sarada terlihat turut berbincang-bincang pula. Mereka bertiga nampak kompak dan harmonis.

"Aku juga tidak tahu… kaa-san tidak pernah mengatakan itu padaku." Jawab Sasuke. Ia lalu tertawa ketika menyaksikan wajah masam ayahnya yang sedang duduk menonton TV. "Sepertinya tou-san merasa iri melihat kedekatan kaa-san dengan Hinata."

"Mm… sebenarnya tou-san kurang setuju dengan pernikahanmu." Bisik Itachi perlahan. "Tou-san berencana mengenalkanmu dengan putri kenalannya."

"Nah, apa boleh buat." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku sudah resmi menikah, kaa-san dan Sarada juga telah menerima Hinata. Mungkin nii-san harus bersiap-siap jika tou-san tiba-tiba berencana menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang."

Itachi kini mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia masih belum puas membujang.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kaa-san sudah mulai menyusun pesta pernikahanku."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Hyuuga?"

"Kacau." Bisik Sasuke. "Sepertinya keluarga Hyuuga tidak akan sudi datang meski diundang."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena kehadiran Sarada. "Paman, papa… makan malam sudah siap."

"Oke."

Suasana di meja makan terasa hangat karena suasana hati Mikoto yang riang.

"Dulu Hikari pernah merajut kaus kaki bayi untuk Itachi." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum. "Lalu ketika Hikari hamil, kami sudah memiliki rencana untuk menjodohkan Itachi dengan anak perempuan Hikari karena semua orang yakin jika Hikari tengah mengandung anak perempuan." Mikoto lalu tertawa. "Tapi siapa sangka jika akhirnya Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke dan bukannya Itachi? Ah… takdir…"

Itachi mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata. "Aku juga tidak keberatan seandainya Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke lalu menikah denganku."

"Itachi nii-san…" Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar candaan Itachi.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Pilihlah aku. Kujamin kau akan bahagia bila bersamaku dibandingkan dengan Sasuke."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sebelum ia menjawab, Sarada justru angkat bicara.

"Hinata-san adalah istri papa!" Kata bocah manis itu dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Paman tidak boleh merebut Hinata-san dari papa!"

Semua orang yang ada di meja makan kini terdiam.

Fugaku berdehem-dehem. "Pamanmu hanya bercanda."

Akan tetapi Sarada tidak mempercayainya. Ia masih menatap pamannya dengan penuh waspada serta curiga.

"Jangan khawatir, Sara-chan." Kata Mikoto. "Sebentar lagi pamanmu juga akan menikah."

"Kaa-san! Aku belum ingin menikah."

"Hush, Ita-kun. Kau sudah kepala tiga. Sudah saatnya kau mencari istri."

"Perkataan ibumu ada benarnya."

"Kaa-san akan mengenalkanmu pada perempuan cantik yang merupakan putri kenalanku."

"Kaa-san…"

"Kalian pasti akan serasi."

"Aku masih ingin membujang."

"Ah, bagaimana jika besok aku mengenalkan kalian?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Makan malam bersama keluarga ternyata bisa menyenangkan seperti ini…

Ia sedikit tersentak ketika Sasuke menyikutnya perlahan. Hinata lalu menatap Sasuke sambil berbisik _Ada apa?_

Sasuke hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Hah… jantung Hinata kini berdebar kencang. Dasar Sasuke…

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membangkang seperti ini?" Tanya Kasumi pada Hanabi yang sedang meringkuk di kasur.

"Sampai otou-san menarik kembali kata-katanya." Jawab Hanabi sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Bangun." Perintah Kasumi.

Akan tetapi Hanabi masih meringkuk diam. Selama seharian ini ia mogok makan dan tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sangat kecewa dengan keputusan yang telah diambil ayahnya.

"Bangun!" Bentak Kasumi pada Hanabi ketika Hanabi masih mogok di tempat.

"Tidak mau!" Balas Hanabi dengan ketus.

Melihat anaknya yang berubah menjengkelkan seperti itu, Kasumi menghampiri Hanabi dan menarik lengannya agar Hanabi bangun. "Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan!"

Raut wajah Hanabi berubah menjadi jengkel. "Okaa-san… kau harus membuat otou-san menarik lagi kata-katanya. Nee-chan seharusnya-"

"Seharusnya dia keluar dari rumah ini sejak dulu." Potong Kasumi dengan nada tajam.

Hanabi terkesiap. "Okaa-san… bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu mengenai nee-chan?"

"Dengar baik-baik Hanabi." Kata Kasumi sambil mencengkeram pundak anaknya. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menjadi pewaris tunggal Hyuuga. Kau lebih layak menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga, bukannya si lemah Hinata itu. Kepergian Hinata adalah hal yang baik untukmu, apa kau mengerti? Jika Hinata tidak ada, maka orang yang akan menguasai Hyuuga adalah kau…"

.

.

"Jadi ini ya ibu kandung Sarada." Kata Hinata sambil mengamati sosok Sakura Haruno dalam fotonya saat masih SMA dulu. "Dia sangat cantik…" Sakura memiliki wajah cantik dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda bak bunga sakura yang tengah mekar. Hidungnya mancung, sedangkan kulitnya putih bersih.

"Kau lebih cantik lagi." Ujar Sasuke dengan santai sambil berbaring dengan malas-malasan di atas ranjang.

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke ataupun pipinya yang berubah menjadi merah. "Terima kasih karena kau telah berbagi kisah mengenai Sakura padaku." Kata Hinata sambil meletakkan kembali foto Sakura. Ia sangat menghargai usaha Sasuke yang berusaha jujur dan terbuka padanya. Akhirnya rasa penasaran Hinata mengenai sosok ibu kandung Sarada selama ini terungkap.

"Mm, sudah sewajarnya kau tahu tentang sosok ibu Sarada. Toh, bagaimanapun juga kini kau menjadi bagian dalam hidup kami."

Hinata kembali mengamati foto Sakura. Melahirkan bayi saat berusia 18 tahun pasti akan sangat berat sekali…

"Menurutmu… apakah Sakura menerimaku menjadi ibu tiri Sarada?" Tanya Hinata sambil berbaring di sisi Sasuke. Rambut gelapnya terlihat kontras dengan sprei berwarna terang.

"Abaikan saja Sakura. Pendapatnya tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah Sarada menerimamu."

"Aku… merasa sedikit tidak enak hati karena merebut posisi ibu Sarada."

"Kau tidak merebutnya, dia sendiri yang membuangnya." Sasuke kini memainkan helaian rambut Hinata yang tergerai bebas. "Sampai saat ini Sarada masih terluka, aku tidak ingin mempertemukan mereka berdua."

Hinata hanya diam sambil membiarkan Sasuke mengelus rambut indigonya. Ia kembali teringat perkataan Sarada dulu.

_"Hinata-san, apa kau tahu?" Ujar Sarada dari dalam selimutnya. "Mama kandungku tidak menyukaiku. Dia bilang gara-gara melahirkanku hidupnya menjadi hancur."_

"Sasuke, bagaimana seandainya Sakura-"

"Berhenti membahas mengenai Sakura. Aku tidak ingin mengungkit tentangnya lagi"

"A-ah… oke…"

"Kita tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu diluar bersama." Kata Sasuke seraya memeluk pinggang Hinata.

Hinata tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan dagunya di dada Sasuke. "Apa kau mengajakku berkencan?"

"Mengapa harus aku yang mengajakmu? Seharusnya kau yang mengajakku. Aku telah mengajakmu menikah, kini giliranmu mengajakku berkencan."

Hinata kembali tertawa. Perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. "Sasuke Uchiha, maukah kau pergi berkencan denganku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, ia justru meraih dagu Hinata dan mulai menciumnya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai _iya_." Kata Hinata setelah ciuman mereka selesai. Setiap kali mereka berciuman, jantung Hinata akan berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

Suara dering ponsel Hinata membuat mereka berdua terdiam. Hinata lalu bangkit duduk dan meraih ponselnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil turut duduk.

"Dari Ino, temanku." Kata Hinata sambil menjawab panggilan masuk dari Ino. "Ino?"

_"Hinata! Apa benar kau sudah menikah?!"_

"Eh? Da-dari siapa kau mendengar ini?"

_"Temanku mendengar dari teman sepupunya yang mendengar kabar ini dari kakak iparnya yang juga mendengar ini dari temannya yang ternyata saudara dari teman Itachi Uchiha!"_

"Uh…"

_"Apakah benar jika kau sudah menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha?!"_

.

.

**Jangan lupa review^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**9 : Ino**

**.**

**.**

"OH MY GOD!" Suara teriakan Ino menggema ke seisi café. Perempuan berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat shock ketika mendengar Hinata mengiyakan semua kabar mengenai pernikahannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ssshhh! Ino, kecilkan suaramu." Kata Hinata dengan panik ketika menyadari jika seluruh pengunjung café itu memperhatikan Ino. Hari ini Hinata bertemu dengan Ino di café favorit mereka untuk membahas… pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

"Astaga… aku tidak percaya ini… bagaimana bisa…" Ino belum mampu menguasai dirinya. "Astaga… astaga… astaga… kau dan Sasuke?!"

"Mm… begitulah." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan sedotan minumannya. Sejujurnya Ino adalah saksi pernikahannya dengan Sasuke dulu… sayang sekali si pirang ini mabuk dan tidak mengingat apapun. _Sama seperti Hinata_.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar hebat, hanya dalam hitungan minggu kau langsung bisa mendapatkan suami baru. Uchiha pula! Aku benar-benar kagum padamu."

Pipi Hinata memerah. Bukan minggu, ia menikahi Sasuke hanya berselang beberapa hari setelah ia resmi bercerai…

Ino lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan mulai mengamati dengan seksama cincin berlian yang dikenakan Hinata. "Wah, cantiknya… Apakah ini cincin yang diberikan oleh Sasuke?" Hinata mengangguk. Ino lalu mengerutkan keningnya. "Entah kenapa aku merasa pernah melihat cincin ini sebelumnya… tapi dimana ya…"

_'Tentu saja, kau pernah melihatnya saat mabuk dulu. Sayang sekali kau tidak mengingatnya.' _Kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku tidak menyangka keluarga Hyuuga langsung mengijinkanmu menikah lagi." Kata Ino sambil melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Um… itu…" Hinata terlihat canggung.

Mata Ino langsung membulat. "Jangan katakan jika… kalian berdua kawin lari?!" Ketika Hinata hanya diam saja, Ino langsung mengambil kesimpulan itu. "Aku benar-benar takjub padamu." Ino langsung mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Kau benar-benar luar biasa!"

Apakah yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke ini bisa disebut kawin lari? Pada dasarnya kawin lari adalah menikah tanpa restu dan sepengetahuan orang tua… ah, sepertinya perkataan Ino ada benarnya.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Kuharap kau tidak menyebarkan gosip ini… hubunganku dengan Hyuuga kini sangat buruk." Reputasi Hinata bisa _bertambah_ buruk dengan hanya satu atau dua gosip lagi.

Sahabatnya yang berambut pirang ini sangat suka bergosip. Meski begitu, Ino sangat baik. Mereka berteman sejak TK hingga sekolah dasar. Sayang sekali mereka harus berpisah saat SMP. Meski begitu, hubungan mereka berdua masih tetap terjalin.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan diam saja. Asalkan rasa penasaranku terobati maka itu sudah cukup." Ino lalu berbisik. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong… aku masih penasaran dengan metode apa yang kau gunakan agar bisa menjerat Uchiha."

_Entahlah Ino, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan pada Sasuke Uchiha sehingga pria itu mau menikahiku._

Hinata memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Aku hanya… bersikap seperti biasa."

"Ayolah Hinata~ ceritakanlah. Jangan malu-malu begitu."

"Aku hanya bersikap biasa. Sasuke yang… um… mendekatiku." Kurang lebih seperti ini kan ceritanya? Hinata tidak melakukan apapun, Sasuke yang mendekatinya… kan?

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "….serius?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Ah… aku jadi iri padamu. Kau bisa menjerat sang pangeran Uchiha hanya dengan sedikit modal."

"….sedikit modal?"

"Mm. Salah seorang sepupu temanku juga menyukai Sasuke Uchiha. Dia telah mengeluarkan modal banyak demi bisa mendapatkan lirikan pangeran Uchiha itu. Dia melakukan sedot lemak, suntik silicon, memakai make-up mahal, hingga mengenakan pakaian seksi. Sayang sekali hasilnya tidak sebanding dengan modal yang ia keluarkan. Kau benar-benar hebat, Hinata!"

Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata. Haruskah ia merasa senang? Tersinggung? Atau yang lainnya?

"Aku pernah satu SMA dengan Sasuke, dia adalah kakak tingkatku. Dulu dia seorang berandal yang hobi membuat onar! Setiap hari pasti berkelahi." Ino lalu menghela nafas. "Meski begitu, banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak pernah menanggapi mereka. _Well,_ pada akhirnya ia berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri yang bernama Sakura Haruno."

"Aah… begitu ya." Hinata sedikit mengetahui tentang Sasuke dan Sakura melalui cerita Sasuke tempo hari. Ia tahu jika Sasuke dan Sakura awalnya adalah sahabat. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu jika Sasuke dulu adalah seorang berandal.

Ino lalu cekikikan. "Dulu ia benar-benar seorang _bad boy._ Aku juga sempat suka padanya. Tapi rasa suka itu langsung hilang saat Sasuke membentakku."

"Kau pernah dibentak?! K-kau juga pernah suka padanya?"

"Mm, dia dulu sangat populer dan tampan. Bahkan aku tidak kebal dengan pesonanya. Tapi ia juga sangat kasar dan pemarah. Aku dibentak hanya karena tidak sengaja menyenggolnya."

"Sasuke… sudah berubah sekarang." Ujar Hinata perlahan. Sasuke yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang digambarkan Ino. Kasar? Pemarah?

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Dia bukan lagi seorang yang kasar dan pemarah. Um… bisa kau lanjutkan lagi ceritamu?"

"Sampai dimana aku tadi… ah! Tentang Sakura… um… ketika mereka berdua berpacaran, seisi sekolah menjadi gempar. Meski begitu, banyak orang yang mendukung hubungan mereka karena Sasuke dan Sakura sangat serasi. Perpaduan pas antara cantik dan tampan." Ino lalu memelankan suaranya. "Tapi kudengar, Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai Sakura. Menurut gosip yang beredar, Sakura yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Sasuke sehingga Sasuke dengan terpaksa menerimanya. Menurutku hubungan mereka terlihat… hambar. Tak mengherankan mereka putus saat kelulusan."

"Oh…" Bisik Hinata. Sasuke juga mengatakan padanya jika dia tidak pernah mencintai Sakura. Awalnya Hinata sempat ragu… tapi kini…

Hinata lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Eh…? Ino tidak menyinggung tentang masalah Sarada? Apakah sahabatnya ini tidak tahu tentang Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah memiliki anak?

"Sekarang giliranmu bercerita!" Kata Ino dengan antusias.

"Ce-cerita apa?"

Ino lalu tertawa jahil. "Aku akan menggali habis-habisan. Persiapkan dirimu, Hinata."

Entah kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba merasa takut.

.

.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan padamu agar berhenti menemuiku?" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tidak suka ke arah Sakura.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum getir. "Kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kau sudah menikah."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Bukan urusanku?!" Mata hijau Sakura berkilat marah. "Tentu saja itu adalah urusanku! Putri kandungku diasuh oleh wanita asing yang menyandang status sebagai ibu tirinya! Kau tidak membiarkanku menemui Sarada tapi kau membiarkan putri kandungku diasuh oleh wanita asing!"

Wajah Sasuke berubah dingin. "Jaga bicaramu. Istriku bukanlah wanita asing."

"Kau benar-benar tidak adil! Aku adalah ibu Sarada!"

Sasuke kini bangkit berdiri sambil menatap Sakura dengan dingin. "Dan aku adalah ayahnya! Berhenti mengungkit-ungkit tentang hubungan kalian!" Sakura selalu saja membawa-bawa topik tentang _aku adalah ibu kandungnya._ Memangnya dia tidak bosan terus-menerus mengatakan hal yang sama?!

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini." Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya. "Sejak SMA dulu kau selalu seperti ini… dingin dan egois. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain, yang terpenting bagimu adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau selalu ingin menang sendiri! Kau benar-benar kejam…"

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa dulu ia begitu tergila-gila pada Sasuke Uchiha. Mungkin itu karena dulu ia sangat naif. Ia menyukai Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek. Ia merasa… mendapatkan sebuah tantangan. Sakura benar-benar tertantang untuk mampu menaklukkan hati Sasuke Uchiha yang dingin. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya.

Ia telah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Ia mencurahkan semua hati, perasaan, dan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Namun itu semua belum cukup… Sasuke masih belum bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Ia lalu menyerahkan tubuhnya. Ia berpikir dengan begitu akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar bisa meliriknya. Sayang sekali semua pengorbanannya hanya sia-sia saja…

Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang dingin dan kejam…

"Terserah jika kau mengataiku kejam, dingin, egois atau apapun itu. Keluar dari kantorku sekarang juga!"

"Aku hanya menginginkan _satu_ kesempatan, Sasuke. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku _satu_ kesempatan?" Sakura kini mulai menangis. "Kumohon kabulkan permintaanku ini… aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan putriku…"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Semoga aku tidak menyesali keputusan yang akan kuambil ini."

.

.

Hinata mengamati deretan cake di hadapannya dengan serius. Tadi Sarada berpesan padanya untuk membeli cake sebelum pulang. Ah, Hinata jadi bimbang. Semuanya terlihat enak, mana yang harus ia beli untuk Sarada?

"Hinata? Senang bertemu denganmu disini."

Hinata membeku. Dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Sora yang tengah bergelayut mesra di lengan Akio Satoki.

Ugh, dua orang menyebalkan di muka bumi ini. Keberadaan mereka di bumi hanya akan mengurangi oksigen saja. Mengapa mereka masih baik-baik saja meski Hinata dulu sering menusuk-nusuk boneka voodoo bergambar wajah mereka dengan menggunakan jarum?! Apa itu karena mantera kutukan yang ia ucapkan dulu masih kurang ampuh?

Sora tertawa perlahan sambil mengelus lengan Akio. "Sayang, apakah kau merasa senang bertemu dengan mantan istrimu?"

Akio menatap Hinata sambil memasang raut wajah masam. "Sama sekali tidak. Keberadaannya membuatku muak."

Ujung mata Hinata berkedut. _Aku lebih muak lagi bertemu denganmu._

"Ah, aku sangat senang bertemu dengan kalian." Hinata memasang wajah ceria. "Semakin lama kalian semakin terlihat menjijikkan. Selamat ya atas pertunangan kalian, sayang sekali aku tidak diundang. Kalian benar-benar serasi, pasangan sampah dan pemulung. Kuharap pernikahan kalian nanti lekas membusuk."

Sora menahan Akio yang hendak menghampiri Hinata. "Sayang, tahan emosimu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanyalah perempuan menyedihkan yang ditendang oleh keluarganya. Dia berubah menjadi sinting karena hal itu."

Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya. Ini benar-benar lucu. Ditendang? Sinting? Ha! Darimana mereka mendengar kabar itu?!

Huh, menarik sekali… kedua lalat ini belum mendengar kabar pernikahannya dengan Uchiha…

Hinata lalu memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kalian saja." Ia lalu membeli cheesecake dan strawberry cake untuk Sarada. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan energinya untuk dua lalat hina yang menjijikkan itu.

Sora kembali berbicara, matanya memancarkan kemenangan. "Oh ya Hinata, bulan depan kami akan menikah. Aku mengundangmu untuk hadir di pernikahan kami bulan depan tanggal 15. Kau harus hadir di hotel _red leaf_ pada pukul 10 pagi."

Akio nampak tidak suka. "Mengapa kau harus mengundangnya?"

"Dia adalah mantan istrimu, dia harus hadir untuk menjadi saksi kebahagiaan kita."

Hinata mengabaikan dua orang itu, ia lebih memilih membayar cakenya.

Mengapa kedua orang itu bisa menikah? Bukankah keluarga Satoki seharusnya menentang pernikahan mereka karena Sora bukan berasal dari keluarga terpandang? Aii… sepertinya Sora telah memasang jimat dan melakukan guna-guna.

"Hinata, kau harus datang. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu seperti apakah resepsi pernikahan yang sesungguhnya."

Ah, Hinata masih ingat pesta resepsi pernikahannya dulu. Saat itu Sora juga hadir sebagai tamu undangan. Pada awalnya Hinata masih belum menyadari hubungan antara Akio dengan Sora. Hinata hanya merasa heran mengapa wanita cantik itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Bahkan Sora dulu juga menumpahkan minumannya ke gaun pengantin Hinata yang membuat Hinata merasa malu di hadapan tamu undangan.

Ia baru sadar identitas Sora yang sebenarnya ketika ia menjumpai wanita itu tidur dengan (mantan) suaminya di atas ranjang pernikahannya. Hati perempuan mana yang tidak hancur ketika menyaksikan suami yang baru dinikahinya 10 jam lalu tidur bersama kekasih gelapnya di atas ranjang pengantinnya sendiri?!

Dulu ia selalu menangis ketika mengingat memori ini. Tapi sekarang? Ia hanya akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bersyukur karena mantan suaminya yang menjijikkan itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Ia tidak ingin terinfeksi virus kenistaan yang kotor dan menjijikkan!

Hinata lalu menerima cake yang ia beli. Setelah itu, ia menoleh ke arah dua orang menjijikkan itu. "Tenang saja, aku pasti akan datang. Oh ya," Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Akio. "Kau harus membelikan cincin berlian asli pada calon istrimu, oke? Jangan sampai kau menghadiahkan berlian palsu padanya."

Akio tersenyum mencemooh. "Jangan samakan Sora denganmu."

Sora berpura-pura mengusap-usap rambutnya. Padahal niatnya yang sebenarnya adalah memamerkan cincin pertunangannya pada Hinata. Sora tahu betul jika Hinata dulu hanya mengenakan cincin bertahtakan berlian palsu. Hah, menyedihkan.

Hinata mendecih perlahan. Ugh, berlian di cincinmu masih kalah besar jika dibandingkan berlian milikku! Aku tidak akan iri padamu!

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu." Hinata terlihat senang. Ia tidak sudi disama-samakan dengan wanita jalang itu! "Tentu saja aku tidak sama dengan Sora. Aku bukanlah perempuan jalang perebut suami orang yang berprofesi sebagai penari telanjang." Hinata lalu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sekaligus memamerkan cincinnya yang berharga ratusan juta.

Lihat ini baik-baik! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!

Urk… raut wajah Sora terlihat keruh sambil menurunkan kembali tangannya.

"Jaga bicaramu." Kata Akio sambil menudingkan jarinya ke arah Hinata.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku." Hinata menepis tangan Akio dengan kasar. "Jika tidak ada hal lain lagi yang penting, aku ingin pergi dulu. Menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang juga."

Ternyata Akio Satoki hanya berwajah rata-rata. Hinata menyesal karena pernah satu kali membatin pria itu dengan sebutan 'tampan'. Apanya yang tampan?! Dulu Hinata pernah membatin seperti itu karena belum pernah bertemu dengan pria selevel Sasuke Uchiha. Aii… seorang pria baru bisa disebut 'tampan' jika memiliki wajah selevel dengan Sasuke. Perbedaan antara Akio dengan Sasuke bagaikan lumpur dan berlian!

"Kau…!" Akio terlihat geram. Semakin lama tingkah Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia menyesal karena pernah membuang-buang masa mudanya dengan menikahi wanita gila ini.

"Apa? Aku apa huh?" Hinata kini balas menantang. "Cepat katakan, aku ini apa? Jika kalian mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangku maka aku juga bisa membalas kalian. Toh, kalian lebih hina dariku." Hinata masih mengingat seribu satu keburukan yang dulu dilakukan oleh pasangan ini kepadanya. Hinata akan dengan senang hati membeberkan aib mereka saat ini juga!

Sora menarik tangan Akio. "Sudahlah sayang, jangan buang-buang tenaga. Berdebat dengannya hanya akan mencoreng nama baikmu."

"Pfft…" Hinata ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nama baik apa? Memangnya Akio Satoki memiliki nama baik? Semua orang pasti sudah tahu jika mantan suamiku ini hanyalah seorang pengangguran yang hobi mabuk-mabukan dan selalu menggantungkan dirinya pada harta orang tuanya. Cepat katakan padaku, nama baik apa?!"

Wajah Akio terlihat memerah, terlebih lagi ketika semua orang yang ada di tempat ini turut menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. "Ini semua belum berakhir Hinata, aku akan membalas penghinaanmu ini. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal!"

"Penghinaan apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya." Hinata lalu melenggang pergi. "Sampai jumpa lagi. Kuharap kau terserang penyakit kelamin."

"Hinata!"

Sayang sekali Hinata lebih memilih bersenandung sambil berjalan pergi dengan santai. Ah… ia sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menghadari pesta pernikahan mantan suaminya itu.

.

.

"Dulu kau seorang berandal yang suka berkelahi dan hobi membolos huh?" Tanya Hinata sambil memainkan rambut Sasuke yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam. "….apakah temanmu yang memberitahukan ini padamu?" apakah teman Hinata yang bernama Ino itu diam-diam menjelek-jelekkan nama Sasuke di depan Hinata?

"Dulu kau seorang _bad boy _yang kasar dan pemarah." Hinata lalu tertawa. "Seandainya aku bertemu denganmu saat itu, pasti aku akan langsung kabur tanpa sempat melirik wajahmu. Dulu aku sangat penakut dan pemalu… bisa dipastikan aku akan langsung pingsan saat kau mendelik padaku."

"Aku seperti itu karena mengikuti teman-temanku." Sasuke lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Syukurlah kita tidak bertemu dulu."

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan teman-temanmu."

"Mereka itu hanyalah sekumpulan orang tolol."

Hinata lalu mengigit bibirnya. Teman-teman huh…

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu? Berhenti menggigiti bibirmu, kecuali jika kau ingin agar aku mencium-"

Hinata langsung menutup mulut Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu disini! Bagaimana jika Sarada mendengarnya?!" Bisik Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah. Ia tidak ingin membuat pendengaran Sarada yang masih suci menjadi ternodai!

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya kenapa jika Sarada mendengar kata 'cium'? Anak itu sudah membaca dongeng tentang kodok yang berubah menjadi pangeran karena dicium oleh tuan puteri."

Hinata cemberut. Niatnya kan baik… ia tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang merusak moral Sarada.

Sasuke kini bangkit duduk. "Hey Hinata."

"Ya?" Kening Hinata sedikit berkerut ketika mendengar nada serius Sasuke.

"Sakura tadi menemuiku di kantor, ia merengek ingin bertemu dengan Sarada. Aku terpaksa memberinya satu kesempatan. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

"Um… jika kau tidak keberatan maka aku juga tidak keberatan."

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ugh, jika aku tidak menuruti permintaannya maka ia akan terus menerus menerorku. Sebelum ia bertindak semakin nekat, kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku memberinya satu kesempatan."

"Kapan kau akan mempertemukan mereka berdua?"

"Besok minggu. Tapi jika Sarada menolak bertemu Sakura maka aku akan membatalkan pertemuan mereka."

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. "Aku merasa senang karena kau melibatkanku dalam hal ini." Hinata merasa diterima dan dihargai.

"Mm, tentu saja kau harus terlibat. Kita bertiga adalah keluarga."

Hinata tersenyum. _Keluarga huh…_

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengajakku berkencan?" Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah Sasuke. "Ah… aku belum memikirkannya. Um, tempat seperti apa yang kau sukai?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya padaku? Seharusnya kau memikirkan itu sendiri."

"O-oke…" Hinata tersenyum canggung. Sejujurnya ia belum pernah mengajak pria untuk berkencan… ia benar-benar tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal ini. Tempat apakah yang akan dipilih oleh pria ketika sedang berkencan?

"Jika kita akan pergi berkencan, pakailah sesuatu yang seksi."

"A-aku tidak suka mengenakan pakaian seksi!"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Meski hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan, itu berhasil membuat wajah Hinata merah padam dan jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"Pakailah demi aku."

"S-Sasuke!"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika Sarada berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sepucuk surat. "Papa, Hinata-san. Ada undangan dari sekolah."

Hinata dan Sasuke lalu membuka dan membaca undangan tentang… pertemuan orang tua murid.

"Lusa pukul 10 pagi huh…" Ujar Sasuke sambil berpikir sebentar. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang. Ada rapat penting yang wajib kuhadiri di kantor."

"Aku! Aku!" Hinata langsung mengacungkan tangannya. "Aku bisa menggantikanmu… um… jika ka-kalian ti-tidak keberatan." Bisiknya sambil menurunkan kembali tangannya.

Dan kini pasangan ayah-anak itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Uh…" Hinata menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang berubah merah. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba jadi merasa… canggung.

Kini Sarada dan Sasuke saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Hinata-san." Panggil Sarada sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Aku sangat senang jika Hinata-san bisa hadir." Kini bocah berkacamata itu tersenyum manis.

Hinata membalas senyuman itu. "Aku juga senang seandainya bisa datang menghadirinya."

.

.

Wajah Hiashi terlihat dingin dan kaku. "Aku tidak akan mencoret nama Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga. Apa yang pernah terucap dulu, itu karena aku dikuasai oleh amarah. Aku tidak pernah berniat membuang Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga. Jika suatu saat nanti Hinata akan kembali lagi ke sini maka aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Hiashi lalu berjalan ke arah jendela dan mengamati pemandangan dari lantai dua. "Bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah putriku, terlepas dari semua perlakuanku padanya… sejujurnya aku juga menyayanginya."

Ekspresi Kasumi berubah menjadi campur aduk. Ia tidak menyangka Hiashi bisa bersikap keras kepala seperti ini

Hiashi kembali berbicara. "Aku tahu selama ini aku bukanlah ayah yang baik. Aku banyak melakukan kesalahan pada Hinata. Aku merasa berat setiap kali menatap wajah Hinata… dia sangat mirip dengan Hikari. Itu membuat hatiku sakit."

Kasumi memalingkan wajahnya. _Lagi-lagi Hikari._ Bahkan waktu tidak akan bisa menghapuskan jejak Hikari di hati Hiashi. Semua usaha yang ia lakukan selama ini tidak berarti…

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hanabi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana dengan nasib Hanabi? Bagaimanapun juga Hinata telah pergi dari rumah ini… tanpa perlu aku mengatakannya seharusnya kau sudah tahu jika Hanabi adalah satu-satunya pewaris Hyuuga saat ini."

"En, aku tahu itu." Hiashi tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kurasa pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini saja."

Kasumi menatap punggung Hiashi. Meski ia telah bersama Hiashi selama bertahun-tahun, ia masih tidak mampu memahami jalan pikirannya. Kasumi salah, ternyata selama ini Hiashi tidak membenci Hinata seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

Ketika Kasumi keluar dari ruang kerja Hiashi, ekspresinya berubah menjadi semakin keruh. Jika Hinata memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali, bukankah itu artinya posisi Hanabi bisa terancam?

Ia mengira hubungan Hiashi dengan Hinata akan putus karena masalah keluarga Satoki. Kasumi dulu memperkirakan jika Hinata akan benar-benar berubah menjadi buruk dan hancur setelah menikahi Akio Satoki yang penuh masalah itu sehingga Hiashi akan benar-benar membencinya. Tapi siapa sangka Hinata berhasil meloloskan diri dari keluarga Satoki dan kini justru menyandang nama Uchiha… dan ia tidak mampu mengusik Uchiha kecuali jika ia memang ingin dikubur hidup-hidup.

Kasumi telah melakukan segala hal agar Hinata tumbuh menjadi anak yang lemah, rapuh, pemalu, dan memiliki banyak kekurangan sehingga dia tidak akan bisa duduk menjadi sang pewaris Hyuuga. Membebankan pelajaran tambahan yang berat adalah idenya agar Hinata menjadi tertekan dan menderita. Memasukkan Hinata ke asrama adalah idenya agar Hinata menjadi terisolasi dan rendah diri. Ia juga membatasi ruang lingkup pergaulan Hinata agar Hinata tumbuh menjadi seorang yang canggung dan pemalu karena sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Kasumi juga yang telah menyarankan pada Hiashi agar mau menikahkan Hinata dengan Akio Satoki. Ia benar-benar ingin agar Hinata hidup dalam penderitaan. Pada awalnya Hiashi ragu, namun Kasumi berhasil membujuknya dengan menjelaskan berbagai keuntungan yang bisa didapatkan oleh keluarga Hyuuga seandainya bisa menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Satoki.

Ia benar-benar telah meremehkan Hinata. Si jalang kecil itu lebih tangguh daripada yang ia kira. Meski ia telah memberikan kesulitan yang bertubi-tubi, Hinata masih terus melangkah maju.

Hanabi harus mendapatkan semua hal terbaik di dunia ini. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar Hanabi bisa menjadi pewaris Hyuuga yang sesungguhnya, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang menghalanginya. Putrinya harus menjadi nomor satu.

.

.

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**10 : Berbagi**

**.**

**.**

"Seperti apa ibu tirimu itu?" Tanya Chocho Akimichi, sahabat karib Sarada yang bertubuh subur.

"Hinata-san orang yang baik." Jawab Sarada dengan penuh kejujuran.

Chocho merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban Sarada. "Hanya baik saja? Apakah dia cantik? Jika iya, maka kau harus berhati-hati.

Sarada, Shikadai, dan Metal Lee langsung terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Chocho.

"Memang apa salahnya jika memiliki wajah cantik?" Tanya Metal Lee dengan penasaran. Cantik adalah sesuatu yang bagus kan?

Chocho memasang ekspresi serius. "Ibu tiri yang cantik itu biasanya jahat. Dia akan membuat para papa di dunia ini menjadi sangat sangat menyukainya sehingga anak kandungnya akan langsung ditelantarkan."

"Jangan dengarkan dia." Kata Shikadai sambil bertopang dagu di meja kantin. "Dia baru saja menonton drama di TV kemarin. Drama itu mengisahkan tentang ibu tiri jahat yang menyiksa anak tirinya."

"Tapi ibu tiri itu memang jahat!" Chocho tidak ingin kalah. "Lihat saja dongeng Cinderella dan Puteri Salju, ibu tiri mereka sangat jahat kan?"

"Itu hanya dongeng." Kata Sarada perlahan.

Metal Lee mengangguk. "Itu benar! Tidak semua ibu tiri itu jahat seperti yang ada di cerita dongeng."

"Dan tidak semua ibu kandung itu baik." Imbuh Shikadai.

"Memangnya ada ibu kandung yang jahat?" Tanya Chocho pada ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Lihat saja ibu kandungnya Hiromu, dia tidak pernah memberikan uang jajan untuk anaknya."

Keempat bocah itu lalu begidik ngeri. Bagi anak-anak yang berusia tujuh tahun, tidak diberi uang jajan adalah hal yang paling mengerikan dan jahat di dunia ini.

Sarada lalu mengeluarkan kotak bentonya. "Hinata-san tidak jahat, dia sangat baik padaku. Hinata-san bahkan membuatkanku bento untuk dibagi bersama kalian." Ujarnya sambil membuka tutup bentonya dan membuat ketiga sahabatnya meneliti isi bento tersebut.

"Ah! Bentonya dibentuk dan dihias." Kata Chocho sambil mengamati bekal Sarada yang imut dan warna warni. Nasi putihnya dikepal dan dibentuk seperti kepala panda. Lauk pauknya juga dibentuk dengan lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Cicipilah. Hinata-san membuat banyak agar bisa dimakan bersama."

Keempat bocah itu lalu memakan bento itu hingga tandas tak bersisa.

Pada akhirnya ketiga sahabat Sarada mengeluarkan pernyataan jika Hinata adalah orang yang baik. Di mata mereka, seseorang yang mau membuat bento seimut dan seenak itu pasti adalah orang yang baik. Bahkan orang tua mereka tidak pernah membuatkan bento seperti itu!

"Oh ya Sarada." Chocho kembali berbicara. "Apakah ibu tirimu setiap malam berada di kamar bersama papamu dan pintu kamar mereka terkunci rapat?"

Sarada mengangguk.

"Kau harus berhati-hati." Kata Chocho sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Mengapa aku harus berhati-hati?"

"Itu tandanya sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan adik bayi! Bibiku pernah mengatakan bayi dibuat dengan cara seperti itu. Ayah dan ibu harus selalu bersama setiap malam dan mengunci pintu mereka dan TADA! Adik bayi akan hadir di perut ibu."

Ketiga bocah yang mendengar itu langsung mematung.

Chocho berkata dengan nada yang penuh kebijaksanaan. "Itulah mengapa setiap malam aku harus tidur dengan ibuku. Aku masih ingin menjadi anak tunggal. Jika aku punya adik, itu artinya aku harus berbagi. Aku tidak ingin berbagi!"

Sarada tidak sadar jika kacamata merah yang ia kenakan sedikit melorot ke hidungnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengamati bayangannya di cermin. Di pertemuan orang tua murid besok, ia harus tampil sempurna. Meski Hinata sudah berusia 23 dan sebentar lagi menginjak 24, wajahnya yang bulat dan imut terkadang membuat orang-orang mengira ia masih berusia 17 tahun. Hinata tidak ingin dianggap seperti gadis remaja! Itulah mengapa ia berusaha keras agar terlihat seperti 'ibu-ibu' demi Sarada. Hinata tidak ingin terlihat sebagai yang paling muda besok.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau terlihat… jelek."

Hinata tidak terima ketika mendengar komentar itu. "Jelek?!"

"Mm. Gaun itu membuatmu terlihat gendut sedangkan blazer itu… ugh, aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Yang jelas kau menjadi terlihat sangat jelek."

Yep, seperti inilah jika memiliki suami yang terlalu jujur.

Hinata mengamati gaun oranye dan blazer kuning yang ia kenakan. Apakah ia memang sejelek itu?

"Pakai saja gaunmu yang biasa kau kenakan." Kata Sasuke dengan nada santai.

Hinata melepaskan blazernya dan membuangnya ke lantai dengan asal-asalan. "Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih." Ujarnya dengan cemberut.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang terlihat menyeringai. "Lebih apa? Lebih jelek?"

Hinata mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Lebih menonjolkan kesan 'ibu-ibu'."

"Feminim?"

"Bukan feminim, lebih tepatnya kesan 'ibu-ibu'." Hinata lalu menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Ini bukan wajah ibu-ibu. Aku harus terlihat lebih dewasa agar pas menjadi ibu Sarada."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu, kau sudah pas menjadi ibunya. Pakailah baju yang benar-benar kau sukai, jangan memakai baju karena ingin memancing komentar orang lain."

Hinata menghela nafas sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin menciptakan kesan terbaik besok." Ia lalu duduk di pangkuan Sasuke sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pria itu. "Bagaimanapun juga orang-orang yang akan kutemui besok adalah orang tua dari teman-teman Sarada. Aku tidak ingin Sarada terlihat buruk karena memiliki… ibu sepertiku."

"Jangan pedulikan perkataan orang lain. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mempedulikan perkataan orang-orang menyebalkan itu."

Ah, Hinata hampir lupa. Selama ini Sasuke telah menjadi seorang ayah tunggal. Pasti dia telah melalui banyak hal sulit seorang diri. Menjadi seorang ayah tunggal tidaklah mudah, terlebih lagi usia Sasuke saat itu masih sangat muda.

Hinata lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. "Kau benar. Apa yang dikatakan orang lain mengenai diriku tidaklah penting. Bukan mereka yang akan menilai baik buruknya diriku. Asalkan kita bertiga bisa bahagia, maka aku tidak akan memikirkan hal-hal remeh seperti itu." Terserah orang mau berkata apa tentang Hinata, selama Sarada dan Sasuke masih berada di sisinya maka Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

"Mm." Gumam Sasuke perlahan.

**Sreeet…**

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Menurunkan resleting gaunmu. Kau akan semakin cantik lagi jika kau tidak memakai gaun ini."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Kau!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas ketika melihat gaun Hinata menjadi sedikit melorot karena bagian punggungnya terbuka lebar sehingga menampilkan leher dan pundak seputih susu. Sepasang tali bra berwarna hitam terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putih itu dan menciptakan kesan menggoda.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke hendak menciumnya. "J-jangan. I-ini masih sore…"

"Lalu kenapa?" Jari telunjuk pria itu mengelus kulit punggung Hinata yang lembut.

"Ini masih _sore._" Hinata memberikan penekanan pada kata 'sore'.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintunya."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Hinata berusaha menepis tangan Sasuke. "Ini masih _sore._ Kita tidak mungkin melakukan… hal-hal seperti itu! B-bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar? Bagaimana jika Sarada mendengar… _suara _kita?!" Wajah Hinata kini semerah tomat.

"Maka lebih baik kau diam." Bisik Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Hinata.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Papa? Hinata-san?"

Suara Sarada dari balik pintu sukses membuat mereka berdua menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Ya?" Teriak Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Dengan secepat kilat ia langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Sasuke sambil berusaha menaikkan kembali resleting gaunnya. Meski Sarada tidak melihat Hinata secara langsung, tetap saja Hinata merasa canggung dan malu.

Ketika Hinata masih terlihat sibuk dengan gaunnya, Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu. Dan ketika pintu dibuka, nampak sosok mungil Sarada yang menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi _blank._

Kenapa _blank_? Itu karena Sarada juga bingung mengapa dia melakukan ini. Entah kenapa Sarada kembali teringat perkataan Chocho tentang adik saat ia berjalan melintasi kamar papanya sehingga tangannya tanpa sadar langsung mengetuk pintu yang tertutup rapat dihadapannya ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sarada ketika melihat putrinya itu hanya diam saja. Selama ini ia selalu mengatakan pada Sarada untuk selalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya jika Sarada membutuhkan sesuatu dan bukannya langsung masuk begitu saja. Sasuke memang selalu mengunci pintunya ketika sedang berduaan bersama Hinata, tapi ia juga berjaga-jaga jika muncul situasi dimana ia lupa mengunci pintunya.

Sasuke tidak ingin ada bencana.

"Um…" Kini Sarada terlihat sangat bingung. Bocah mungil itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ada apa Sarada-chan?" Tanya Hinata dari balik tubuh Sasuke dengan gaunnya yang sudah rapi.

"Uh… aku…" Sarada berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat. "Aku tidak ingin makan malam di rumah!"

"Ah? Apa kau ingin mengajak kami untuk makan malam di luar?" Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sarada dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Sarada mengangguk. Hatinya luar biasa lega karena bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Kau ingin makan malam dimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan ramah. Mungkin Sarada merasa bosan dengan masakan rumahan dan ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

"Uh… burger?" Jawab Sarada tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

Hinata tersenyum. "Oke!" kini ia beralih menatap Sasuke. "Hari ini kita makan burger."

Memangnya Sasuke memiliki pilihan untuk menolak?

.

.

"Setidaknya kau melepaskan gaun jelek yang kau kenakan tadi."

Hinata tidak berkomentar apapun karena ia sibuk mengunyah burgernya. Mmm… enak…

Sasuke menghela nafas ketika melihat Sarada hendak membuang tomat di burgernya. "Jangan membuang tomat itu. Kau harus memakannya." Mengapa putrinya tidak mewarisi kecintaannya pada buah tomat?!

Sarada cemberut namun pada akhirnya menuruti perkataan papanya.

"Ah, Sarada-chan. Ada saus di pipimu." Hinata lalu mengambil tisu dan mengelap pipi Sarada hingga noda saus itu hilang. "Nah, kau sudah bersih lagi."

"Terima kasih, Hinata-san." Kata Sarada sambil tersenyum. Namun senyum itu luntur ketika ia kembali mengingat perkataan Chocho mengenai anak tunggal. Jika Sarada memiliki adik, apakah Hinata-san dan papanya akan tetap menyayanginya seperti ini?

Bagaimana jika Sarada dilupakan karena kehadiran adik bayi nanti?

"Sarada-chan?" Hinata terlihat bingung karena Sarada tiba-tiba menjadi murung dan diam. "Apa ada yang salah."

"Tidak ada." Sarada menggeleng.

Apakah Hinata-san dan papa akan membencinya jika Sarada berubah nakal dan serakah karena tidak ingin berbagi?

.

.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang ayah yang sempurna. Meski begitu, Sasuke selalu berusaha keras menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk Sarada.

Di usianya yang baru 18 tahun ia telah menjadi seorang ayah tunggal karena Sakura Haruno yang brengsek dan sialan itu meninggalkan Sarada yang masih berusia tiga hari dan lebih memilih pergi mengelilingi dunia dan menikmati masa mudanya.

Dasar wanita terkutuk!

Pada akhirnya Sasuke membesarkan Sarada seorang diri. _Well…_ secara teknis tidak 'seorang diri' karena dia juga dibantu oleh para _maid_ dan ibunya yang turut memberinya arahan dan nasihat mengenai cara merawat bayi. Ibunya pernah menawarkan diri untuk merawat Sarada namun ditolak oleh Sasuke.

Sarada adalah anaknya. Sarada adalah tanggung jawabnya. Sasuke tidak ingin melemparkan tanggung jawab ini pada ibunya.

Terlebih lagi ia juga sangat menyayangi anaknya ini. Di matanya, Sarada adalah anak yang super sempurna di dunia ini. Sarada itu sangat pintar, cantik, baik dan manis. Tentu saja itu karena Sarada mewarisi 100% gen Sasuke. Bisa dipastikan jika Sarada tidak mewarisi apapun dari Sakura. Menurut Sasuke, Sakura hanyalah alat untuk membuat Sarada hadir di dunia ini.

Merawat bayi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bayi adalah makhluk super rapuh yang tidak bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Setidaknya Sarada bukanlah bayi yang rewel dan nakal. Putrinya itu sangat jarang menangis sehingga Sasuke tidak mengalami sakit kepala akibat terlalu sering mendengarkan tangisan bayi saat malam.

Sasuke memang tidak banyak berbicara dengan Sarada. Namun itu bukan berarti ia tidak memperhatikan Sarada. Karena telah merawat Sarada sejak bayi, Sasuke tahu dan hafal dengan semua tingkah laku dan pola pikir anaknya. Terkadang tanpa perlu bicara apapun, Sasuke sudah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sarada.

Oleh karena itu ia tahu saat ini ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Sarada. Ia tidak ingin melihat putrinya memasang wajah muram seperti itu.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Sarada. Ia yakin putrinya belum tidur saat ini.

Sarada membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat ini Sarada tengah mengenakan piyama berwarna biru dan wajahnya tidak dihiasi kacamata merahnya. "Papa?" Tanyanya dengan setengah terkejut.

Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepala Sarada. Ah, puterinya kini semakin tinggi. "Bolehkah papa masuk ke kamarmu?"

Ketika Sarada mempersilahkannya masuk, Sasuke lalu mengamati kamar putrinya yang tidak banyak berubah. Sejak kecil Sarada bukanlah anak manja yang hobi mengoleksi boneka. Sarada tidak pernah suka memakai gaun panjang berkilau yang dilengkapi mahkota ala-ala tuan puteri meski telah didesak oleh neneknya. Pssh! Anaknya tidak lembek dan cengeng seperti itu. Anaknya ini bukanlah seorang tuan puteri lemah yang bergantung pada pangeran. Anaknya ini adalah seorang ksatria yang selalu mampu mengatasi masalahnya dengan mandiri dan berani. Saat bocah-bocah seusia Sarada merengek dan menangis karena mainannya direbut, Sarada justru langsung menghampiri bocah yang mengganggunya dan melemparkan sekotak lumpur yang dipenuhi cacing dan BAM! tepat mengenai wajah dan mulut bocah nakal itu sehingga membuatnya jera.

Ah… itu membuat Sasuke bangga.

Anaknya benar-benar hebat.

Sasuke lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Sarada sambil meraih boneka beruang dengan bulu berwarna cokelat yang merupakan pemberian dari Mikoto saat Sarada berusia tiga tahun.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat… bayi mungil yang dulu selalu bergelantungan di punggungnya kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang bocah manis.

"Kemarilah." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk ranjang disampingnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sarada menuruti perkataan papanya.

"Bisakah kau bercerita padaku mengenai apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini?" Sasuke memulai topik pembicaraan. Tangannya kini meletakkan kembali boneka beruang itu ke tempatnya semula yaitu di samping bantal.

Sarada hanya diam.

"Apakah ada anak nakal yang mengganggumu?" Awas saja jika sampai ada yang membully anaknya. Sasuke akan membuat perhitungan.

Sarada menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat murung malam ini?"

Sarada memainkan jari-jarinya. "Aku… aku… aku tidak ingin punya adik."

"….huh?" Apa yang baru saja ia dengar ini?

"Aku ingin menjadi anak tunggal." Ujar Sarada perlahan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke mematung untuk beberapa saat. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Selama ini ia belum pernah berbicara pada Sarada mengenai topik 'adik' karena yah… 'adik' belum hadir hingga saat ini.

"Papa?" Sarada melirik wajah papanya. Apakah papanya akan marah dengan sikapnya ini? Apakah papanya marah karena Sarada bersikap nakal seperti ini?

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin memiliki adik?" Setidaknya Sasuke harus menuju inti permasalahannya agar bisa mengatasinya sejak dini. Bisa gawat seandainya masalah ini semakin besar dan semakin besar tanpa bisa diselesaikan.

"Aku tidak ingin berbagi." Sarada mengingat kembali perkataan Chocho.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Sarada. Ah, jadi begitu ya…

"Apa kau takut jika kami tidak akan menyayangimu lagi jika kau memiliki adik?"

Sarada mengangguk.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kami akan tetap menyayangimu." Sasuke benar-benar payah dalam pembicaraan dari hati ke hati seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus berbicara dengan Itachi mengenai apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk menenangkan hati seorang anak yang akan dikarunia adik.

Ugh… padahal Hinata belum hamil…

"Tapi papa akan lebih menyayangi adik bayi daripada aku."

"Itu tidak benar." Kata Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi…"

"Nenek dan kakekmu meski telah memiliki paman Itachi namun mereka juga menyayangi papa kan?" Sepertinya Sasuke harus memberikan sebuah contoh nyata agar Sarada bisa memahaminya.

Sarada terlihat berpikir untuk sejenak. Benar juga… kakek dan nenek menyayangi paman dan papa… selain itu paman Itachi juga sayang pada papa… papa juga sayang pada paman…

Mereka semua bisa bahagia meski harus berbagi…

Terkadang berbagi bukan hal yang buruk… kan?

Ketika Sasuke menyaksikan Sarada yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis, perasaan lega memenuhi hatinya.

Sepertinya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ah, Sasuke hampir melupakan satu hal.

"Sarada…"

"Ya papa?"

"Apa kau mau bertemu dengan ibu kandungmu?"

.

.

Sakura menatap wajahnya di cermin.

Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik, semua orang mengatakan seperti itu. Dan ketika orang-orang menatapnya, tidak mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka jika Sakura Haruno telah memiliki seorang anak yang kini berusia tujuh tahun.

Bukankah itu yang diinginkan oleh Sakura dulu?

Bagi Sakura, kehamilannya dulu adalah sebuah aib. Ia menutup rapat-rapat semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kehamilannya agar tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hal itu. Ego dan harga diri yang ia miliki membuatnya membuang Sarada keluar dari kehidupannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak siap menjadi seorang ibu. Ia tidak siap melepaskan masa mudanya hanya demi merawat seorang bayi. Ia ingin hidup bebas… ia ingin berkeliling menjelajahi dunia dan bukannya hanya berdiam diri di rumah sambil menimang anak.

Namun kini…

Sakura tersenyum getir.

Kini ia benar-benar merindukan anaknya yang telah dikandungnya selama sembilan bulan. Ketika ia pergi, saat itu Sarada masih seorang bayi mungil berusia tiga hari yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan selimut berwarna merah muda yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa berat meninggalkan bayinya yang lugu dan tidak berdosa. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah mengandung anaknya selama sembilan bulan. Ia merasakan anaknya yang bergerak-gerak dan menendang perutnya. Ia merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa saat berjuang melahirkan anaknya. Ia merasakan sebuah ikatan yang ia tolak dengan sekuat tenaga karena keegoisan dan kebodohannya.

Hah… siapa yang ia tipu sebenarnya?

Sakura tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan jika ia telah memiliki seorang anak. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mengenai anaknya setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan bocah perempuan dengan mata dan rambut berwarna hitam. Sakura tidak mampu menghentikan perasaan bersalah dan kerinduan yang menggerogoti batinnya setiap malam.

Kini ia benar-benar merindukan anaknya.

Sakura tahu Sasuke membencinya, dan Sakura memaklumi hal itu. Sasuke yang telah merawat dan membesarkan Sarada selama ini, jadi wajar saja jika Sasuke membencinya karena telah menumpahkan semua tanggung jawab mengenai Sarada pada Sasuke.

Hanya saja… Sakura tetap ingin bisa berjumpa dengan Sarada. Sakura ingin sekali memeluk erat tubuh anaknya. Sakura benar-benar menginginkan kesempatan kedua agar bisa bersama Sarada.

Sakura tidak menginginkan bisa kembali bersama Sasuke. Sakura sadar diri jika ia tidak akan mampu bersanding dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa terlibat dalam kehidupan Sarada sebagai seorang ibu…

Bisakah Sakura mendapatkan itu?

Bisakah Sakura memiliki kesempatan itu?

.

.

**Jangan lupa review^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**11 : Menyukaimu**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari tiba dan Hinata memulai harinya dengan berdandan.

Wajahnya yang biasanya natural kini dipoles make-up. Rambut panjangnya yang biasanya digerai bebas kini disanggul rapi untuk membuat penampilannya terlihat formal.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir hari ini." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengenakan dasinya. "Ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri."

"Tidak apa-apa." Hinata meletakkan lipsticknya. "Tapi sejujurnya aku merasa sedikit gugup. Aku tidak pernah mengikuti 'pertemuan orang tua murid' sebelumnya." Tentu saja dia belum pernah ikut, dia baru saja terjun dalam dunia 'orang tua'.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya Hinata sambil bangkit berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

"Cantik." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih." Hinata mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Ups, maaf…" Ujarnya sambil menghapus noda lipstick yang menempel di pipi pria itu.

"Apa yang perlu kulakukan nanti?" Tanya Hinata sambil membenahi dasi suaminya yang sedikit miring.

"Kau hanya perlu duduk dan mendengarkan celotehan para orang tua dan perkataan wali kelas mengenai evaluasi anak-anak didiknya."

"….hanya itu saja?"

"Mm."

"Benarkah?" Hinata terlihat sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau lihat saja nanti. Seandainya ini tidak menyangkut Sarada, pasti aku akan memilih tidak hadir selamanya. Pertemuan ini sangat membosankan."

Hinata berusaha menghindar ketika Sasuke hendak menciumnya. "Jangan, nanti lipstickku luntur. Kau juga tidak ingin wajahmu terkena noda lipstick kan?"

Sasuke mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua. "Kau bisa membantuku menghapusnya nanti."

.

.

"Selamat datang. Saya adalah wali kelas 2-B, nama saya Kurenai Sarutobi." Sapa Kurenai dengan ramah sambil menerima undangan yang disodorkan Hinata.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda. Saya Hinata, ibu Sarada Uchiha." Hinata membalas senyuman yang dilemparkan Kurenai padanya.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Hinata lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditunjukkan Kurenai. Ruangan itu terlihat sudah terisi separuh. Beberapa orang tua murid terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kenalannya dan yang lainnya terlihat tengah duduk santai di kursi mereka.

Hinata lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah wanita berambut ikal yang hampir menginjak usia 40-an.

Keduanya lalu bertukar sapa.

"Saya belum pernah melihat anda sebelumnya."

"Ini kali pertama saya hadir di pertemuan ini. Di pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya, suami saya yang datang menghadirinya." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum sopan. Kesan pertama adalah yang terpenting.

"Siapakah nama anak anda?"

"Namanya Sarada Uchiha." Hati Hinata terasa hangat saat mengingat saat ini ia sudah memiliki peran sebagai seorang ibu.

"Ah… ternyata anda adalah ibu dari Sarada Uchiha…"

"Benar, saya adalah ibunya."

"Oh…" Wanita itu meneliti penampilan Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Anda masih sangat muda."

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan nada wanita itu yang terdengar mencemooh dan lebih memilih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Nama saya Fuyumi Kurosawa, ibu dari Ayumi Kurosawa." Ujar wanita itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, nama saya Hinata."

Fuyumi kembali berbicara dengan nada menusuk. "Jika boleh bertanya, berapakah usia anda?"

"Saya 24 tahun." Secara teknis Hinata akan menginjak 24, ah apa salahnya jika usianya dibulatkan.

"Pasti sulit sekali menjadi ibu saat berusia 17 tahun. Kami bisa memaklumi ketidakhadiran anda saat pertemuan orang tua murid yang dulu. Bagaimanapun juga anda masih belum siap memikul tanggung jawab yang berat sebagai seorang ibu." Perkataan Fuyumi memancing bisik-bisik para orang tua di sekitarnya.

Senyum Hinata luntur. Samar-samar ia mendengar komentar negatif tentangnya.

_'Ah, pasti dulu dia kebobolan.'_

_'17 tahun? Ckckck…'_

_'pasti dia putus sekolah karena hamil.'_

_'Bayangkan saja seperti apa kelakuannya saat masih remaja dulu hingga hamil saat masih remaja seperti itu.'_

_'Mungkin orang tuanya tidak pernah mengajarinya norma kesopanan,'_

_'Lihat saja tubuhnya, pasti dia adalah tipe wanita murahan yang suka bergonta-ganti pacar.'_

_'17 tahun dan sudah menjadi ibu… benar-benar memprihatinkan…'_

Fuyumi menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, anak muda jaman sekarang. Mereka tidak berhati-hati dalam pergaulan mereka. Tak mengherankan banyak sekali kasus perempuan hamil diluar nikah." Fuyumi melirik ke arah Hinata. "Seharusnya mereka melakukan aborsi daripada tidak becus menjadi seorang ibu."

"Mohon jaga perkataan anda!" Hinata menaikkan volume suaranya dan membuat kerumunan para orang tua itu terdiam. "Anda tidak berhak ikut campur atau menghakimi kehidupan orang lain."

Wanita yang duduk di samping Fuyumi turut berkomentar. "Apa yang dikatakan Kurosawa-san memang benar. Lihat saja, saat ini banyak sekali kasus bayi yang dibuang dan ditelantarkan karena mereka merupakan hasil dari perbuatan bejat dan tidak bermoral yang telah dilakukan orang tuanya. Daripada para bayi itu menderita, seharusnya sejak awal digugurkan saja."

Hinata bangkit berdiri sambil menatap kedua wanita itu. "Bagaimana bisa anda berkomentar seperti itu…" Suaranya bergetar. "Setiap bayi memiliki hak untuk hidup terlepas dari apa yang diperbuat orang tuanya. Mereka memiliki hak untuk dilahirkan dan bukannya dibunuh… mereka masih suci dan tidak berdosa… bagaimana bisa anda memiliki pemikiran untuk melakukan… _aborsi_? Anda adalah seorang ibu! Bagaimana bisa anda memiliki hati sekejam itu?!"

_Hiashi menatap Hinata dengan sorot mata dingin. "Karena kau, ibumu mati… Seharusnya kau tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini."_

Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya. "Para bayi tidak bisa memilih siapa orang tuanya dan di keluarga mana mereka akan dilahirkan. Mereka tidak pernah tahu apakah kehadiran mereka di dunia ini diharapkan atau tidak… mereka tidak tahu apapun, mereka hanya mengharapkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya! Mungkin kedua orang tuanya memang melakukan kesalahan, tapi kehidupan seorang bayi di dunia ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan!" Suara Hinata berubah pelan. "Hidup adalah anugerah dari Kami-sama… tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak merenggut hidup orang lain atas dasar apapun."

Kedua wanita itu terdiam.

"Apa salahnya menjadi ibu di usia yang masih sangat muda?! Seorang ibu tidak dinilai dari usianya melainkan apakah dia mampu mencintai dan menyayangi anaknya!"

Hati Hinata terasa perih ketika wajah Sasuke terlintas di benaknya. Apakah Sasuke juga menghadapi komentar negatif seperti ini hanya karena dia menjadi seorang ayah di usianya yang masih muda?

Mereka semua tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke membesarkan Sarada… mereka semua tidak tahu meski Sasuke menjadi seorang ayah di usianya yang masih sangat muda, Sasuke telah berhasil menjadi seorang sosok ayah terbaik bagi Sarada…

Sorot mata Hinata berubah dingin. "Apakah anda telah merasa sudah menjadi sosok ibu paling sempurna di dunia ini? Apakah anda yakin anda lebih sempurna bila dibandingkan dengan ibu-ibu muda belia hanya karena usia anda jauh lebih tua?! Anda tidak berhak meremehkan dan menghina orang lain bila tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya!"

Fuyumi dan wanita yang berada di sampingnya terlihat tidak suka karena diceramahi habis-habisan oleh perempuan yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Seperti inikah cara memperlakukan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua dari anda?" Sindir Fuyumi. "Anda bahkan tidak bisa menghormati orang lain, apakah anda bisa mendidik dan mengasuh anak anda dengan baik?"

Sebelum Hinata menjawabnya, ada orang lain yang membalas perkataan Fuyumi.

"Untuk apa menghormati seseorang yang tidak mampu bersikap sopan pada orang lain?" Ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang dikuncir rapi. "Kurosawa-san, sebelum anda mengkritik orang lain, ada baiknya jika anda bercermin lebih dulu. Apakah perkataan yang anda lontarkan tadi adalah sesuatu yang pantas diucapkan oleh seorang ibu?"

Beberapa orang lalu mendukung pernyataan wanita berkuncir itu.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Pertemuan yang pertama kali ia hadiri ini menjadi… kacau.

Tidak seharusnya Hinata meledak seperti itu.

Namun ia tidak menyesali semua perkataannya tadi.

Ia sedikit terkejut karena wanita berkuncir itu menyenggolnya perlahan.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Mari duduk bersamaku."

Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat saat wanita itu membimbingnya duduk ke tempat yang baru.

"Terima kasih…" Bisik Hinata. Ia sangat berterima kasih karena ada seseorang yang mau membelanya.

"Namaku Temari, puteraku bernama Shikadai Nara. Dia dan Sarada adalah sahabat dekat. Shikadai beberapa kali bercerita tentang 'Hinata-san' yang sangat baik pada Sarada." Temari tersenyum ramah. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata."

Hinata merasa bahagia bisa mengenal sosok Temari yang ramah dan hangat.

.

.

Fuyumi mendengus ke arahnya ketika pertemuan orang tua murid telah selesai.

"Abaikan saja dia." Kata Temari. "Dia merasa tidak suka karena Sarada lebih unggul daripada anaknya."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia merasa bangga karena Sarada memiliki nilai terbaik di kelasnya, lalu disusul oleh Ayumi Kurosawa.

"Anakku mirip seperti ayahnya. Sebenarnya dia pintar, namun dia benar-benar sangat pemalas." Keluh Temari. Ia tahu _seandainya_ Shikadai bisa lebih rajin, pasti anaknya itu akan menjadi bintang kelas. Tapi apa mau dikata, anaknya lebih suka 'berada di tengah-tengah'.

Pertemuan orang tua murid diselenggarakan tiga bulan sekali. Inti dari pertemuan ini adalah untuk mengevaluasi kinerja anak-anak selama berada di sekolah dan memberikan informasi dan sosialiasi pada orang tua murid mengenai prestasi anak-anak mereka. Seandainya ada anak yang membolos atau selalu membuat onar di kelas, para orang tua akan langsung tahu mengenai kelakuan anak-anak mereka.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus mengunjungiku." Undang Temari.

"Akan saya usahakan."

Keduanya lalu berpisah setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Ketika Hinata hendak menuju ke mobilnya, seluruh tubuhnya membeku karena ia melihat sosok perempuan yang ia kenal sedang mengamati gedung sekolah di hadapannya.

_Sakura Haruno…_

Meski Hinata belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung, Hinata langsung bisa mengenali Sakura lewat foto yang dulu pernah ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya.

Rambut Sakura yang berwarna merah muda terlihat sangat mencolok, terutama saat siang hari seperti ini. Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya melalui kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka dan menatap dengan seksama bangunan itu namun Sakura enggan turun dari mobilnya.

Meski begitu…

Tatapan penuh kerinduan yang menghiasi matanya terlihat sangat jelas dan nyata.

Itu adalah tatapan seorang ibu yang sangat merindukan anaknya dan hanya mampu menatap gedung sekolah dimana anaknya berada saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menaikkan kembali kaca mobilnya. Mobil hitam yang ia kendarai lalu meluncur meninggalkan bangunan sekolah itu.

Hinata masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

_Sakura benar-benar merindukan Sarada…_

.

.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Huh?" Hinata yang hendak merebahkan kepalanya ke atas bantal membeku. "Apa maksudmu?" Pada akhirnya Hinata membatalkan niatnya untuk berbaring. Ia lebih memilih duduk sambil menatap Sasuke yang telah berbaring terlebih dulu.

"Sejak tadi kau terlihat sedikit… aneh. Kau lebih banyak diam, kau juga sedikit tersenyum. Bahkan kau juga tidak menghabiskan makan malammu. Ada apa?"

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia tidak mengira Sasuke memperhatikan sikapnya dengan begitu… detail.

Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata? Iya, ada. Ia masih terbebani dengan semua apa yang ia dengar saat pertemuan tadi. Apakah seorang ibu yang melahirkan anak saat masih remaja pasti akan dicap seperti itu? Ia juga tidak berhenti memikirkan mengenai Sasuke dan Sakura. Ketika ia melihat interaksi antara Sasuke dan Sarada tadi, ia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan semua yang telah dilalui oleh Sasuke dalam membesarkan Sarada tanpa sosok seorang ibu. Hinata juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan mengenai tatapan penuh kerinduan yang menghiasi mata Sakura saat mengamati gedung sekolah Sarada. Itu bukanlah tatapan seorang ibu yang tidak menginginkan anaknya.

Apakah ia akan menceritakan semua ini pada Sasuke?

"Aku hanya…." Hinata diam untuk sejenak. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menceritakan sedikit hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Aku tadi melihat Sakura Haruno di depan sekolah Sarada. Dia terlihat… um… sepertinya dia tidak seburuk yang pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Oh? Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu tentang Sakura?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya firasat saja."

Keduanya kini terdiam.

Dalam hatinya, Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengapa Sakura berada di depan sekolah Sarada. Apakah Sakura benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya dulu mengenai kesempatan kedua? Apakah wanita egois itu benar-benar telah berubah?

"Apakah ada yang lainnya? Kau bukan hanya memikirkan tentang Sakura saja kan?" Tanya Sasuke setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat. "Apakah ada yang bersikap kurang ajar padamu saat pertemuan tadi?"

Melihat sikap Hinata yang hanya diam, Sasuke bisa memperoleh jawabannya. Pasti ada beberapa orang yang mencibir istrinya.

"Abaikan saja perkataa-"

"Aku memang mengabaikannya." Potong Hinata. "Aku tidak memasukkan dalam hati semua perkataan mereka. Aku hanya…."

Sasuke bangkit duduk.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Ada beberapa hal dari perkataan mereka yang sukses membuka luka lamaku."

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu… tapi tidak sekarang."

Hinata masih belum siap menggali kembali memori mengenai rasa sakit hati yang ia alami dulu karena perlakuan serta perkataan ayahnya.

Hinata lalu memeluk Sasuke dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh ke atas ranjang. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya…" Bisik Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pria itu. Ia berterima kasih pada Kami-sama yang telah mempertemukan Sasuke dengannya.

Ia sangat berterima kasih atas kehidupan barunya ini….

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, akan tetapi tangannya membelai lembut pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Hey Hinata…"

"Ya?" Jawabnya dengan sedikit mengantuk. Belaian itu membuatnya nyaman dan ingin tertidur.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"A-APA?!" Teriak Hinata sambil bangkit duduk. Wajahnya memerah sedangkan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Sasuke justru tetap terlihat tenang. "Mengapa kau terlihat sangat terkejut? Aku hanya mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu."

"Tu-tu-tunggu sebentar!" Rona merah di wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Hinata lalu menepuk-nepuk dan mencubit pipinya. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

Ah, ternyata bukan.

"Se-sejak kapan kau me-menyukaiku?!" tanyanya dengan perasaan gugup namun juga… bahagia.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

"…itu tidak adil."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Apanya?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat seperti apa pertemuan pertama kita!"

Dan itu adalah misteri terbesar yang selalu menghantui benak Hinata. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat seperti apa awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dulu. Apa saja yang telah Hinata katakan? Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu? Apa saja yang ia lakukan hingga bisa menarik perhatian Sasuke? Apa yang mereka berdua _lakukan_?!

Selama ini Sasuke hanya diam saja setiap kali Hinata menanyakan itu. Hinata benar-benar penasaran!

"Kau tidak mengingatnya karena kau mabuk berat."

"Ugh…." Hinata hanya mampu cemberut. Namun cemberutnya langsung Hilang ketika ia mengingat kembali perkataan Sasuke.

"Sasuke… K-katakan lagi…"

"Lagi." Ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. Terlihat jelas jika ia sedang menggoda istrinya.

"Bukan! Katakan… _yang tadi._" Hinata ingin mendengar Sasuke mengulangi pernyataannya tadi.

"Yang tadi."

"Sasuke!"

Pria itu bangkit duduk lalu mengecup bibir Hinata. "Aku menyukaimu."

Hati Hinata kini berbunga-bunga. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia juga turut mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku ju-juga menyukaimu." Bisik Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Dan itu memang benar… Hinata menyukai Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai Sasuke… yang jelas kini ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada Sasuke.

Ia menyukai segala hal mengenai pria itu mulai dari rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan saat bangun tidur, selera humornya yang garing, kasih sayangnya yang tulus pada Hinata dan Sarada, ujung bibirnya yang melengkung ketika tersenyum, kecintaannya pada tomat, sepasang mata hitamnya yang senantiasa memperhatikannya, hingga sentuhan serta ciumannya yang memabukkan.

"Mm. Aku tahu itu." Kata pria itu dengan arogan.

"Benarkah?" Jadi selama ini Sasuke tahu jika Hinata menyukainya.

"Kau itu sangat mudah dibaca. Seperti buku cerita bergambar."

"….Sasuke, perkataanmu benar-benar tidak romantis."

.

.

Sarada berhenti mengunyah sarapannya.

Sebagai gantinya, ia mengamati interaksi papanya dengan Hinata.

Ada yang berbeda dari hubungan mereka berdua.

Tapi apa yang berbeda?

Selama ini papanya dan Hinata sangat akrab dan dekat.

_Tapi kini…_

Sarada memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum manis pada papanya dengan pipi yang merona merah. Entah mengapa senyuman Hinata _terasa_ berbeda. Begitu pula dengan tatapan mata papanya.

Terasa lebih… hangat…?

Huh?

Ia tidak mengerti.

Sarada kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia merasa tidak tertarik mengurusi masalah orang-orang dewasa.

.

.

**Jangan lupa review^^**

**Saya sangat berterima kasih dan terharu dengan semua perhatian dan dukungan kalian^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**12 : Bertemu**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk mengendalikan perasaan gugup yang merayapi hatinya.

Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan putrinya.

Sakura melirik arlojinya. Lima menit lagi Sasuke dan Sarada akan tiba. Sepasang mata hijau Sakura melirik ke arah pintu restoran, ia berharap semoga pertemuannya dengan Sarada hari ini berjalan dengan lancar.

Dulu tanpa sengaja ia mengatakan jika ia membenci Sarada karena bocah itu membuat hidupnya hancur. Demi Tuhan, Sakura tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Ia hanya… terbawa emosi karena kedua orang tuanya mengungkit-ungkit tentang Sarada.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencoba bersikap positif. Ia tidak boleh memberikan kesan negatif di hadapan Sarada.

Dari balik jendela restoran, Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke dan seorang bocah berambut hitam berjalan memasuki restoran. Sakura tersenyum, mereka telah tiba. Akan tetapi senyum Sakura langsung luntur ketika melihat Sarada menggandeng wanita berambut panjang yang kemungkinan besar adalah ibu tirinya.

Apa maksudnya itu?! Apakah Sasuke sengaja membawanya untuk menghina Sakura? Apakah Sasuke membawa wanita itu dengan tujuan memberikan pernyataan jika Sakura tidak akan mungkin menjadi ibu Sarada karena posisi itu telah diisi oleh wanita lain?

Sakura berusaha memasang ekspresi selembut mungkin ketika ketiga orang itu mendekat ke arahnya. Ia ingin memberikan kesan terbaik untuk Sarada.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ujar Sasuke dengan tenang. Wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak menunggu lama." Sakura berusaha tersenyum. "Silahkan duduk."

Sarada menggandeng Hinata dan mengajaknya duduk berdampingan, pada akhirnya Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura. Di meja yang berisi empat kursi itu, Sarada memilih tempat duduk bukan di samping ataupun di depan Sakura. Sarada sengaja memilih tempat duduk di samping Hinata dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha mengabaikan rasa kecewa di hatinya dan menyapa wanita berambut panjang yang duduk di hadapannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Sakura-san. Nama saya Hinata."

_Namanya Hinata huh…_ sejujurnya Sakura tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke memilih wanita ini untuk menjadi istrinya. Hinata terlalu… biasa.

Pada akhirnya Sakura sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Hinata untuk menyingkirkan rasa canggung di meja ini.

Sakura masih belum tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk berinteraksi dengan Sarada yang sibuk menatap keluar jendela.

Ketika si pelayan tiba dan membawa buku menu, Sakura merasa kesempatannya telah tiba. "Sarada ingin pesan apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada seramah mungkin.

Sarada hanya memandanginya sekilas, bocah itu lalu menarik-narik lengan baju Hinata. "Apakah ada menu ayam?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Hinata.

Sakura membeku. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang tidak menyangka Sarada akan bersikap manja padanya ketika berada di hadapan Sakura.

Situasi ini terasa… canggung.

"Hanya ada menu ayam goreng." Sasuke berusaha menengahi. "Apa kau mau steak? Kau menyukainya kan?"

Sarada mengangguk.

"Sarada suka steak ya?" Sakura berusaha berkomunikasi dengan putrinya yang ternyata sangat dingin padanya.

"Tidak begitu suka. Aku lebih suka blueberry pancake buatan Hinata-san."

Ekspresi Sakura terlihat kaku.

Hinata menangis dalam hati. Mengapa Sarada menempatkannya dalam posisi yang sulit?! Pasti setelah ini Sakura akan menganggap Hinata sengaja mempengaruhi Sarada untuk menjaga jarak dari Sakura.

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke, berusaha memintanya bantuannya untuk menengahi masalah ini. Akan tetapi pria itu hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. Apa maksudnya itu?!

Suasana di meja itu terasa kaku. Setiap kali Sakura berusaha mengobrol dengan Sarada, bocah itu bersikap dingin atau berubah manja pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu bersikap canggung sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja.

Benar-benar tidak nyaman!

"Hinata-san, bisakah kau memotongkan daging steak ini?"

Hinata menendang kaki Sasuke yang berada di bawah meja.

"Biar papa potongkan untukmu." Sasuke langsung menyambar piring Sarada dan memotong daging itu.

"Sarada suka binatang apa?" Sakura kembali bertanya pada Sarada untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku suka kucing, aku punya satu."

"Benarkah?"

Sarada mengangguk. "Namanya Prince."

"Seperti apa Prince?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Bulunya hitam. Dia gendut."

"Pasti karena suka makan."

"Hinata-san selalu memberinya makanan yang banyak, dia jadi gendut. Aku dulu membeli Prince bersama Hinata-san."

Senyum Sakura sedikit luntur. _Lagi-lagi Hinata…_ entah kenapa Sarada sangat suka membicarakan tentang Hinata.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sarada? Apakah ada kesulitan dalam pelajaranmu?" Sakura mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Sekolahku baik. Tidak ada kesulitan dalam pelajaran." Jawab Sarada sambil memainkan garpunya.

"Sarada mendapatkan peringkat satu di kelasnya." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan piring berisi potongan-potongan kecil daging steak pada Sarada.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura dengan perasaan bangga dan senang. "Sarada benar-benar pintar ternyata."

"Aku sudah mendapat peringkat satu sejak TK."

Perkataan Sarada membuat Sakura bungkam. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa tersindir dengan pernyataan itu, seolah-olah Sarada mengatakan jika Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu apapun mengenai Sarada.

Hinata menundukkan kepala sambil menyantap makanannya. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan… obrolan ibu dan anak ini.

Tapi Sarada lagi-lagi menyeretnya dalam arus.

"Hinata-san…" Sarada menarik-narik lengan baju Hinata sambil berbisik. "Aku mau pipis. Tolong antarkan aku."

"O-oh…" Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan garpunya.

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan tatapan yang dilemparkan Sakura padanya. "Sarada-chan ingin pergi ke kamar mandi…"

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan.

"Ayo…" Bisik Hinata sambil membawa Sarada pergi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan tatapan Sakura yang menusuk punggungnya.

"Mengapa kau turut membawa wanita itu kemari? Apa kau ingin menghinaku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam ketika Hinata dan Sarada tidak lagi berada di meja ini. Keakraban Hinata dan Sarada membuatnya iri dan cemburu.

"Jaga bicaramu. Aku tidak mengajaknya, Sarada sendiri yang memaksa Hinata ikut."

Dan itu memang benar. Sasuke bertanya pada putrinya apakah dia mau bertemu dengan Sakura. Pada awalnya Sasuke mengira Sarada akan menolak, tapi siapa sangka bocah itu menyetujuinya dengan satu permintaan… Hinata harus ikut bersama mereka.

Mungkin Sarada merasa tidak nyaman bertemu dengan 'ibunya' sehingga kehadiran Hinata sebagai figur seorang ibu membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Sakura mendecih. "Jangan membawa-bawa nama Sarada ketika kau berusaha membuat alasan."

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah dingin. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Hinata, jika tidak ada dia, Sarada tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu."

Perasaan Sakura seperti tertusuk ketika mendengar itu. "Mengapa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku?" Sakura berusaha tersenyum. "Aku adalah _ibunya_."

"Dia merasa takut dan canggung bertemu denganmu. Bagaimanapun juga ia menganggapmu ibu yang tega menelantarkan anaknya."

"Kau meracuni pikirannya?!" Tuduh Sakura.

"Dia sendiri yang bertanya padaku mengapa ibunya tega menelantarkannya!" Balas Sasuke sambil berusaha mengontrol amarahnya.

Tatapan Sakura berubah sendu. "Aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku dulu… aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku…"

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah semampumu. Daripada harus berdebat denganku, lebih baik kau memikirkan cara menebus kesalahanmu pada Sarada."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut tidak percaya. "Kau… mendukungku?"

"Aku tidak mendukungmu." Tatapan Sasuke masih terlihat dingin. "Tapi aku juga tidak akan menghalangimu. Bagaimanapun kau adalah ibunya… daripada melihat anakku menderita dikarenakan konflik dengan ibu kandungnya, akan lebih baik jika dia memiliki hubungan baik denganmu."

"Terima kasih…"

"Lakukan pendekatan dengannya sedikit semi sedikit. Sarada tidak akan merasa nyaman jika kau langsung memaksanya untuk dekat denganmu. Jangan membuatnya merasa terbebani." Suara Sasuke berubah tajam. "Dan yang terpenting jangan membuatnya terluka. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melukai Sarada."

Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Kau sudah berubah banyak…" Sasuke bukan lagi seorang pemuda arogan yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Kini dia adalah seorang ayah yang sangat protektif pada putrinya.

"Aku memang harus berubah, saat ini aku adalah seorang ayah." Nada bicaranya kemudian melembut. "Dan juga seorang suami."

Sakura mengamati hidangan di piringnya yang masih tersisa sepertiga. "Kau mencintainya huh…"

"Mm."

Sakura tertawa getir. "Aku tidak menyangka seorang Sasuke Uchiha pada akhirnya bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Dulu aku selalu bertanya-tanya perempuan seperti apakah yang sanggup meluluhkan hatimu. Kini pertanyaanku telah terjawab."

"Hinata…" Sasuke nampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Dia… benar-benar tidak terduga. Kehadirannya di hidupku benar-benar tidak dapat diduga sebelumnya."

"Dia sangat berbeda denganku…" Ujar Sakura lirih.

"Sangat. Kalian berdua sangat berbeda."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena Sarada dan Hinata kembali bergabung bersama mereka. Keakraban mereka berdua layaknya sepasang ibu kandung dan anaknya.

Sakura kembali mengingat ucapan Sasuke. L_akukan pendekatan dengannya sedikit semi sedikit_.

Sakura mungkin memang terlambat, namun ia akan berusaha yang terbaik.

.

.

"Hinata-san, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" Tanya Sakura sambil berjalan membuntuti Hinata yang berjalan keluar dari restoran.

"Kami akan menunggumu di mobil." Kata Sasuke sambil merangkul Sarada untuk memberikan kesempatan pada kedua wanita itu untuk berbicara empat mata.

"Ada apa, Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sakura.

Bisa dibilang acara pertemuan Sarada-Sakura berjalan dengan baik. Hubungan Sarada dan Sakura memang tidak terlihat hangat, namun setidaknya ibu dan anak itu bisa berinteraksi dengan baik. Yah… walaupun Sarada masih saja bersikap dingin pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu…" Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit canggung. "Atas perhatianmu pada Sarada selama ini."

Hinata terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura Haruno berterimakasih padanya.

"Sa-saya hanya be-berusaha melakukan apa yang seharusnya saya lakukan sebagai ibu tirinya."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa melihat jika kau benar-benar tulus pada Sarada. Dia sangat menyukaimu… sejujurnya aku merasa iri dan cemburu akan hal itu."

"Sa-saya… saya-"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata-san." Sakura langsung memotong perkataan Hinata dan melenggang pergi.

Hinata hanya mampu terdiam sambil menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

Sakura… tidak seburuk yang ia kira…

.

.

"Setelah lulus dari SMA, kau harus kuliah di jurusan Ekonomi dan Bisnis." Kata Kasumi sambil menatap Hanabi. "Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi seorang pewaris perusahaan Hyuuga."

Hanabi hanya diam meskipun ia sangat ingin membantah.

Hanabi tidak menyukai Ekonomi dan Bisnis. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi seorang pewaris. Cita-citanya sejak dulu adalah menjadi seorang fotografer yang berpetualang berkeliling dunia dan mengabadikan setiap momen dan pemandangan berharga yang ia jumpai.

"Kau tunggu saja, cepat atau lambat ayahmu akan menjadikanmu pewaris tunggal Hyuuga."

"Mengapa okaa-san benar-benar menginginkanku menjadi pewaris tunggal?" Hanabi berusaha meredam perasaannya.

Kasumi membelai rambut cokelat Hanabi. "Karena aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putriku."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak menginginkan itu?"

Tatapan Kasumi berubah dingin. "Kau _harus_ menjadi sang pewaris."

Hanabi menundukkan wajahnya.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Sakura, Sarada terlihat seperti biasa. Bocah itu tetap ceria dan tertawa seperti biasa.

Kekhawatiran Hinata akhirnya lenyap. Pada awalnya ia merasa khawatir jika Sarada akan menjadi… berbeda.

Ternyata tidak.

Syukurlah…

Hari-hari Hinata berjalan dengan tenang dan menyenangkan. Ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya disini bersama Sasuke dan Sarada.

Ia merasa bahagia… sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan ketika berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Apalagi ketika menjadi bagian keluarga Satoki.

"Nyonya… ada undangan." Kata salah seorang _maid_ sambil menyodorkan sepucuk undangan berwarna putih dengan pita merah.

Hinata meletakkan remot TV yang ia pegang lalu membaca undangan yang disodorkan padanya.

Ah, ternyata undangan pernikahan. Disini tertulis untuk 'Tuan Sasuke Uchiha'.

Senyum Hinata merekah ketika membaca undangan itu. "Pernikahan Akio dengan Sora… aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin segera menghadirinya…"

.

.

**Jangan lupa review^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**13 : Tamu Undangan**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke…" Ujar Hinata sambil mengulurkan sepucuk undangan berwarna putih padanya. Namun yang menarik perhatian Sasuke adalah sepasang mata Hinata yang berbinar-binar dan menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh istrinya ini?

Ketika Sasuke membaca undangan itu, ia langsung paham.

"Kau mau ikut menghadiri ini?"

Hinata mengangguk penuh harap. "Jika kau mengijinkanku, aku ingin sekali menghadirinya."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Mengapa Hinata menggunakan kata 'mengijinkan'?

"Tentu saja kau harus ikut. Kau adalah istriku."

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan mengajakku?"

"Mengapa harus keberatan?"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Karena… aku adalah… mantan anggota keluarga Satoki."

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, hubunganmu dengan keluarga itu sudah berakhir."

Hinata memainkan ujung jarinya. "Apakah kau tidak takut dengan gosip yang akan muncul besok?" Pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke memang tidak dirahasiakan, namun mereka juga tidak menyebarluaskan kabar itu. Hinata ingin sekali menghadiri pesta pernikahan si brengsek namun ia juga tidak ingin bila kehadirannya membuat Sasuke diterpa gosip negatif yang bisa menyudutkannya.

"Sudah saatnya aku memperkenalkanmu ke hadapan publik sebagai istriku. Aku tahu pernikahan kita tidak… _ideal,_ namun aku ingin semua orang tahu jika kau adalah istriku. Dan tentang gosip, jangan pikirkan itu. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, jangan khawatirkan itu. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya untukmu."

Sepasang mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. "Bertemu denganmu adalah salah satu keajaiban di hidupku." Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya seandainya ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahi istrinya. "Dasar cengeng."

"A-aku tidak cengeng!" Hinata menepis tangan pria itu dengan kasar.

Meski begitu… hatinya terasa bahagia.

Terlebih ketika ia menyaksikan sepasang mata suaminya yang menatapnya dengan penuh damba.

.

.

"Hinata-san, Prince meronta-ronta!"

Suara kucing mengeong dari kamar mandi terdengar sangat jelas.

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos, Sarada-chan!"

"Ah! Dia lari!"

"Princeeee!"

Para _maid_ yang bekerja di kediaman Uchiha hanya tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Mereka semua telah terbiasa dengan tingkah si nyonya yang sedikit unik.

Hari ini Hinata dan Sarada berencana memandikan Prince. Mereka berdua telah menyiapkan semua hal mulai dari bak, air, sabun, hingga handuk. Prince adalah kucing, jadi wajar saja Prince tidak suka saat dimandikan. Kucing gendut itu meronta-ronta hingga membuat majikannya kelabakan. Pada akhirnya Prince berhasil meloloskan diri dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Kedua majikannya mengejar kucing gendut itu meski baju mereka turut basah kuyup akibat ulah si kucing.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu akhirnya terhenti karena Prince berhasil naik ke pohon yang berada di halaman rumah.

"Hinata-san, haruskah aku memanjat?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Jangan, terlalu berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kau terjatuh." Hinata lebih memilih membiarkan Prince tetap di atas pohon daripada membuat Sarada berada dalam bahaya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Prince?"

"Biarkan saja. Jika dia lapar, pasti dia akan turun sendiri." Kata Hinata dengan jengkel. Dalam hati ia berniat balas dendam pada kucing itu dengan mengurangi jatah makannya selama dua hari. Ha! Biar kucing itu merasakan pembalasannya!

"Tapi Prince masih basah…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada kita memanjat lebih baik kita menunggu Prince turun." Hinata mengelus rambut Sarada yang sedikit basah. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju." Akan sangat gawat jika bocah ini sampai masuk angin.

Sarada mengangguk patuh. Sedetik kemudian matanya berbinar-binar.

"Nenek!"

Huh? Hinata lalu menoleh dan melihat sosok Mikoto Uchiha berjalan dengan penuh keanggunan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Kaa-san…" Wajah Hinata lalu merona merah. Ia merasa malu karena membiarkan ibu mertuanya melihat penampilannya saat ini. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh ibu mertuanya saat melihat cucu dan menantunya berada di halaman rumah dengan baju basah dan rambut acak-acakan?!

Sarada berlari menghampiri neneknya. "Aku dan Hinata-san memandikan Prince. Tapi Prince lari ke atas pohon."

Mikoto tertawa sambil mengelus kepala cucunya. "Begitu ya?"

"Iya. Ah, nenek membawakanku oleh-oleh apa?" Tanya Sarada sambil melirik ke arah tas Mikoto.

"Ini untuk Hinata."

"Untuk saya?" Tanya Hinata perlahan. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali tersadar dengan kondisinya saat ini. "Ah, Kaa-san, mari masuk dulu. Saya dan Sarada hendak… um…" Tingkah Hinata berubah canggung.

Mikoto tersenyum maklum. Menantunya ini benar-benar manis.

Ketika Hinata selesai berganti baju dan merapikan penampilannya, ia lalu pergi ke ruang tamu dan menjumpai Mikoto sedang menyisir rambut Sarada. Bocah itu telah berganti pakaian dan memasang wajah cemberut saat sang nenek berusaha memakaikannya jepit rambut.

"Nenek, aku bisa menyisir sendiri." Sarada mencoba meloloskan diri. Ia tidak ingin memakai jepit rambut dengan bentuk kupu-kupu.

"Kupikir karena ada Hinata kau bisa menjadi feminim, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau masih saja tomboy seperti biasa." Mikoto masih enggan melepaskan cucunya. Pada akhirnya Mikoto berhasil memasang jepit kupu-kupu itu ke rambut cucunya.

Hinata tersenyum dan turut bergabung. "Sarada-chan sangat mengidolakan papanya, bahkan Sarada-chan ingin memiliki gaya rambut yang sama."

"Papa itu keren! Aku ingin terlihat seperti papa!"

Hinata tertawa sedangkan Mikoto menjitak kepala Sarada dengan gemas. "Kau ini! Papamu itu laki-laki, kau tidak boleh terlihat seperti dia! Aish… mengapa kau tidak mau memanjangkan rambutmu…"

"Aku ingin punya rambut pendek seperti rambut papa!"

Mikoto melirik ke arah Hinata. "Jika si kecil ini minta gaya rambut yang aneh-aneh, kau harus menghentikannya."

"Baik, kaa-san."

"Nenek!" Sarada terlihat merajuk.

Kehangatan dan keakraban ketiga orang itu terlihat sangat jelas. Suara canda tawa mengalir dari mulut ketiganya.

"Kedatanganku kemari karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Kata Mikoto sambil memberikan bungkusan pada Hinata. "Bukalah."

Sarada merapat pada Hinata, ia turut penasaran dengan bungkusan yang ternyata berisi sebuah kotak berbahan beludru.

Hinata membuka kotak itu perlahan-lahan.

Tangan Hinata berubah gemetar ketika melihat isi kotak beludru itu. Sebuah kalung dengan untaian puluhan berlian beraneka ukuran langsung membuat matanya silau. Bisa dilihat jika kalung ini jauh lebih mahal bila dibandingkan dengan puluhan hektar tanah. Sarada juga tidak kalah terkejut. Ini adalah kali pertama bocah itu melihat sebuah kalung yang indah.

"Kaa-san… i-ini…" Apa maksud ibu mertuanya memberikan ini padanya? Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata meletakkan kotak itu ke atas meja, ia takut menjatuhkannya dan membuat kalung itu rusak.

"Anakku tidak berbicara banyak mengenai kehidupanmu dulu, meski begitu aku tahu kau dulu sangat tidak bahagia ketika menjadi bagian keluarga Satoki…"

"Sa-saya…" Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat.

Sangat tidak bahagia? Ya, itu memang benar. Dulu ia sangat tidak bahagia tinggal di rumah itu. Ia benar-benar kesepian dan hari-harinya ia jalani dengan perasaan muram. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menemani ataupun menghiburnya karena di rumah itu keberadaannya benar-benar diabaikan. Mantan ayah mertuanya benar-benar dingin dan tutup mata dengan semua penderitaannya. Mantan ibu mertuanya selalu mencemoohnya dan mengkritik semua hal tentangnya, ia bahkan harus berkali-kali menahan amaran karena penghinaan yang ia terima. Mantan kakak iparnya yang temperamental merebut semua hal yang ia miliki mulai dari barang hingga uang. Sedangkan mantan suaminya… cih, ia tidak sudi mengingatnya.

Air mata Hinata berjatuhan mewakili semua kesedihan dan perasaan tidak berdaya yang terkubur dalam dirinya. Hinata bahkan sempat mengira kesedihan dan ketidakberdayaan itu akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Ia sempat mengira akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya terpenjara dalam sangkar itu. Dulu, hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan beruraian air mata. Jika saja air mata yang tertumpah bisa dihitung, mungkin air matanya itu sanggup membuatnya tengelam dan mati.

"Hinata-san…" Melihat Hinata yang menangis, Sarada turut merasa sedih meski bocah itu tidak mengerti kenapa.

Mikoto menghapus air mata menantunya. "Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang sepertimu."

Perkataan Mikoto justru membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Jika kau memang benci pada mereka, maka bencilah mereka. Itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Yang terpenting adalah jangan sampai kebencian itu menggerogoti hatimu. Menantuku adalah menantu terbaik di dunia. Menantuku memiliki hati yang baik. Dia sangat tulus dan perhatian. Jangan sampai kebencian di hatimu menghancurkan itu semua."

"Kaa-san…"

"Hapuslah air matamu, mereka tidak layak kau tangisi. Tunjukkan pada mereka seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Buat mereka semua bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu besok."

.

.

Di usianya yang ke 55, Akihiro Satoki merupakan salah seorang pria tersukses di Konoha. Dia memiliki status terpandang, kekayaan melimpah, koneksi yang luas, dikelilingi banyak orang yang memujanya…

Meski begitu, ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya tidak puas. Salah satu hal tersebut adalah kedua anaknya. Anak pertamanya, Akira yang kini berusia 27 tahun memiliki kepribadian dan sifat buruk yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Anak keduaya, Akio yang berusia 25 tahun hanya tahu cara berfoya-foya dan menghamburkan uang tanpa bisa diajak bekerja keras.

Jika begini, saat Akihiro mati kelak siapa yang bisa melanjutkan kepemimpinan perusahaan?! Kedua anaknya tidak bisa diandalkan!

Contohnya saja Akio, putranya yang tidak berguna ini lebih memilih menceraikan istrinya yang tidak lain merupakan putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga dan membuat seluruh keluarga Hyuuga membencinya dan menghentikan kerjasama diantara mereka. Tidak hanya itu, anaknya ini kemudian lebih memilih menikahi wanita tuna susila yang tidak memiliki apapun! Itu membuanya murka!

Apakah anaknya ini masih memiliki otak?!

"Berhenti memasang wajah masam." Istrinya yang bernama Tamiko menyenggolnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan Akio menikahi wanita murahan itu." Gumam Akihiro perlahan agar tidak didengar oleh tamu undangan. Matanya lalu melirik ke arah menantu barunya yang terlihat angkuh dan sombong. Bagaimana bisa anaknya menyukai perempuan seperti itu?! Apakah selera anaknya memang sangat rendahan?!

"Akio-kun mencintainya."

Dan inilah alasan mengapa kedua anaknya sangat mengecewakan. Istrinya terlalu memanjakan kedua anaknya sejak kecil sehingga mereka tumbuh menjadi anak yang tidak berguna.

"Di usianya yang ke 25, Akio tidak bisa melakukan apapun…" Akihiro tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kekecewaannya. "Padahal putra kedua Uchiha yang kini berusia 25 tahun telah menduduki posisi penting di perusahaan Uchiha."

"Berhenti membanding-bandingkan Akio-kun dengannya." Ujar istrinya dengan raut wajah tidak suka. Meski begitu, jauh di dalam hatinya ia menyetujui perkataan suaminya. Itulah mengapa Tamiko merasa tidak suka jika mendengar ada orang yang membanding-bandingkan anaknya dengan Uchiha.

"Fugaku tidak bisa menghadiri pesta ini, kudengar putera sulungnya juga tidak bisa hadir."

Tamiko mencemooh. "Aku juga tidak berharap banyak. Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang-orang angkuh." Dulu ia ingin mendekati Uchiha dengan cara menjodohkan putrinya dengan Itachi Uchiha. Tapi apa hasilnya? Keluarga Uchiha langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Kejadian itu selalu sukses membuatnya marah dan malu sehingga ia menyimpan dendam pada nama Uchiha.

"Hush! Jaga bicaramu. Dia sudah datang. Kendalikan sikapmu!" Bentak Akihiro perlahan ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke Uchiha datang…

…dengan menggandeng mantan menantunya, _Hinata_.

Apa maksudnya ini?!

"Mengapa perempuan itu datang bersama si Uchiha?" Tanya Tamiko perlahan. Apa hubungan mereka berdua?

Akihiro memasang senyum ketika kedua orang itu tiba meski hatinya penuh dengan rentetan pertanyaan. "Selamat datang Uchiha-san." Ia sengaja mengabaikan mantan menantunya yang entah kenapa menjadi terlihat sangat asing dan berbeda. Sementara itu sepasang mata Tamiko terasa nyeri ketika melihat kilauan puluhan berlian yang dikenakan mantan menantunya itu. Rasa nyeri itu kini menjalari hatinya saat melihat senyuman Hinata yang seakan mencemoohnya.

Sasuke membalas senyum itu. "Selamat atas pernikahan putra anda, Satoki-san. Perkenalkan…" Pria itu memeluk pundak Hinata dengan mesra. "Ini adalah istri saya, Hinata."

Senyum Akihiro luntur seketika.

.

.

**Drama baru akan dimulai…**

**Maaf untuk update yang agak telat ini karena yah… ada ini itu yang membuat saya tidak bisa menulis seperti biasa T^T**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**14 : Mantan**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengusap-usap kalung berlian milik Mikoto dengan hati-hati. Kalung ini terlalu indah, terlalu mewah, terlalu berharga, terlalu menawan dan terlalu mahal untuknya. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan kalung itu kembali ke kotaknya. Ia menghargai niat baik ibu mertuanya, hanya saja Hinata merasa tidak pantas memakai ini.

"Mengapa kau tidak memakainya?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan kemejanya. "Kaa-san memberikan itu untukmu, kau harus memakainya." Ujar pria itu dengan santai.

"Aku takut kalung itu rusak saat kupakai." Ujar Hinata dengan penuh kejujuran.

"Dasar kau ini… kalung itu tidak akan rusak dengan begitu mudahnya."

"Tapi…"

"Jika kau tidak memakainya, kaa-san akan sedih karena menganggapmu menolak niat mulianya."

Pada akhirnya Hinata menyerah. "Setelah aku selesai memakainya, aku akan mengembalikan ini pada kaa-san." Ia tidak berniat memiliki atau menyimpan kalung ini.

Sasuke teringat saat awal perjumpaannya dengan Hinata dulu. Dengan pipinya yang memerah karena mabuk, Hinata berbicara panjang lebar mengenai hal-hal konyol. Saat itu ia menganggap Hinata tidak berbeda dengan wanita gila. Dan ketika ia melihat wanita ini tersenyum… dunianya seakan berhenti berputar untuk sesaat. Kilauan di sepasang mata Hinata saat itu sanggup mengalahkan keindahan puluhan berlian.

Ia lalu meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Hinata dan memeluk erat pinggangnya. Bayangan mereka berdua terlihat jelas dalam cermin rias, seperti sebuah lukisan indah. Hinata menempelkan punggungnya di dada Sasuke dan bisa merasakan dengan jelas detak jantungnya.

"Apa kau tahu…" Bisik Sasuke perlahan. "Aku merasa beruntung karena aku menuruti kata hatiku dulu untuk menjadikanmu milikku apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

Hinata meraba kalung berlian yang bertengger di lehernya. Kalung ini cukup berat dan ia masih belum terbiasa memakainya.

Pesta resepsi Akio dilaksanakan di hotel _Red Leaf_ pada pukul 10 pagi. Sepertinya pesta Akio dan Sora diselenggarakan dengan mewah, mengingat hotel yang mereka sewa adalah hotel bintang lima yang masuk dalam jajaran hotel termahal di Konoha.

Ketika Hinata telah sampai di hotel, ia terpaku untuk sesaat. Ia tidak menyangka akan segera bertemu lagi dengan mantan keluarganya. Apakah mereka masih mengingat Hinata? Apakah mereka masih arogan seperti dulu? apakah mereka masih sombong dan kikir?

"Ayo." Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dengan hati berdebar-debar. Harus bagaimana ia bersikap nanti?

Selangkah demi selangkah mereka memasuki tempat acara. Suara bisik-bisik terdengar dari berbagai arah ketika para tamu undangan melihat kehadiran Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hinata merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman dengan semua tatapan itu, secara refleks ia mencengkeram erat tangan Sasuke. Sasuke membelai jari-jari Hinata dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, seolah-olah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja karena mereka berdua bersama.

Ah benar… saat ini Hinata tidak lagi sendirian. Ia kini memiliki seorang suami yang selalu berada di sisinya dan melindunginya.

Perlahan-lahan rasa canggung dalam diri Hinata mencair dan berganti dengan perasaan percaya diri. Ia menegakkan punggungnya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan ataupun bisik-bisik yang ditujukan padanya karena mereka semua tidak penting baginya.

Saat ini ia bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga, ia juga bukan seorang Satoki. Kini ia adalah seorang Uchiha… dan Hinata akan menjunjung tinggi nama itu di hidupnya.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyuman manis ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan mantan mertuanya. Apakah Hinata membenci mereka? Kini tidak lagi. Daripada menyia-nyiakan waktu dan perasaannya untuk membenci mereka, lebih baik Hinata menggunakannya untuk mencintai Sasuke, Sarada dan orang-orang yang berharga untuknya. Hinata telah memulai lembaran hidup baru, mantan keluarganya itu kini hanya menjadi sebuah masa lalu.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-san." Sapa Akihiro sambil menyunggingkan senyuman formal. Tamiko yang berdiri di samping Akihiro kini melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Hinata, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah kalung yang dikenakan Hinata.

Hinata mencibir dalam hati saat melihat tatapan Tamiko yang dipenuhi kekaguman, iri, cemburu, marah dan kesal. Mantan ibu mertuanya itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Sifat sombong dan tamak telah melekat dalam dirinya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan putra anda, Satoki-san. Perkenalkan…" Sasuke lalu memeluk pundak Hinata dengan mesra. "Ini adalah istri saya, Hinata."

Senyum Akihiro luntur seketika. Pria tua itu berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan sikap normalnya. "Oh? Istri? Saya tidak pernah tahu jika anda telah menikah, Uchiha-san." Akihiro lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tetap berdiri dengan tenang.

Pembicaraan antara Sasuke dengan Akihiro tidak keras dan lantang. Meski begitu, orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka diam-diam menyimak percakapan itu.

Setelah acara ini berakhir, bisa dipastikan jika 'pernikahan Sasuke Uchiha' akan menjadi topik yang paling banyak diperbincangkan.

"Pernikahan kami belum lama berjalan. Sejujurnya banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui pernikahan saya karena kami menyelenggarakannya dengan sederhana dan tertutup." Jawab Sasuke dengan tegas. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis dan membiarkan suaminya mengendalikan semuanya.

Akihiro berusaha tertawa. "Ah, ternyata begitu. Selamat atas pernikahan anda." Ia lalu mencubit pinggang Tamiko saat istrinya itu hendak membuka mulut. Ia tahu Tamiko pasti akan melontarkan cibiran pada kedua orang itu. itulah mengapa akan lebih baik jika Tamiko diam saja.

Setelah berbasa-basi untuk sejenak, Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya pergi untuk memberi selamat pada si pengantin.

Akihiro dan Tamiko memandangi kepergian sepasang suami istri itu dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka mantan menantunya yang lemah dan selalu mereka tindas kini berubah menjadi seseorang yang harus mereka hormati.

Nampaknya Sora dan Akio telah mendengar kabar mengenai 'pernikahan' Sasuke dan Hinata karena sepasang pengantin itu memasang ekspresi aneh saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian." Ujar Hinata dengan sikap ceria sambil menjabat tangan dua orang itu. Akio hanya terdiam sementara Sora berusaha tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelah selesai berjabat tangan, Hinata mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke gaunnya, seolah-olah ia membersihkan tangannya karena baru saja menyentuh sesuatu yang kotor dan menjijikkan.

Para tamu lain tidak melihatnya, akan tetapi Akio dan Sora melihatnya dengan jelas. Raut wajah mereka berdua terlihat keruh.

Ketika Sasuke hendak memberikan selamat, Akio justru membuka pembicaraan. "Saya tidak menyangka Uchiha-san tertarik dengan seorang wanita yang pernah menjadi istri pria lain."

Sepasang mata Hinata berubah dingin, si brengsek ini mengungkit hal-hal yang sudah berlalu. Semua orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka terdiam, mereka tahu tentang Hinata dan pernikahannya dengan Akio dulu.

"Mengapa saya tidak tertarik dengannya?" Sasuke tetap bersikap tenang. "Hinata adalah wanita yang cantik dan menawan, saya benar-benar terpikat padanya dan langsung menikahinya."

Pipi Hinata bersemburat merah, terlebih lagi ketika ia mendengar bisik-bisik di sekitarnya.

Akio tersenyum mencemooh. "Apakah pujian anda itu-"

"Anda pasti merasa beruntung karena kini berhasil menikahi wanita pujaan anda." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sora. "Sudah berapa lama kalian berdua menjalin asmara?"

Hinata menahan senyum. Pertanyaan Sasuke menyudutkan Sora dan Akio. Sejujurnya kedua orang itu saling mengenal sejak bertahun-tahun lalu dan menjalin perselingkuhan saat Akio berstatus sebagai pria beristri. Apakah Akio berani mengatakan kejujuran itu?

Senyum Akio memudar. Ia tahu Sasuke Uchiha sedang mengancamnya. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengatakan jika Akio terus menerus mengungkit tentang Hinata, maka Sasuke juga akan mengungkit-ungkit tentang perselingkuhannya dengan Sora. Akio Satoki tidak terima jika ia dipermalukan saat hari pernikahannya!

Akio berusaha tertawa. "Mungkin saya sama seperti Uchiha-san yang tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menjalin kasih dan langsung menuju jenjang pernikahan."

Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak suka saat disama-samakan dengan Akio, tapi untuk kali ini saja ia akan diam asalkan Akio mau tutup mulut tentang masa lalu Hinata.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat, Hinata dan Sasuke tidak berlama-lama di depan pasangan pengantin itu.

Sora berusaha meredam gejolak di hatinya. Sora mengira saat ini ia adalah sang pemenang sementara Hinata saat ini terpuruk dan hancur. Dulu Sora merasa bangga karena telah mampu merebut Akio dari Hinata.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Hinata, Sora membenci perempuan itu setengah mati. Mengapa Hinata bisa mendapatkan segala hal di dunia ini dengan mudah?! Hinata hanyalah perempuan lemah yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun.

Dan kini ketika ia membandingkan hidupnya dengan Hinata…

Mengapa Hinata selalu mendapatkan hal terbaik di dunia ini?! Hinata terlahir di keluarga kaya, menikahi pria kaya, hidup dikelilingi kemewahan…. Benar-benar tidak adil! Ia ingin sekali melihat Hinata merasakan seperti apa penderitaan itu. Ia ingin melihat Hinata hancur dan menangis karena sadar seorang yang lemah tidak bisa hidup di dunia ini.

Kehadiran Hinata di pesta ini seperti sebuah tamparan keras untuk keluarga Satoki, terutama Akio. Hinata seolah-olah menyampaikan pesan jika ia tidak mempermasalahkan perceraiannya dulu karena ia mampu mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada Akio.

"Uchiha-san, mengapa anda tidak pernah mengatakan jika anda sudah menikah?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang mendekati Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kami berdua baru saja menikah, kami belum sempat mengabarkan pernikahan kami secara luas."

Hinata terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Kini mereka berdua dikelilingi kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin mengucapkan selamat. Hinata terkekeh dalam hati. Ini adalah pesta pernikahan Akio dan Sora tapi semua orang justru memusatkan perhatiannya pada pasangan Uchiha. Ha! Bagaimana rasanya saat mengetahui perhatian yang sebelumnya ditujukan untuk kalian kini direbut olehku huh…

Seorang wanita berusia 40-an turut serta dalam pembicaraan. "Bahkan anda tidak mengundang saya."

"Benar, saya sama sekali tidak tahu jika Uchiha-san telah memiliki istri."

"Fugaku-san juga tidak mengatakan apapun." Imbuh tamu lainnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Pernikahan kami hanya dihadiri oleh para kerabat dekat saja dan berlangsung secara sederhana dan tertutup. Saya minta maaf karena tidak menyebarkan undangan."

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Sasuke sangat ahli dalam mengarang cerita. Apanya yang berlangsung dengan sederhana dan dihadiri kerabat dekat?! Hinata bahkan tidak mengingat prosesi pernikahannya!

Dari gosip yang pernah dibeberkan Ino padanya, Hinata tahu jika Sasuke adalah memiliki status sebagai pria paling diincar di Konoha. Hinata sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi tatapan penuh kebencian yang ditujukan padanya karena telah merebut Sasuke Uchiha dari status lajangnya. Tapi tetap saja tatapan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman!

Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke saat pria itu memeluk pinggangnya. _"I'm yours."_ Bisik Sasuke perlahan.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Senyum Hinata tanpa sengaja disaksikan oleh Akio dan untuk sesaat membuat pria itu terpana. Akio tidak menyangka mantan istrinya itu bisa berubah menjadi… CANTIK! Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa dulu ia tidak menyentuh perempuan itu, bahkan ia tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Ia benar-benar bodoh! Ia tidak menyangka ada sosok seksi dibalik penampilan mantan istrinya yang culun, lusuh dan kampungan. Mengapa dulu ia tidak pernah melihat pesona wanita itu?! bahkan Sora kalah jauh saat dibandingkan dengan penampilan Hinata saat ini.

Sora mencubit lengan Akio saat pria itu menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip. "Berhenti menatapnya." Bisiknya dengan nada tajam.

"Aku hanya kaget melihat penampilannya yang berubah drastis."

Jawaban Akio justru membuat Sora tidak senang. Bagaimana bisa Hinata yang dulunya diabaikan oleh Akio Satoki kini berhasil mencuri perhatian?! Sora benar-benar tidak menyukai ini! Ia adalah sang pengantin, mengapa semua orang memperhatikan Hinata?!

Ia benar-benar membenci Hinata!

Sama seperti Sora, Akira Satoki yang merupakan kakak dari Akio Satoki juga membenci mantan adik iparnya itu. Menurut Akira, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga paling terpandang di Konoha. Setiap wanita memperebutkan posisi menjadi menantu keluarga itu, dan iapun juga begitu. Akira masih mengingat dengan jelas penolakan keluarga Uchiha padanya saat ibunya berencana menjodohkannya dengan Itachi Uchiha. Itu membuatnya sakit hati!

Akira telah mengupayakan segala cara demi menarik perhatian si sulung Uchiha itu. Penampilannya dari pucuk rambut hingga ujung kaki dipoles dengan baik. Ia bahkan telah melakukan implant demi terlihat semakin seksi!

Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang yang culun dan jelek seperti Hinata diterima menjadi menantu keluarga itu?! oh astaga, dunia pasti telah terbalik.

Ia lalu menghampiri ibunya untuk menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. "Ibu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Ia merasa tidak terima dengan keadaan ini.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Tamiko sambil terus mengamati kalung yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Ibu!" Akira merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban ibunya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Hinata bukan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Simpan rasa bencimu itu."

"Tidakkah ibu membencinya?!"

Tamiko hanya diam. Tentu saja ia membencinya! Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun! Perempuan itu bukan lagi menantunya yang bisa ia tindas sesuka hati! Oh astaga… lihat sepatu yang dikenakan perempuan itu… dan juga gaunnya… dan… dan… kalungnya! Astaga astaga astaga…

Semoga saja tekanan darahnya tidak naik…

.

.

Berjumpa kembali dengan mantan keluarganya membuat Hinata merasa… aneh.

Hinata tidak bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas 'aneh' yang ia rasakan. Yang jelas kini di mata Hinata keluarga itu seperti orang asing baginya.

Hinata menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Capek?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata sambil mengamati pemandangan kota lewat kaca mobil yang membawa mereka pulang ke rumah.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh itu."

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan memikirkan mereka lagi."

"Mm, baguslah."

"Dulu ketika aku ditendang dari rumah itu, aku merasa marah, kesal, sedih dan kecewa. Aku merutuki hidupku yang penuh ketidakadilan. Keluarga Satoki telah menginjak-injakku dan membuangku seperti sebuah sampah. Aku bahkan sempat bersumpah akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih terhormat dari mereka sehingga membuat mereka semua berlutut di kakiku. Dan kini ketika aku bertemu dengan mereka aku merasa amarahku dulu telah menghilang dan berganti dengan kelegaan. Entah mengapa aku justru ingin berterimakasih pada mereka karena telah membuangku."

Hinata menutup matanya dan menikmati belaian Sasuke di rambutnya. "Kini aku bahagia… aku tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit kehidupanku dulu. Aku tidak ingin tenggelam dalam kebencian. Mereka tidak bisa menyakitiku lagi. Aku tidak ingin balas dendam atau apapun itu. Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan hidupku dengan bahagia."

.

.

"Hiashi-san, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan putri anda. Saya tidak mengira jika putri Hiashi-san telah menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha." Ujar salah seorang rekan bisnis Hiashi. "Mengapa kabar bahagia ini anda sembunyikan?"

Hiashi tetap memasang wajah tenang. "Itu hanya pernikahan sederhana, saya tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Saya berharap kabar baik itu bisa menyebar dengan sendirinya."

Dalam hatinya, Hiashi diam-diam mengagumi keberanian Hinata untuk meninggalkan keluarga Hyuuga demi mengejar kebahagiaannya. Putrinya itu telah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang mandiri dan berpendirian teguh.

Hiashi masih tidak mengira pernikahan Hinata dengan Uchiha itu berjalan dengan harmonis. Uchiha dan Hyuuga benar-benar bertolak belakang, tapi siapa sangka jika putrinya sangat serasi bersama si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sebagai seorang ayah, Hiashi menginginkan pendamping yang terbaik untuk putrinya. Pernikahan Hinata dengan keluarga Satoki dulu membuat Hiashi dilanda perasaan bersalah karena membuat Hinata terjebak dengan pria tidak bermoral seperti Akio. Ia menyesal karena telah mendengarkan saran Kasumi dalam perjodohan itu. Mengapa dulu ia dibutakan oleh keserakahan pada harta dan mengorbankan anaknya sendiri?

Hiashi tersenyum tipis. Semoga Hinata selalu dilimpahi kebahagiaan.

.

.

**Tbc…**

**Maafkan saya yg sempat menghilang dan baru bisa update sekarang,, saya baru sempat membeli paket internet tadi, hehehe…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Don't like don't read **

**Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, EYD tidak sempurna, karakter OOC**

**. **

**. **

**15 : Sunflower**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada. "Saat kau mengatakan hendak pergi _camping_ bersama Sarada aku tidak membayangkan… ini."

Hinata dan Sarada hanya tertawa kecil sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya memanggang _marshmallow_ di dekat api unggun yang mereka buat.

"Papa, berkemah di halaman belakang rumah lebih baik daripada berkemah di gunung."

"Dan juga lebih murah." Bisik Hinata perlahan.

"Kalian berdua mendirikan tenda dan menyalakan api unggun di atas rerumputan. Apakah kalian tahu perbuatan kalian ini telah merusak rumput dan taman yang dirawat dengan susah payah?"

"Emm…." Hinata dan Sarada saling bertukar pandang.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Sasuke tidak ingin menjadi pria jahat yang merusak kesenangan anak dan istrinya.

"Mau ini?" Hinata mengulurkan _marshmallow _ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak. Untuk kalian saja." Pada akhirnya Sasuke turut bergabung bersama kedua orang itu yang duduk mengelilingi api unggun. Untung saja saat ini musim semi. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan Sarada dan Hinata tidur di dalam tenda sambil menggigil karena dingin.

"Apakah papa juga ingin tidur di tenda?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Hinata dengan penuh antusias. "Kita bertiga akan tidur bersama malam ini. Tenda ini cukup besar untuk kita bertiga!"

"Aku lebih suka tidur di kamar." Tolak Sasuke. Lebih nyaman tidur di atas kasur yang empuk daripada tidur di halaman seperti ini.

"Papa… ayolah… tidak setiap hari kita bisa tidur di tenda." Bujuk Sarada sambil memasang ekspresi memelas. Bocah itu tahu betul jika papanya tidak kebal ketika melihat ekspresi ini.

"Uhh… baiklah."

"Hore!"

Ternyata berkemah di halaman belakang bisa sangat menyenangkan. Mereka bertiga saling bercanda dan bertukar cerita sambil sesekali menyantap cemilan yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Acara api unggun mereka selesai ketika Sarada menguap lebar. Bocah itu sudah mulai mengantuk saat malam semakin larut. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertiga tidur bersama dalam satu selimut. Nampaknya Sarada sangat senang bisa tidur di tengah. Bocah manis itu tertawa kecil saat kaki mungilnya tanpa sengaja menendang Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengetuk kepala anaknya. "Sarada, tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Besok pagi kita akan pergi mengunjungi nenek."

"Kapan-kapan kita berkemah lagi ya?" Sarada berusaha menahan kantuknya.

"Mm."

"Papamu akan mengajak kita berkemah di gunung sehingga kita bisa menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit. Iya kan Sasuke?" Tujuan Hinata mengatakan ini agar mereka bertiga bisa pergi piknik.

"Benarkah itu, papa?" Tanya Sarada dengan penuh harap.

Memangnya Sasuke bisa menjawab apa selain menyetujuinya?

"Aku merasa senang karena Hinata-san hadir dalam kehidupanku dan papa... karena Hinata-san membuat aku dan papa menjadi bahagia setiap hari…"

"Aku juga merasa senang bisa menjadi bagian dari hidup kalian." Hinata bisa merasakan kedua matanya menjadi basah. Samar-samar Hinata bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

"Hinata-san jangan pernah pergi ya?" Sarada memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Jika Hinata-san pergi, aku akan menjadi sangat sedih."

Hinata membalas pelukan Sarada. "Kalian adalah keluargaku… aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan kalian." Jawab Hinata dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Sarada sudah tertidur lelap. Hinata membenahi selimut Sarada agar bocah itu terhindar dari hawa dingin. Wajah Sarada yang lugu dan manis saat tertidur membuat Hinata tersenyum. Pasti Sarada sangat imut ketika masih bayi dulu.

_Bayi huh…_

"Sasuke… apa kau sudah tidur?" Bisik Hinata dengan pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Sarada.

"Belum."

Hinata lalu keluar dari tenda. Udara malam yang dingin langsung menyambutnya dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Api unggun yang tadinya berkobar kini hanya menyisakan bara dan abu. Hinata kemudian menambahkan kayu bakar di atas bara yang masih tersisa dan meniupnya untuk membuat api kembali menyala.

Sasuke turut keluar dari tenda dan menghampiri Hinata. "Mengapa tidak tidur?"

"Belum mengantuk."

Pada akhirnya api unggun berhasil menyala dan menghangatkan udara di sekelilingnya.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di tubuh Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya. Senyuman manis kini terukir di bibir Hinata ketika Sasuke memeluknya erat.

"Teman-temanku sangat penasaran dengan wajah istriku. Mereka bertanya-tanya seperti apakah sosokmu dan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ah benar juga… teman-teman Sasuke sama sekali belum mengenal Hinata, wajar saja jika mereka penasaran.

"Kau bisa mengundang teman-temanmu untuk datang kemari."

"Aa, aku akan katakan itu pada mereka."

"Um, bo-bolehkah aku mengundang Ino?"

"Tentu."

Ino setiap hari menerornya karena ingin mengunjungi kediaman Hinata saat ini. Si pirang cantik itu ingin sekali menyaksikan rumah baru Hinata secara langsung. Nampaknya Ino hampir mati penasaran, terlebih lagi ketika kabar pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke tersebar secara luas. Pasti saat ini Ino berbangga hati dan sedang bergosip ria karena telah mengetahui kabar itu sejak dulu.

"Kaa-san tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kabar pernikahan kita yang kini tersebar luas."

"Tidak, kaa-san justru senang karena akhirnya bisa memperkenalkanmu ke publik."

"Aku memang sangat menyayangi kaa-san, tapi itu bukan berarti aku merasa nyaman setiap kali kaa-san meneleponku untuk menanyakan kabar tentang calon cucunya yang belum juga tiba hingga saat ini."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kaa-san memang seperti itu. Itachi kini sudah kebal dengan semua ceramahan kaa-san mengenai mencari istri secepat mungkin."

"Tapi terkadang aku merasa takut membuat kaa-san kecewa." Mikoto adalah ibu mertua yang sangat baik. Hinata terkadang tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas semua kebaikan yang diberikan oleh ibu mertuanya itu. Bayangkan saja, ibu mertuanya memberikan dengan cuma-cuma kalung berlian yang sempat Hinata kenakan dulu sebagai 'hadiah pernikahan yang tertunda'. Itu membuat Hinata shock! Pada awalnya Hinata mengira jika kalung itu sengaja dipinjamkan untuk menghadiri pesta, tapi siapa sangka…

"Haruskah aku bicara pada kaa-san?"

"Jangan! A-aku tidak mempermasalahkan perhatian kaa-san."

"Kaa-san terkadang bisa sangat keras kepala dan menjengkelkan, jika ada perkataan atau perbuatannya yang membuatmu tidak nyaman kau harus mengatakannya secara langsung. Terkadang ibuku tidak sadar jika perbuatannya sedikit kelewatan."

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menceritakan kelakuan ibunya yang terkadang membuat Sasuke malu dan geleng-geleng kepala. Dari cerita Sasuke, Hinata melihat sosok Mikoto dari sudut pandang lain. Mikoto adalah seorang yang lembut dan anggun namun bisa berubah menjadi tegas dan keras. Mikoto tidak pernah membenci anak-anaknya meskipun mereka terkadang berbuat kesalahan. Ketika mendengar kabar mengenai kehamilan Sakura, Mikoto menerima kabar itu dengan hati yang lapang dan penuh kesabaran.

_Seandainya ibu kandungnya masih hidup… akan seperti apakah sosoknya?_ Batin Hinata.

"Tou-san masih belum bisa menerimaku…" Ujar Hinata perlahan. Sampai saat ini Hinata belum pernah berbincang-bincang dengan ayah mertuanya yang selalu memasang raut wajah dingin dan garang.

"Abaikan saja dia, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menyukaimu."

"Tapi…"

"Dulu tou-san juga seperti ini dengan Sarada… namun perlahan-lahan dia bisa menerimanya. Sifatnya memang seperti itu."

Bagi seseorang dengan gengsi dan harga diri yang tinggi seperti Fugaku, ketika mendengar kabar jika puteranya yang masih berumur 18 tahun menghamili seorang perempuan maka bisa dibayangkan seberapa murkanya dia. Terlebih lagi ketika mengetahui jika cucunya itu lahir diluar ikatan pernikahan.

Tapi hati seorang kakek perlahan-lahan bisa luluh ketika menyaksikan cucunya yang manis dan lucu. Kasih sayang dan cinta yang mengalir tidak akan bisa dibendung untuk selamanya, pada akhirnya Fugaku menerima Sarada meski dulu ia sangat membencinya.

"Oke…" Jika kesabaran adalah hal yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat Fugaku Uchiha menerimanya maka Hinata akan bersabar. Hinata akan menunjukkan pada Fugaku jika Hinata adalah menantu yang terbaik!

Hinata lalu tertawa. "Hubungan kita benar-benar aneh. Pasangan yang normal biasanya saling berkenalan lebih dulu, lalu berpacaran, dan akhirnya menikah. Tapi kita berdua menikah lebih dulu, lalu berkenalan dan akhirnya menjalin cinta. Lucu sekali bukan?"

"Tapi ini yang terbaik untuk kita."

_Itu memang benar… kisah mereka adalah yang terbaik…_

.

.

Ketika hari minggu tiba, Hinata mengunjungi rumah mertuanya bersama Sasuke dan Sarada.

Rumah mertuanya ini jauh lebih besar dan lebih mewah dibandingkan dengan rumah Sasuke. Sentuhan tradisional terlihat jelas di rumah ini mulai dari furniturnya yang mewah dan elegan hingga pada penataan tamannya.

Mikoto nampak sangat senang melihat kedatangan mereka bertiga dan langsung memeluk erat ketiganya sekaligus.

Jika Mikoto terlihat sangat antusias, Fugaku justru terlihat… cuek. Meski begitu, Fugaku menyunggingkan senyum sekilas ketika Sarada berlari menubruknya sambil berteriak "Kakeeek!" dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Tak lama kemudian Itachi juga turut bergabung dan membuat suasana semakin riuh namun juga menyenangkan.

Mikoto memasak banyak makanan spesial untuk merayakan momen kebersamaan keluarganya ini. Mungkin sebagian besar orang menganggap keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang dingin dan kaku, padahal itu tidak benar. Keluarga Uchiha benar-benar hangat dan ramah… err tuan Fugaku juga memiliki sifat yang hangat meskipun terkubur jauuuuh dalam hatinya.

Ketika acara makan-makan telah selesai, Sarada pergi memberi makan ikan-ikan koi di kolam belakang rumah bersama Sasuke dan Itachi. Sementara itu Hinata dan Mikoto duduk di ruang tamu sambil melihat-lihat album foto keluarga Uchiha. Fugaku yang tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun akhirnya turut bergabung bersama cucu dan kedua puteranya di halaman belakang.

Mikoto dengan antusias menceritakan masa kecil Sasuke dan Itachi, terkadang Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar tingkah konyol kakak dan adik itu.

"Aku dan ibumu dulu adalah sahabat dekat." Ujar Mikoto sambil menunjuk salah satu foto yang memperlihatkan sosok Mikoto dan mendiang Hikari saat masih muda dulu. "Kau sangat mirip dengannya…"

Hinata mengamati foto mendiang ibunya. Hinata tertegun untuk sesaat, wajahnya ternyata sangat mirip dengan mendiang ibunya saat masih muda dulu. _Apakah karena ini ayahnya tidak mampu menerima kehadiran Hinata?_

"Aku yang memilih nama 'Hinata' untukmu…" Tatapan Mikoto nampak sendu. "Tidak kusangka Hikari setuju dengan pilihanku itu."

"Mengapa kaa-san memilih nama itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan penasaran.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Hinata memiliki arti _sunny place_ atau tempat yang terang. Hinata juga bisa diartikan sebagai bunga matahari." Mikoto meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Hinata. "Aku ingin agar kau bisa seperti bunga matahari."

"Bunga matahari?"

"Mm. Bunga matahari itu sangat istimewa… dia tumbuh menjulang tinggi dan bebas… kelopaknya berwarna cerah dan terang…" Mikoto mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut. "Aku berharap kau bisa seperti bunga matahari. Meskipun bunga itu tidak memiliki wangi yang harum, namun bunga itu memiliki keteguhan untuk selalu menghadap ke arah matahari."

"Kaa-san…"

"Aku ingin kau tumbuh seperti bunga matahari yang kokoh dan kuat sehingga kau tidak akan bisa tumbang dengan mudah. Aku ingin agar kau diberkahi hati seperti bunga matahari… hati yang selalu menghadap ke arah cahaya sehingga kau tidak akan mampu menyaksikan kegelapan yang bisa membelenggumu."

Air mata haru membanjiri pipi Hinata. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ada seseorang yang begitu menyayanginya sejak dulu…

"Oleh karena itu, Hinata… apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah kau kehilangan cahaya dalam hatimu. Jangan biarkan kegelapan dan kesedihan menghancurkanmu. Jadilah kuat… jadilah tangguh… hiduplah dengan bahagia… dengan begitu ibumu juga akan turut bahagia."

"S-saya akan mencobanya…"

Mikoto tersenyum sambil menepuk dahi Hinata dengan menggunakan ujung jarinya. "Kau _harus _bahagia."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi sayangnya si tua bangka Hiashi selalu saja menghalangiku. Itulah mengapa Hyuuga dan Uchiha tidak pernah akur."

"Otou-san tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku." Hinata bergumam lirih.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan bukan? Aku sempat tidak percaya ibumu mau menikahinya."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin karena mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk menikah."

"Apakah ibu tirimu itu masih saja bersikap angkuh dan sok hebat?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Dia tidak pernah berubah."

"Selera Hiashi benar-benar payah. Mengapa dia tertarik dengan wanita rubah seperti Kasumi." Mikoto menggerutu. "Seandainya bukan karena kehadiran Kasumi si rubah penggoda, pasti ibumu akan baik-baik saja."

_Deg._

"A-apa ma-maksud kaa-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

Hinata tidak begitu dekat dengan ibu tirinya, meski begitu Hinata tahu sedikit hal mengenai Kasumi. Ayahnya menikahi Kasumi saat Hinata berusia tiga tahun. Hinata tidak begitu mengingat sosok Kasumi saat ia masih kecil, meski begitu ia tahu ibu tirinya itu tidak pernah memancarkan kesan baik. Ibu tirinya itu tidak pernah menyakitinya secara langsung akan tetapi sifat kasar dan dinginnya terkadang membuat Hinata tertekan.

Mikoto tersenyum sedih. "Ketika ibumu sedang hamil, dia tidak sengaja mengetahui perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Hiashi dengan Kasumi yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai sekretaris. Pada akhirnya ibumu shock berat… kesehatannya menjadi terganggu. Dan ketika dia melahirkanmu… tubuhnya yang lemah tidak mampu bertahan."

_"Karena kau, ibumu mati… Seharusnya kau tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia ini."_

Tangan Hinata gemetar hebat. Demi Tuhan, Hinata tidak tahu ini. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ada kisah seperti ini dibalik kematian ibunya. Selama ini Hinata menganggap kematian ibunya akibat pendarahan hebat saat melahirkan dirinya. Tapi siapa sangka…

Kini senyuman Mikoto terlihat mencemooh. "Si Kasumi itu sangat hebat dan licik. Dia mampu menjerat ayahmu dengan sangat mudah. Ayahmu memang mencintai ibumu… tapi dia tidak mampu bertahan dari kelicikan Kasumi. Pada akhirnya… si wanita rubah itu berhasil masuk di keluarga Hyuuga."

"A-apakah semua itu benar? Apakah ibuku meninggal karena… itu."

Mikoto terlihat terkejut. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Aku berani bersumpah jika semua yang kukatakan itu memang benar, Hinata."

.

.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Mikoto, Hinata langsung pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga dengan tergesa-gesa dengan mengendarai mobil Sasuke. Hinata bahkan tidak sempat berpamitan pada Mikoto sebelum pergi.

Pikirannya kalut… hatinya kacau…

Hinata mencengkeram setir mobil erat-erat. Mengapa ayahnya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun sebelumnya?!

Mengapa ayahnya terus menerus mengatakan jika kematian ibunya adalah kesalahan Hinata?!

Mobil yang ia kendarai akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata langsung keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri dua penjaga gerbang yang ia kenal sejak dulu.

"Apakah _Hiashi Hyuuga_ ada di dalam?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada getir.

Kedua penjaga itu hanya diam.

Hinata kini berteriak. "Ya atau tidak?!"

Pada akhirnya mereka menjawab. "Tuan Hiashi ada di dalam."

Pada akhirnya Hinata menerobos masuk meski telah dihalangi oleh kedua penjaga itu.

Halaman rumah yang dulunya sangat familiar entah kenapa sekarang menjadi terlihat asing. Hinata lalu pergi ke ruang kerja ayahnya yang berada di lantai dua. Hinata sangat hafal kebiasaan ayahnya yang selalu menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerja saat siang hari sambil meminum teh.

Para _maid_ membelalakkan mata ketika melihat Hinata mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga dengan ekspresi wajah yang masam. Mereka hanya mampu menyaksikan Hinata pergi ke lantai dua dan mengunjungi ruang kerja tuan Hiashi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dugaan Hinata tepat, ketika Hinata membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, nampak sosok Hiashi Hyuuga sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku.

"Hinata." Hiashi terlihat terkejut melihat kedatangan puteri sulungnya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur padaku?" Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Tentang apa?" Hiashi masih duduk di sofa dengan tenang.

"Tentang kematian ibuku!"

Sekujur tubuh Hiashi membeku.

"Kau bilang jika ibu mati karena aku kan? itu bohong!" Amarah Hinata meledak. "Ibu mati karena sakit hati setelah mengetahui perselingkuhanmu. Kau menyalahkan kehadiranku karena dengan begitu kau bisa terbebas dari rasa bersalahmu."

"Hinata!" Bentak Hiashi sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Itu benar kan?! _Hiashi Hyuuga_, kau adalah pria pengecut dan brengsek! Kau mengatakan jika di hatimu hanya ada ibu, tapi apa kenyataannya?! Kau melukainya! Kau berpaling pada wanita lain saat istrimu sedang hamil! Kau berselingkuh dengan _Kasumi_ yang tidak lain adalah sekretarismu sendiri!"

Ekspresi Hiashi terlihat panik. "Darimana kau mendengar kabar bohong ini?!"

Hinata tidak menggubris pertanyaan itu, dia lebih memilih menghampiri ayahnya sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya tepat di dada pria yang rambutnya kini mulai beruban. "Kau selalu membenciku dan menyalahkanku… tapi kini aku tahu itu semua hanyalah pelampiasan! Sejujurnya kau selalu membenci dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Tapi kau menumpahkan segalanya padaku demi membuatmu merasa bersih dan suci!" Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tangan Hiashi terangkat.

"Kau ingin memukulku? Menamparku? Melukaiku?" Tantang Hinata. "Silahkan saja! tapi ingatlah… kesalahanmu tetap tidak bisa terhapus hingga kapanpun!"

Tangan Hiashi berubah gemetar. Sepasang matanya penuh dengan tatapan ketidakpastian.

"Orang yang membunuh ibu bukan aku tapi kau!" Teriak Hinata.

Tangan Hiashi yang tadinya terangkat kini menjadi lemas ketika mendengar itu. Perkataan yang baru saja ia dengar adalah fakta yang selalu ia tolak sekuat tenaga.

"Otou-san… mengapa selama ini kau selalu menyalahkanku?"

"Maafkan aku, nak." Suara Hiashi terdengar gemetar.

"Selama ini otou-san sudah melukaiku dengan kebohongan itu." Hinata terisak-isak.

"Aku menyesal nak…"

"Jika otou-san memang benar-benar menyesal maka otou-san harus membuang wanita bernama Kasumi itu agar pergi dari Hyuuga!"

"Hinata…"

"Buang dia! Usir dia! Ceraikan secepatnya! Aku benar-benar membencinya! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini!" Sampai kapanpun juga Hinata tidak akan melupakan penderitaan yang ia alami akibat wanita busuk itu.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya, tidak berkomentar apapun.

Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apakah permintaannya itu akan dituruti… jika Hiashi Hyuuga masih mempertahankan wanita busuk itu maka Hinata tidak sudi memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan 'otou-san'.

Ketika Hinata turun ke lantai satu, ia bertemu dengan Kasumi dan Hanabi yang hendak mengecek kegaduhan di ruang kerja Hiashi.

Hinata langsung melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Kasumi yang secara tidak langsung telah membuat ibunya meninggal. _Seandainya saja wanita ini tidak hadir di kehidupan otou-san…_

"Nee-san?" Hanabi tidak menyangka kakaknya kembali lagi ke rumah ini.

Hinata kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hanabi. _Jika Kasumi tidak ada, pasti Hanabi juga tidak akan ada…_

Hinata memang menyayangi Hanabi, tapi ketika Hinata kembali mengingat fakta tentang Kasumi… Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat untuk menghentikan perasaan pahit yang membanjiri hatinya. Mengapa adiknya harus terlahir dari wanita busuk ini?

"Nee-san?" Hanabi kembali bertanya saat Hinata hanya diam saja. "Ada apa?"

Hinata mengabaikan Hanabi. Sampai kapanpun juga Hinata tidak akan mampu membenci Hanabi… tapi Hinata ingin mengabaikan Hanabi _untuk kali ini saja_.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi." Sindir Kasumi.

"Kau!" Hinata menuding ke arah Kasumi dengan jari telunjuknya yang gemetaran. "Kau adalah wanita jalang berhati busuk!"

Hanabi dan Kasumi terlihat sangat terkejut. Mereka tahu selama ini Hinata tidak menyukai Kasumi, tapi ini kali pertama mereka mendengar Hinata mengumpat seperti ini.

"Kau adalah wanita kejam! Kau sengaja menggoda ayahku kan?! Kau sangat tahu betul jika ibuku pasti akan hancur ketika tahu suaminya berselingkuh!" Hinata berteriak sambil terus menudingkan jarinya. "Kau pasti sengaja melakukan itu agar ibuku mati! Kau telah membunuh ibuku!"

Hanabi terkesiap. Apakah yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu… benar? Sementara itu Kasumi hanya diam saja meskipun sepasang matanya terlihat menahan kekesalan.

"Kau adalah pembunuh! Pembunuh! Setelah kau membunuh ibuku kau akhirnya bisa menikahi ayahku dan menguasai harta Hyuuga! Itu benar kan?!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Kasumi akhirnya membuka suara.

"Jangan membentakku seperti itu! Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya." Setelah meneriakkan semua kekesalan hatinya, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Hatinya terasa sesak jika ia berlama-lama di tempat ini.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!" Hinata tidak menggubris teriakan Hanabi yang berlari mengikutinya. "Nee-san!"

Hinata justru berlari agar bisa menghindari Hanabi. Ia tidak ingin adiknya melihat air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Ia tidak ingin adiknya menyaksikannya hancur dan sedih.

Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika ia menyaksikan Sasuke yang berdebat dengan para penjaga gerbang.

_Dia datang untukku…_

_Sasuke… jadilah matahariku sehingga aku bisa meninggalkan kegelapan ini…_

_._

_._

**Tbc…**


	16. Chapter 16

**16 : A sampai Z**

**.**

**.**

"Kau membuat kami semua takut dan khawatir! Menyetir dalam keadaan emosional… itu sangat berbahaya!"

Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan saya…" Ia merasa menyesal karena membuat semua orang khawatir.

Mikoto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. "Jangan kau ulangi perbuatanmu ini! Jika kau memang ingin datang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk memberi pelajaran pada si wanita rubah itu maka kau harus mengajak seseorang! Seharusnya kau mengajakku! Sejak dulu aku ingin menamparnya! Atau ajak saja Itachi! Dia bisa membanting 10 orang hanya dalam waktu satu menit!"

Errr… ibu mertuanya ini… mendukungnya?

"Kaa-san… tidak… membenci tindakanku?"

Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak membenci tindakanmu yang mencari keadilan atas semua sikap dan perlakuan yang kau terima. Aku hanya membenci tindakanmu yang gegabah. Kau _mengebut_ di jalanan! Kau mengebut dalam keadaan penuh emosi. Bagaimana seandainya… kau tidak memperhatikan mobil yang melintas di depanmu? Kau bisa celaka! Kau mengerti kan?"

"Saya mengerti, saya tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan saya ini." Bisik Hinata dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau adalah anakku. Jika kau terluka maka aku akan sedih."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Perhatian tulus ini membuat hatinya….

_Mengapa Hiashi tidak pernah bisa memberikan cinta dan perhatian padanya?_

.

.

Sarada mengelus kucingnya sambil berusaha memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

Setelah selesai makan bersama, Sarada pergi memberi makan ikan-ikan koi bersama papa, paman, dan kakek di halaman belakang. Nenek dan Hinata-san tidak ikut, mereka berdua lebih memilih berada di ruang tamu sambil melihat foto-foto yang disimpan nenek.

Um… setelah itu… neneknya dengan wajah panik mendatangi mereka sambil mengatakan jika Hinata-san pergi ke rumah Hyuuga.

Mengapa neneknya tadi sangat panik? Mengapa papanya langsung pergi menyusul Hinata-san?

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sarada tidak tahu.

Yang jelas paman Itachi mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Ketika Sarada bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pamannya hanya mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa dan tidak perlu khawatir.

Bohong.

Jika tidak ada apa-apa, mana mungkin Hinata-san datang ke rumah sambil menangis. Papanya mengatakan jika Hinata-san menangis karena sedang sakit.

Benarkah itu?

"Prince, menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Saat ini papanya sedang pergi sebentar sehingga Hinata-san hanya sendirian. "Haruskah aku menemuinya?"

Kucing yang berada di pangkuannya justru mendengkur.

Pada akhirnya Sarada memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kamar papanya. "Hinata-san?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hinata san?" Sarada kembali mengetuk pintu. "Um… aku masuk ya?"

Perlahan-lahan Sarada membuka pintu di hadapannya dan mulai masuk. Perhatiannya lalu tertuju pada sosok Hinata yang sedang tertidur lelap sambil terbungkus selimut. Pantas saja dia tidak mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

Sarada berdiri dengan canggung. Haruskah ia pergi?

Namun Sarada tidak pergi. Ia justru menghampiri Hinata dan membetulkan letak selimutnya. Tubuh mungilnya lalu terlonjak kaget saat melihat Hinata yang perlahan-lahan terbangun.

"Sasuke?" Suara Hinata terdengar serak dan bingung. "Ah… Sarada-chan."

Sarada tersenyum. Apakah Hinata-san sempat mengira jika dia adalah papa?

Hinata lalu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan menyuruh Sarada bergabung dengannya di atas ranjang.

"Hinata-san kenapa? Papa mengatakan jika Hinata-san sedang sakit. Apakah Hinata-san memang sakit?" Sarada lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Ia meniru tindakan yang dilakukan papanya saat ia dulu terserang demam. "Hum… tidak panas?"

Hinata mengelus pucuk kepala Sarada dengan lembut. "Aku sudah sembuh, Sarada-chan."

"Benarkah?"

"Mm. Aku hanya butuh banyak istirahat."

Sarada membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata. "Aku senang Hinata-san sudah sembuh."

Sarada memang tidak lama mengenal ibu tirinya ini. Meski begitu, ia merasa dekat dengan sosok Hinata yang selalu perhatian dengannya. Sarada tahu banyak cerita dongeng yang mengisahkan tentang ibu tiri jahat, tapi itu bukan berarti semua ibu tiri itu jahat. Buktinya, Hinata adalah ibu tiri yang baik hati.

"Sarada-chan…"

"Ya?"

Hinata terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Jika ada sikap dan tindakanku yang membuatmu marah dan tidak nyaman, kau harus mengatakannya padaku ya?"

Sarada menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh meski ia terlihat bingung.

"Dulu aku… selalu diam saja." Hinata berbicara dengan perlahan sambil mengelus rambut Sarada yang kini semakin panjang. "Ketika aku tidak menyukai sesuatu, atau tidak menyetujui sesuatu, aku hanya diam dan diam. Itu adalah hal yang salah. Seharusnya aku mengatakan penolakanku dengan tegas dan bukannya diam sambil mengubur rasa kecewa."

Sarada terdiam dan mendengarkan perkataan Hinata dengan serius.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya ketika melihat ekspresi Sarada yang lugu dan polos. Betapa miripnya dia dengan Hinata saat masih kecil dulu, penuh dengan hal-hal positif. Dalam hati Hinata bertekad untuk menjadi ibu tiri terbaik bagi Sarada. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sarada bersedih atau menderita seperti Hinata kecil dulu…

"Aku menyayangimu, Sarada-chan."

Senyuman yang terukir di bibir bocah manis itu sanggup melelehkan hati yang dingin dan beku.

.

.

Ketika hari Sabtu malam tiba, teman-teman Sasuke dan juga Ino datang mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha. Hinata tahu kunjungan mereka ini karena ingin melihat secara langsung sosok Hinata yang telah menjadi istri Sasuke Uchiha. Pernikahannya dengan Sasuke bisa dibilang sangat… _tidak lazim._ Itulah mengapa banyak orang merasa penasaran dan bertanya-tanya mengenai sosok Hinata yang langsung dinikahi Sasuke tanpa ada persiapan dan pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

Ino adalah tamu yang pertama kali tiba. Si pirang cantik itu terlihat sangat senang bisa mengunjungi rumah Uchiha dan mengamatinya secara langsung. Hinata merasa kewalahan menghadapi Ino yang sangat antusias_. (Bagaimana kabarmu? Ya ampun… akhirnya kau mengundangku setelah sekian lama… Rumahmu bagus sekali! Ah~ kalian sangat serasi~ Suamimu sangat tampan! Apa kau betah disini? Ini bagus… itu bagus… ini apa… itu apa… bla bla bla…)_

Satu per satu teman-teman Sasuke datang. Hinata mencoba bersikap sebaik mungkin untuk memberikan kesan terbaik di mata teman-teman suaminya. Shikamaru Nara… Kiba Inuzuka… Shino Aburame… siapa tadi yang sangat mirip dengan suaminya? Um… Sai? Lalu yang gendut… Choji? Lee? Ah, Hinata merasa kesulitan menghafal nama. Lalu ada yang bernama Suigetsu… Juugo… uhh… sepertinya Hinata pernah melihat pria bernama Kakashi itu. Ah! Dia adalah pria yang menjadi saksi pernikahannya dulu!

"Selamat datang, Sakura-san."

"Hai Hinata. Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu."

Nampaknya Sakura juga turut diundang malam ini. Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Sakura karena bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah sahabat Sasuke sejak di bangku sekolah sekaligus ibu kandung Sarada. Apakah Hinata merasa cemburu pada Sakura? Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak cemburu. Hinata tahu betul jika Sakura tidak pernah memiliki tempat di hati Sasuke sehingga Hinata tidak pernah ambil pusing mengenai kehadiran Sakura.

"Dimana Sarada?" Sakura berusaha mencari-cari sosok bocah kecil itu.

"Ah, dia menginap di rumah Kaa-san. Itachi nii-san dan tou-san pergi ke luar kota, jadi Sarada menginap disana untuk menemani kaa-san." Jawab Hinata dengan penuh kejujuran.

"Oh…" Sakura berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya dengan memperkenalkan pria yang datang bersamanya. "Ini Naruto Uzumaki, teman sebangku Sasuke dulu."

Hinata memasang senyuman ramah. "Selamat datang, Uzumaki-san. Senang berte–"

"Halo." Pria berambut kuning itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Ah, dia ada di dalam. Silahkan ma…suk." Hinata sedikit terkejut karena Naruto langsung pergi dari hadapannya dengan secepat kilat.

Hinata lalu mengerutkan dahinya. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja ataukah Naruto memang bersikap dingin padanya?

Entahlah…

Suasana berubah menjadi riuh dan penuh keceriaan saat semua orang menggoda Sasuke yang menikah diam-diam tanpa mengundang siapapun. Wajah Hinata tidak berhenti memerah akibat selalu menerima godaan dan candaan. Siapa sangka teman-teman Sasuke sangat ceria dan menyenangkan? Padahal awalnya Hinata mengira teman-teman Sasuke itu pendiam dan kalem seperti Sasuke itu sendiri.

Melalui teman-teman Sasuke, Hinata bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang sosok Sasuke saat masih sekolah dulu. Ternyata dulu Sasuke hobi berkelahi, pemarah, sering membolos, jarang mengerjakan PR, bahkan juga sering membuat para gadis yang menyatakan cintanya menangis akibat ditolak mentah-mentah!

Perubahan Sasuke benar-benar ajaib!

Berpiring-piring makanan habis… botol-botol sake menjadi kosong… sepertinya semua orang sangat menikmati acara malam ini.

Ino terlihat sangat menikmati obrolannya dengan Sai. Sesekali mereka berdua tertawa lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan antusias. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat sahabatnya yang terkenal centil dan pesolek itu merona merah saat Sai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oi pemalas! Kau menghabiskan sausnya!" Teriak Kiba sambil menggoyang-goyangkan botol saus cabai yang telah kosong.

"Biar kuambilkan." Tawar Hinata. Ia harus bersikap sebagai nyonya rumah yang baik.

Ketika Hinata sedang mencari-cari saus di rak dapur, ia melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah Naruto-san, apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggenggam sebotol saus cabai di tangannya.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di kulkas sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Hinata. "Kau pasti merasa puas karena telah berhasil mendapatkan status sebagai nyonya Uchiha."

Hinata terdiam ketika mendengar nada suara Naruto yang terdengar menyindirnya. Mengapa Naruto seperti ini padanya? Hinata sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Naruto atau berbicara padanya. Apakah Hinata pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tersinggung?

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Naruto-san?"

"Berhenti bersandiwara. Kau membuatku muak."

"Sandiwara? Bisa kau jelaskan apa artinya itu?"

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa huh? Masuk secara seenaknya ke kehidupan Sasuke dan mengambil alih sesuatu yang menjadi hak orang lain. Memuakkan."

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Apa yang baru ia dengar ini? Ia tahu jika ada beberapa orang yang masih belum bisa menerima kehadirannya. Meski begitu, ia tetap merasa sakit hati dengan perkataan Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah sahabat suaminya, Hinata sangat ingin bisa menjadi akrab dengannya. Tapi jika Naruto memusuhinya sejak awal maka Hinata tidak akan diam saja.

"Dengar baik-baik, Uzumaki-san." Hinata mencoba bersabar. "_Masuk secara seenaknya_ yang kau maksud itu dinamakan 'pernikahan'. Mungkin di matamu aku hanyalah wanita asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kehidupan Sasuke dan membebaninya, tapi di mata Sasuke aku adalah _istrinya. _Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan _hak orang lain?_ Setahuku, sebelum Sasuke menikahiku dia adalah pria bujang yang tidak memiliki ikatan dengan siapapun-"

"Yang kumaksud adalah Sarada!"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Apa hubungan Sarada dengan semua ini?

"Kau datang dengan tiba-tiba lalu berpura-pura menjadi sosok ibu tiri yang baik bagi Sarada. Kau berpura-pura mencintainya padahal sebenarnya kau melakukan itu demi mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Berhentilah berakting! Kau bukan ibunya! Kau tidak memiliki hak atas Sarada! Sarada masih memiliki ibu yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Selama Sakura ada, jangan harap kau bisa menguasai Sarada!"

Untuk sesaat Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menuduhnya… berpura-pura dan berakting! Apa yang ia lakukan untuk Sarada selama ini bukan karena Sasuke atau apapun itu. Ia benar-benar mencintai Sarada dengan tulus!

"Dengar baik-baik, Uzumaki." Hinata menuding Naruto dengan menggunakan telunjuknya. "Apa yang kau tuduhkan itu sama sekali tidak benar. Oke, aku memang bukan ibu kandungnya, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak menyayanginya. Kau bilang aku hanya berakting? Ha! Apa buktimu?! Kau membuat tuduhan yang tidak berdasar padaku hanya demi apa? Katakan! Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari fitnahmu ini?"

Naruto belum pernah menyaksikan kebersamaan Hinata dengan Sarada, bagaimana bisa dia membuat tuduhan keji seperti itu?!

"Dengar ya Hinata-"

"Diam! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Bentak Hinata. "Kau tidak mengenalku, kau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu denganku sebelum ini. Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menghakimiku atau menghinaku! Kau mengatakan jika Sakura–" Tenggorokan Hinata tercekat ketika sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya. "Sakura… apakah ini semua demi Sakura? Kau mengatakan semua ini demi Sakura?"

Melihat Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya, Hinata tahu jika tebakannya benar.

Apakah Naruto mengira jika Hinata sengaja menjauhkan Sarada dari Sakura? Apakah Naruto mengira jika Hinata 'berakting' menjadi ibu yang baik dan membuat Sarada melupakan Sakura?

Hinata tertawa sinis. "Astaga, apakah Sakura saat ini berubah menjadi pengecut? Apakah dia memintamu mengatakan semua itu karena dia terlalu takut bertatap muka denganku?"

Sepasang mata biru Naruto nampak berkilat marah. "Jangan menghina Sakura."

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku menghina Sakura maka berhentilah menghinaku! Kau tidak tahu apapun!"

"Aku tahu lebih dari apa yang kau tahu. Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa Sakura dan Sarada dengan menjauhkan mereka berdua? Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki hati. Kau menjauhkan seorang ibu dari anaknya hanya karena kau ingin menguasai anak itu demi mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Berhenti memasang wajah sok suci untuk menutupi sifatmu yang egois itu."

Menjauhkan mereka? Apa yang diocehkan oleh si kuning ini? Hinata sama sekali tidak turut campur dalam masalah Sakura, Sarada dan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menambah kacau hubungan mereka bertiga. Hinata sadar dengan posisinya sebagai seorang ibu tiri. Ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur hubungan mereka bertiga.

Darimana si tolol itu mendapatkan asumsi seperti ini? _Apakah Sakura mengatakan sesuatu…_

"Berhenti turut campur dalam masalah _keluargaku_, Uzumaki." Nada kalimat Hinata terdengar sangat dingin. "_Kau_ bukan siapa-siapa. Apa kau melakukan semua ini karena kau menyukai Sakura?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

_Tidak membantahnya huh…_

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti pahlawan kesiangan. Jika kau ingin membuat Sakura terkesan, menjelek-jelekkan orang lain bukan hal yang pantas dilakukan. Apa yang Sakura alami saat ini… itu adalah hasil dari perbuatannya dulu. Jika ia memang ingin menjadi seorang ibu, tidak seharusnya ia menelantarkan anaknya yang masih bayi!"

"Sakura tidak memiliki pilihan–"

"Stop!" Hinata kembali memotong perkataan Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu. Permisi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Berlama-lama dengan si kuning itu justru akan membuat Hinata semakin emosi. Hinata tidak ingin mengacaukan acara malam ini dengan berkelahi dengan si kuning tolol itu.

Ketika Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ekspresinya terlihat normal. Ia tidak ingin memasang wajah 'aku baru saja bertengkar' dan membuat Sasuke melemparkan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hey…" Sasuke meraih pinggang Hinata dan mengecup keningnya sekilas. "Kenapa lama?"

Hinata memasang senyum palsu. "Maaf. Aku sedikit kesulitan mencari botol saus yang disimpan Misaki-san."

Hinata berencana merahasiakan perdebatannya dengan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban Sasuke. Terlebih lagi, Hinata tidak ingin dicap sebagai wanita yang hobi merengek pada suaminya setiap kali ada masalah.

Meski begitu, Hinata tetap merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan permusuhan yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

.

.

Ketika tengah malam tiba, semua tamu telah pulang. Rumah yang tadinya hingar bingar kini berubah sunyi.

Hinata meminum sake yang masih tersisa sambil menatap layar TV yang entah sedang menayangkan apa.

Sasuke meraih botol sake dari tangan Hinata. "Berhenti meminumnya. Kau itu benar-benar payah saat sedang mabuk."

"Aku _tidak _mabuk." Hinata membantah perkataan Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Benarkah? Aku meragukan itu."

"Aku _tidak_ mabuk." Hinata kembali mengulangi perkataannya.

Mana mungkin Hinata mabuk, ia hanya minum _sedikit_. Um… iya kan? Entahlah… Ugh, kepalanya pusing.

"Aku pikir kau sudah jera dan tidak akan menyentuh minuman beralkohol di sisa hidupmu gara-gara kau menikahi pria yang tidak kau kenal ketika sedang mabuk."

Mendengar itu, Hinata justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Itu adalah kesalahan terindah dalam hidupku."

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata agar duduk di pangkuannya. "Dasar kau ini." Sasuke bersyukur karena tidak melewatkan kesempatan bertemu dengan Hinata.

Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke sambil berbisik perlahan. "Aku mencintaimu..."

Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa tercekat saat melihat tatapan penuh kasih yang terpancar dari sepasang mata Hinata. "Sama."

Hinata memukul pundak Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar tidak romantis!" Teriaknya dengan jengkel.

Pria itu menyeringai lebar. "Memang."

Hinata mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke. "Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu."

Mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang fantastis dan penuh keajaiban. Terkadang Hinata masih tidak percaya jika ia telah memiliki seseorang yang begitu berharga di hatinya, bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga menginginkan itu." Sasuke memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan erat.

"Aku ingin membuat banyak kenangan indah bersamamu. Aku ingin melakukan semua hal dari A sampai Z denganmu."

"Contohnya seperti apa?"

"Hmm… contohnya A untuk anak." Hinata lalu cekikikan. "Aku ingin sekali memiliki anak darimu. Lalu B untuk bercinta." Tawa Hinata semakin keras. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa hamil jika kita tidak bercinta."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kau sangat lucu ketika mabuk. Aku yakin kau tidak mungkin bisa mengatakan semua hal ini ketika sadar." Hinata itu sangat pemalu dan mudah sekali gugup. Digoda sedikit saja pipinya langsung merona merah. "Kalau C?"

"C untuk cerita. Kita akan membuat banyak kenangan yang bisa diceritakan. D untuk _dream_. Aku ingin meraih semua mimpiku bersamamu. E untuk _everlasting._ Aku ingin kisah kita abadi. F untuk selamanya! _Forever! _G untuk _grandparents_. Aku ingin menjadi tua bersamamu dan dikelilingi anak cucu kita."

Sasuke tersenyum hangat. "Kalau H?"

"_Home…_ rumah untuk kau, aku, Sarada, dan orang-orang yang kita cintai."

"Kau memikirkan semua ini sejak lama huh…"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya." Kini ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada pria itu untuk mendengar detak jantungnya. "Lalu I untuk istri dan ibu… J untuk jalan. Aku ingin berjalan berdampingan bersamamu dalam segala hal… K untuk keluarga… L untuk-"

"_Love._"

Dan kedua bibir mereka bersatu.

.

.

Ketika Hinata terbangun, matahari sudah tinggi di langit. Untung saja ini hari Minggu dan Sarada tidak ada di rumah. Hinata bisa tidur sampai siang dan tidak dibebani tanggung jawab apapun.

Ugh, tapi kenapa kepalanya pusing? Ia juga… telanjang!

Hinata langsung terbangun dengan perasaan panik. _Apa yang terjadi?!_

Kepanikannya sedikit mereda saat melihat Sasuke yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Sasuke…" Hinata mengguncang-guncang tubuh suaminya. Mengapa Sasuke juga tidak memakai baju?!

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Ah… kau sudah bangun."

Hinata meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. "A-apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Apakah mereka melakukan _itu?_

_Sepertinya iya. _Sekujur tubuhnya linu dan pegal, sementara itu tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi tanda gigitan dan cakaran. Uhh… Hinata tidak mungkin menggigiti dan mencakari Sasuke seperti itu… kan?

"Kau memperkosaku." Jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"HEEEE?!" Hinata berteriak panik. "I-i-itu tidak benar kan?!" Seluruh wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

_Tentu saja tidak._ Sasuke hanya ingin mengerjai Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang panik dan bingung membuatnya sangat terhibur.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"TIDAK!"

Ternyata tebakan Sasuke benar. Hinata tidak bisa mengingat apa yang ia lakukan ketika sedang mabuk.

"Kau memaksaku. Kau menyeretku ke kamar dan melepaskan pakaianku dengan paksa setelah itu kau membantingku ke atas ranjang. Kau mengatakan jika kau melakukan itu karena kau sangat menginginkan benihku di rahimmu dan–"

"AAAHHH! AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU?!" Hinata memasang ekspresi horror.

"Ya."

Sasuke berusaha menahan senyumnya. Ah benar-benar disayangkan Hinata tidak memiliki memori tentang malam panas dan fantastis mereka. Siapa sangka Hinata bisa berubah menjadi... _liar_.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!" Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Ia tidak seliar itu!

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi."

Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun!"

"Semoga ini menjadi pelajaran yang berharga bagimu. Jangan pernah lagi mengonsumsi minuman beralkohol."

.

.

Ketika Hinata keluar dari toko kue langganannya, ia merasa terkejut karena bertemu dengan sosok yang paling menyebalkan baginya.

"Kau masih tidak berubah. Setiap Selasa sore kau masih mengunjungi toko kue ini untuk membeli _cinnamon rolls_ kesukaanmu." Ujar Akio sambil tersenyum ramah.

Mood Hinata berubah masam. "Pergi dari hadapanku."

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Hinata. Sebentar saja."

Ketika Hinata berusaha pergi, Akio justru menghadangnya. "Menyingkirlah!"

"Kumohon Hinata… hanya sebentar."

"Kubilang menyingkirlah!" Sayang sekali si menyebalkan itu enggan menyingkir.

"Beri aku waktu lima menit saja."

"Oke!" Teriak Hinata dengan jengkel. "Sekarang katakan padaku, ada apa hah?!"

"Haruskah kita berbicara di trotoar seperti ini?"

"Mengapa tidak?! Cepat katakan!"

Akio menghela nafas panjang. "Kau kini berubah… kau menjadi pemarah. Mengapa kau tidak lagi lemah lembut seperti dulu…"

Hinata mendelik tajam. Apakah Akio datang padanya untuk menceramahinya seperti ini?! "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?!"

"Hinata…"

"Cepatlah!"

Akio langsung ke inti pembicaraan. "Sora ternyata… tidak sebaik dugaanku. Aku telah terjebak rayuannya dan mengabaikanmu dulu. Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu. Aku baru sadar sekarang… kau jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengannya."

"Aku _memang_ lebih baik darinya." Kata Hinata dengan sikap tersinggung. "Tolong jangan samakan aku dengannya, level kami berbeda jauuuuh."

Akio tersenyum sedih. "Perkataanmu dulu memang benar. Dia adalah wanita pengkhianat! Dia menyelingkuhiku! Diam-diam dia tidur dengan para sahabatku! Dia mempermainkan perasaanku dan menghinaku habis-habisan!"

Hinata memainkan rambutnya dengan santai. "Aku dulu pernah mengatakannya tapi kau tidak percaya." IQ Akio ini pasti dibawah rata-rata. Fakta dan bukti perselingkuhan Sora sudah terlihat jelas sejak dulu tapi Akio tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Akio menghela nafas panjang. "Aku ingin bercerai dari Sora secepatnya."

_Whaaaat?! _Kabar ini sangat tidak penting bagi Hinata. Mengapa Akio mengatakan ini padanya?! Apakah Hinata saat ini dijadikan tempat curhat?

"Terserah padamu. Aku tidak peduli." Meski begitu, Hinata merasa kaget karena pernikahan Akio dan Sora hanya bertahan beberapa minggu saja.

Akio menatap Hinata dengan penuh keseriusan. Hey, hey, apa maksud tatapan itu?!

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata… kembalilah padaku… jadilah istriku lagi…"

.

.

**Tbc…**

**Selamat hari raya Idul Adha^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**17 : My Husband**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata… kembalilah padaku… jadilah istriku lagi…"

"HAHAHA!" Tawa Hinata meledak. Oh astaga, ini adalah hal paling lucu yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Akio. Apa katanya tadi? Kembali lagi? Menjadi istrinya? Itu adalah lelucon terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar di sepanjang hidupnya. Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk dan air matanya keluar. Ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa! Akio benar-benar lucu!

Akio nampak tersinggung. "Mengapa kau tertawa?! Aku serius dengan ucapanku ini."

Perkataan itu justru membuat tawa Hinata semakin keras. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya mungkin menganggap Hinata itu wanita gila karena tertawa terbahak-bahak di pinggir jalan, terserah saja! Hinata hanya ingin tertawa hingga puas!

Oh astaga, Akio tidak mungkin berpikir Hinata akan membuang Sasuke dengan mudahnya lalu kembali pada dirinya kan?

"Berhenti melucu." Hinata berusaha mengendalikan tawanya. "Oh ya ampun. Perutku sampai sakit akibat tertawa."

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?!"

Tawa Hinata lenyap seketika. Ia lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Jangan katakan kau _benar-benar _serius dengan ucapanmu tadi."

"Aku serius, Hinata."

Hinata memutar bola matanya dengan sikap cuek. "Kubur keinginanmu itu. Aku tidak sudi kembali padamu. Saat ini aku sudah menikahi pria yang mencintaiku dengan segenap hatinya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" Teriak Akio dengan berapi-api.

Hinata mendecih. Perkataan 'cinta' yang diucapkan Akio terasa dangkal dan hampa. Orang ini tidak mungkin mencintainya. Orang seperti Akio tidak memahami apa itu cinta. Di hatinya hanya ada keegoisan saja.

Apakah Akio berpikir Hinata mau kembali padanya setelah diberi iming-iming 'cinta' yang belum tentu terbukti kebenarannya?! Hinata tahu sejak kecil Akio selalu dimanja dan hidup dalam kemudahan, apa yang dia inginkan selalu dia dapatkan, termasuk pula uang dan wanita. Apakah Akio mengira Hinata itu bodoh dan sudi kembali menjadi istrinya?! Ataukah Akio sangat percaya diri dan mengira Hinata tidak kuasa menolak tawarannya?!

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Lagipula, mengapa aku harus meninggalkan pria baik hati seperti Sasuke demi…" Hinata meneliti wajah Akio dengan ekspresi bosan. "Dirimu?"

"Akan kubuktikan padamu jika aku lebih baik daripada Uchiha itu!"

"_Please…_ kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya." Ujar Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai. "Dari segi manapun Sasuke jauh lebih unggul daripada dirimu." Hinata tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi itu memang faktanya.

"Apakah kau hanya melihat dari segi fisik–"

"Tidak hanya fisik. Dia juga jauh lebih unggul dari segi finansial, _attitude,_ kepribadian, bahkan juga kecerdasan!"

Suaminya itu memang yang terbaik!

"Aku bisa mengalahkannya–"

"Tidak mungkin!" Potong Hinata dengan serius. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk pamer, tapi Sasuke itu…" Hinata mengacungkan jempol tangan kirinya sambil berucap serius. "Benar-benar hebat! Terutama…" Hinata lalu mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. "Saat di atas ranjang!"

Raut wajah Akio terlihat kesal, terlebih lagi saat melihat Hinata tersipu malu sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipinya yang memerah dan mengatakan "Oh astaga, dia benar-benar hebat. Dan juga bibirnya… lidahnya… tangannya… kyaaa!"

Akio melemparkan senyuman mencemooh. "Kau pikir hanya Sasuke Uchiha saja yang hebat dalam hal itu huh?"

"Yang jelas kau itu tidak bisa memuaskan wanita."

"Jangan asal bicara!" Teriak Akio dengan tidak terima. Mana ada laki-laki yang hanya diam saja saat diejek seperti itu?!

"Aku tidak asal bicara." Hinata memasang ekspresi lugu. "Coba pikirkan, mengapa Sora tidur dengan sahabatmu? Itu karena ia merasa tidak puas denganmu! Seandainya kau bisa membuatnya puas, maka dia tidak mungkin mencari pria lain."

Wajah Akio memerah, entah karena marah atau malu. "I-itu–"

"Ckckck…" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku merasa lega karena tidak pernah tidur denganmu."

"Berhenti menghinaku, Hinata." Kali ini Akio terdengar serius.

"Kau yang lebih dulu menghinaku. Apa kau lupa dengan semua yang pernah kau lakukan padaku dulu?"

"Itulah mengapa aku ingin agar kau kembali padaku! Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku dulu! Aku ingin menjalani hidup yang bahagia denganmu! Aku benar-benar menyesal, Hinata…"

Hinata tersenyum sinis. Lihat saja perkataannya, _aku __**ingin **__kau kembali padaku__**…**_**_kembalilah_**_ padaku… __**jadilah**__ istriku lagi_. Pria itu menginginkan sesuatu, tapi bukannya memohon dan mengemis dia justru memerintah seolah-olah dia memiliki kuasa atas segala hal. Seharusnya dia menangis dan meratapi kesalahannya, tapi dia hanya mengatakan 'aku menyesal, aku minta maaf' dengan ekspresi datar.

Benar-benar tidak ada ketulusan.

"Catat perkataanku baik-baik : _Aku tidak sudi kembali padamu_." Ucap Hinata dengan serius. "Meskipun kau bersujud di kakiku, aku tidak akan kembali padamu. Hubungan kita telah _berakhir._ Jangan mengharapkanku karena aku tidak akan berpaling padamu sampai kapanpun juga."

Ekspresi Akio terlihat kaku. "Mengapa kau tidak mau memberi kesempatan kedua padaku?"

"Karena kau tidak layak mendapatkannya."

Akio tertawa sumbang. "Astaga, aku tidak mempercayai ini… kau menolakku?!"

_Bukankah itu sudah jelas?_

"Aku pergi dulu. _Suamiku_ sudah menanti kepulanganku." Hinata tidak ingin berlama-lama menghadapi pria gila ini. Bisa-bisa ia turut menjadi stress.

Namun ketika Hinata hendak melangkah menjauh, pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram erat. "Lepaskan tanganku." Ujar Hinata sambil berusaha berontak.

"Kita belum selesai bicara." Pria itu justru menguatkan cengkeramannya hingga membuat Hinata meringis karena menahan sakit.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan lagi." Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa melepaskan tangannya. Memangnya Akio pikir dia itu siapa hah?!

"Hinata…"

"Lepaskan. Atau aku akan berteriak minta tolong."

Pria itu masih tidak mau melepaskannya.

"TOLONG!" Hinata berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya menoleh. Dengan secepat kilat Akio melepaskan tangannya lalu berlari pergi.

Dasar pengecut_._

Hinata melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kini memar kebiruan.

_Brengsek._

.

.

Hinata menutupi memar di tangannya dengan menggunakan lengan bajunya. Ia membalas sapaan para _maid_ dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin agar tidak memancing kecurigaan.

Mengapa ia merasa seperti seorang kriminal?!

Ia dengan santai berjalan ke dapur lalu menuju lemari es sambil sesekali membentulkan lengan bajunya. Tidak ada yang melihat memar ini kan?

Sepertinya tidak.

Dan semoga tidak ada yang menyaksikan Hinata menyelundupkan es dan kantong plastik lalu membawanya ke kamar.

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap tangannya yang memar dengan perasaan muram. Ini akan sulit disembunyikan. Sasuke pasti bertanya mengapa Hinata memakai pakaian berlengan panjang ketika hendak tidur.

Akio sama sekali tidak memiliki hak menyentuhnya! Yang boleh menyentuh Hinata hanyalah Sasuke. Dan Sarada. Dan juga Mikoto… dan Ino… um… pokoknya yang boleh menyentuh Hinata hanyalah orang-orang yang disayanginya!

Dan Akio tidak masuk dalam kategori itu.

Hinata lalu menempelkan es yang telah dimasukkan plastik pada luka memarnya dengan hati-hati. Ingin sekali Hinata membalas perbuatan Akio ini! Mungkin Hinata akan menamparnya atau meninju perutnya jika mereka berdua kembali bertemu!

Ah, tapi Hinata lebih suka jika tidak pernah berjumpa dengan Akio lagi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"S-S-Sasuke?!" Hinata terlonjak kaget dan langsung menyembunyikan tangannya yang memar. "K-kau sudah pulang?"

Mengapa dia sudah pulang?! Bukankah tadi pagi Sasuke mengatakan jika ia pulang larut malam?! Dan mengapa pula Hinata tidak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan langkah kaki Sasuke?!

"Tunjukkan tanganmu."

Hinata sempat ragu-ragu untuk sesaat. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya yang memar sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani menatap ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Siapa?" Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan mengamati memar itu dengan seksama.

"Akio." Jawab Hinata dengan jujur. Ia tidak bermaksud merengek atau mengadu, tapi jika Hinata berbohong dan Sasuke entah bagaimana mengetahui kejadian yang sesungguhnya maka akan gawat. Hinata tidak ingin dituduh menutup-nutupi kesalahan yang diperbuat mantan suaminya karena masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Ugh, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah keruh. "Aku ingin sekali mengulitinya hidup-hidup."

_Aku pun begitu,_ batin Hinata. Tapi menguliti seseorang adalah tindakan kriminal kan?

Sasuke merebut kompres yang digenggam Hinata. "Bagaimana bisa kau berjumpa dengannya?" Tanyanya sambil mengompres tangan Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tahu kan jika aku memiliki kebiasaan membeli _cinnamon rolls_ yang ada di dekat SMA Konoha setiap Selasa sore. Nampaknya Akio juga mengetahui itu. Dia menghadangku dan… kami berdua berdebat. Ketika aku berusaha kabur, dia menahan tanganku hingga… memar seperti ini."

"Apa yang kalian perdebatkan?"

Haruskah Hinata berkata jujur?

"Dia akan bercerai dengan Sora. Lalu um… dia memintaku untuk kembali menjadi istrinya." Intinya seperti itu kan?

Tanpa sadar genggaman tangan Sasuke menguat.

"Aduh!"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Sasuke lalu mencium pergelangan tangan yang memar itu, seolah-olah menunjukkan penyesalannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya." Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Kau pikir aku akan menerima tawarannya?"

Sasuke mendecih. "Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menerimanya. Aku jutaan kali lebih baik darinya. Kau bukanlah wanita bodoh, kau tidak mungkin membuangku demi si sampah itu."

Hinata berusaha menahan senyumnya saat mendengar nada kecemburuan yang terselip di dalam perkataan Sasuke.

_"_Sasuke…. _I love you."_

"Hm."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…. _I love you too_. Ugh, berhenti memasang senyum konyol seperti itu."

.

.

Ketika hari Sabtu tiba, Hinata membantu Sarada mengemasi perlengkapan pribadi bocah itu ke dalam tas bermotif strawberry. Pada awalnya Hinata sempat mengira Sasuke melontarkan sebuah lelucon saat mengatakan Sarada akan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Sakura. Tapi ternyata tidak! Sarada memang akan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama _Sakura Haruno_. Nampaknya kali ini Sarada setuju bertemu dengan Sakura dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Sakura dan Sasuke setuju, bahkan Sarada juga mau. Hinata tidak memiliki hak untuk menghalanginya.

Tapi itu bukan berarti Hinata tidak merasa khawatir dan cemas. Bagaimana jika Sarada berubah pikiran? Bagaimana jika Sarada tidak bisa tidur dan menangis? Bagaimana jika Sarada memakan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya? Bagaimana jika Sarada tidak nyaman dengan Sakura dan merasa terintimidasi? Bagaimana jika… bagaimana jika…

Ugh, semua pemikiran itu menyiksanya.

"Sarada-chan, apa kau sudah membawa semuanya?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengecek ulang tas Sarada. Tidak boleh ada yang ketinggalan!

"Kurasa sudah."

Piyama… baju casual… jaket… kaos kaki… pakaian dalam… sedikit uang… "Kacamata cadangan?"

"Sudah."

"Apa kau akan membawa Prince?"

Sarada berpikir untuk sesaat. "Tidak usah. Uh, aku tidak ingin merepotkan m-m-mama."

Hinata berpura-pura tidak menyadari Sarada yang terbata-bata saat mengucapkan 'mama'. Pasti Sarada merasa canggung dan kikuk menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

Sasuke mengatakan seandainya Sarada memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Sakura maka itu akan lebih baik. Sasuke tidak ingin anaknya membangun dinding kebencian dihatinya. Sasuke tidak mau Sarada dibebani oleh perasaan negatif akibat ketidakhadiran Sakura dalam hidupnya.

Hinata mencoba mempercayai itu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Hinata dan Sarada menoleh. "Apa kau sudah selesai berkemas?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri Sarada lalu mengelus kepalanya. "Sakura sudah tiba. Dia menunggumu di ruang tamu."

Sarada menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan resleting tasnya.

"Hinata, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

"Um, oke." Hinata lalu meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu. Mungkin Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sarada…

Samar-samar Hinata bisa mendengar perkataan Sasuke dari balik pintu yang telah ia tutup. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau bisa menghubungi papa. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Sarada. Jika kau ingin pulang…"

Hinata melangkah pergi, ia tidak ingin menguping pembicaraan antara anak dan ayah itu. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dicampuri Hinata dalam hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sarada.

Hinata lalu pergi ke ruang tamu dan melihat sosok Sakura Haruno duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum teh yang disajikan padanya. Meski Sakura terlihat tenang, Hinata tahu Sakura merasa gugup. Sepasang mata hijau Sakura memancarkan dengan jelas kekhawatiran, kecanggungan, kecemasan… dan juga kebahagiaan.

"Selamat siang, Sakura-san." Sapa Hinata dengan sopan.

"Ah! Hinata!" Sakura menurunkan cangkir yang ada di tangannya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan membuat suara berdenting saat cangkir itu menyentuh cawan.

Dulu Hinata sempat merasa canggung ketika berinteraksi dengan Sakura, tapi kini tidak lagi. Sakura Haruno adalah seorang yang periang dan menyenangkan ketika diajak mengobrol. Dalam hati kecilnya, Hinata bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa mencintai seseorang yang cantik jelita seperti Sakura.

Uh… mungkin seseorang seperti Sakura bukan tipenya?

"Kau tahu, aku merasa sangat gugup." Ujar Sakura sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga. "Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman berinteraksi dengan anak kecil."

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-san. Sarada bukan anak yang nakal."

Sakura memasang ekspresi memelas. "Bisakah kau menceritakan sedikit hal mengenai Sarada?"

"Uh…"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seperti apa dia. Aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan…"

"Sakura-san…"

"Kumohon padamu…"

"Um…. Sarada-chan itu anak yang baik dan manis. Dia selalu berusaha mengerjakan semuanya sendiri." Hinata tersenyum ketika mengingat sosok Sarada yang selalu menemani hari-harinya. "Sarada-chan sangat menyukai makanan manis, terutama _cookies,_ tapi dia tahu jika dia tidak boleh memakannya secara berlebihan. Warna kesukaannya merah dan hitam. Hobinya membaca buku, terutama kisah-kisah dongeng dan legenda. Dia sangat suka film tentang dinosaurus dan membenci film horror dan romantis. Dia tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau _girly,_ terutama gaun yang dihiasi pita dan renda, juga boneka barbie. Sebenarnya dia sangat suka menonton kartun, tapi dia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya karena takut dianggap kekanak-kanakan." Hinata lalu tertawa. "Padahal dia masih anak-anak."

Sakura tersenyum, meski begitu ada sedikit kesedihan yang menghiasi matanya.

Hinata kembali berbicara. "Dia tidak suka kebisingan dan cerita hantu. Dia sebenarnya kurang suka tomat namun berpura-pura menyukainya demi papanya. Buah kesukaannya adalah strawberry dan kiwi. Ia juga menyukai anggur dan blueberry. Dia menyukai spaghetti dengan tambahan _meatball _yang banyak. Dia juga menyukai pancake dan waffle. Dia… um…" Hinata berhenti sejenak saat melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah sendu. "Kurasa Sakura-san akan mengetahui seperti apa Sarada-chan ketika menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

Sakura berkata perlahan. "Kau benar-benar tahu banyak hal tentangnya… sementara aku tidak tahu apapun."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Aku takut dia akan menolakku... aku takut dia akan membenciku…"

"Berilah waktu padanya untuk melihat kesungguhanmu." Jawab Hinata dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Menurutmu, apakah dia bisa menerimaku suatu saat nanti?"

"Tidak ada hal yang mustahil selama kau mencoba dan berusaha."

Pundak Sakura yang tadinya terlihat tegang kini sedikit rileks. "Kau benar."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Sarada berjalan mendekat sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. "Um… aku… sudah siap." Kata bocah itu dengan malu-malu.

Hinata menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyela atau ikut campur saat menyaksikan Sakura, Sarada, dan Sasuke berinteraksi. _Mereka bertiga memiliki ikatan yang tidak bisa dihancurkan._ Sarada adalah anak dari Sakura dan Sasuke, itu adalah fakta yang tidak bisa dihapuskan sampai kapanpun juga.

Tapi mengapa hati Hinata terasa nyeri?

Mengapa Hinata merasa tersisihkan?

Sasuke meraih pundak Hinata dan memeluknya erat ketika Sarada sudah pergi bersama Sakura. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

_Hinata tahu itu…_

.

.

**Tbc…**

**Mantan yang tidak tahu malu memang menjengkelkan ya.**

**.**

**Sepertinya tidak lama lagi fic ini akan tamat, mungkin tinggal 2 atau 3 chapter lagi (tergantung panjang per chapternya)**


	18. Chapter 18

**18 : Ibu**

**.**

**.**

Sejak siang hari Hinata sudah mondar-mandir di dapur demi menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Sarada. Hinata ingin Sarada menjadi senang ketika pulang nanti ketika melihat banyak makanan kesukaannya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil menyaksikan Hinata yang sibuk dan serius. Yang membuat Hinata jengkel adalah Sasuke menertawakannya sambil mengatakan jika Hinata melakukan semua ini karena merasa cemburu dengan Sakura dan ingin membuat Sarada tetap berpihak pada Hinata.

Ugh! Dasar pria menyebalkan! Hinata tidak cemburu!

Oke, Hinata memang mencemaskan Sarada yang mungkin akan lebih menyukai Sakura lalu mulai mengabaikan Hinata lalu perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Hinata lalu Sasuke juga mendukung Sarada lalu Sasuke dan Sarada lebih memilih Sakura lalu… lalu… lalu…

Sial! Sasuke benar…. Hinata memang cemburu…

Hinata menghela nafas sambil menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 17.38.

Mengapa Sarada belum pulang? Sakura telah berjanji ketika Minggu sore akan mengantarkan Sarada kembali ke rumah. Saat ini sore hampir berakhir…

Hinata terperanjat kaget saat matanya ditutupi oleh telapak tangan seseorang. "Berhenti memberikan tatapan maut pada jam dinding itu."

Hinata berusaha menepis telapak tangan Sasuke. "A-aku tidak seperti itu! Aduh! Lepaskan!" Kini ia memekik ketika tangan itu beralih mencubit pipinya.

"Bohong." Sasuke masih enggan melepaskan cubitannya. "Kau hampir membuat jam itu terbakar dengan tatapan lasermu."

"Jangan berlebihan!" Hinata mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.

"Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah."

Hinata membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun ia membungkamnya kembali. Mengapa ia segugup ini? Sasuke yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung Sarada sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup…

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. "Aku sudah sabar kok." Dan ketika Hinata mendengar Sasuke terkekeh karena tidak mempercayai ucapannya, Hinata langsung mencubit pinggang pria itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura dan Sarada datang. Setelah memulangkan Sarada, Sakura tidak berlama-lama disana dan langsung berpamitan pergi. Dalam hati, Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah mulai saat ini Sarada akan selalu menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Sakura.

Sasuke menghampiri Sarada dan mengelus kepalanya. "Bagaimana harimu bersama Sakura?"

"B-bagus."

Hinata menanti… tapi sepertinya Sarada tidak ingin bercerita lebih banyak lagi.

"Sarada-chan, apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata.

Sarada membetulkan bingkai kacamatanya. "S-sudah."

Hinata berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya. "O-oh…" Tentu saja Sarada sudah makan. Ini hampir malam, Sakura pasti tidak akan membiarkan Sarada kelaparan.

"Papa… Hinata-san… aku ke kamar dulu. PRku belum selesai kukerjakan." Setelah mengatakan itu Sarada langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Sasuke meraih pundak Hinata dan memeluknya. "Mari makan. Aku sudah lapar."

Hinata berusaha tersenyum meskipun selera makannya hilang.

.

.

"Kemarilah, Sarada-chan." Undang Hinata ketika melihat sosok bocah berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Hinata mengelus kepala Sarada yang kini bergabung bersamanya di atas ranjang. "Kukira kau sudah tidur."

"Belum." Sarada membenamkan kepalanya di dada Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa?" Hinata merasa bingung dengan sikap Sarada yang lebih manja dari biasanya. Selama ini Sarada jarang memeluknya dengan erat dan lama seperti ini.

Sarada menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sarada-chan bisa mengatakan apapun padaku… aku akan mendengarkan semuanya."

Sarada masih membenamkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hinata hanya bisa menduga-duga. "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau tidak suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura-san?"

Sarada kembali menggeleng. "Menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura-san ternyata tidak seburuk yang kukira."

Hinata berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya karena Sarada menyebut 'Sakura-san' dan bukannya 'mama' seperti kemarin. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Sarada mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa menatap Hinata. "Apakah Hinata-san marah padaku?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Karena aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura-san."

_Ternyata Sarada juga memikirkan Hinata…_

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Jika kau memang menyukai menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura-san maka aku juga turut bahagia."

"Jadi… a-apakah tidak apa-apa jika kapan-kapan aku kembali mengunjungi Sakura-san?"

_Well…_ sebenarnya Hinata _sedikit_ tidak rela. Tapi ia harus menjadi seorang yang dewasa disini!

"Jika papamu tidak melarang, aku rasa tidak apa-apa." Ini jawaban yang bijaksana kan?

Hinata mengelus rambut hitam Sarada yang kini semakin panjang. Pasti tidak lama lagi Sarada akan meminta potong rambut. Sayang sekali Sarada tidak ingin memanjangkan rambutnya. Padahal Hinata ingin sekali mengepangnya dan menatanya dengan berbagai gaya.

"Um… Sarada-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Mengapa kau memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan _Sakura-san_ dan bukannya _mama_?"

Ketika Sarada hanya diam saja, Hinata merasa menyesal karena telah bertanya. Bagaimana jika itu adalah pertanyaan yang sensitif dan menyinggung perasaan?!

"Sakura-san mengatakan padaku jika aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang kusukai. Kurasa… aku lebih suka memanggilnya Sakura-san." Sarada bergumam lirih. "Dia juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu."

Itu adalah jawaban yang tidak terduga.

Tidak apa-apa kan jika Hinata merasa gembira?

Sarada bangkit duduk. "Akhir pekan besok ayo kita pergi ke pantai. Kita harus mengajak papa juga."

"Emm… kita bertiga?" _Tidak ada Sakura kan?_ Hinata memang tidak membenci Sakura, tapi ia juga tidak ingin seandainya kehadiran Sakura justru menjadi perusak kesenangannya.

"Iya. Aku ingin mengumpulkan cangkang kerang dan membuat istana pasir." Kini Sarada telah kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Oke, ayo ke pantai." Jawab Hinata dengan berapi-api. Ia mulai memikirkan berbagai kegiatan menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan mereka bertiga. Ah… sudah lama sekali Hinata tidak mengunjungi pantai.

"Apakah papa akan setuju?"

"Tentu saja!"

_Awas saja jika sampai Sasuke menolak!_

Hinata meraih tubuh Sarada dan memeluknya erat. "Aku menyayangimu, Sarada-chan."

Sarada membalas pelukan itu. "Aku juga sayang padamu…

…ibu."

.

.

"Kuharap kau tadi turut mendengarnya. Sarada memanggilku _ibu_." Hinata tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya.

"Mm."

Wajah Hinata berseri-seri. "Aku tidak menyangka akan tiba saat dimana Sarada bisa memanggilku seperti itu."

"…ternyata kau itu sangat dramatis."

"Oh astaga… aku bahagia sekali." Hinata menubruk Sasuke dan membuat mereka terjatuh ke ranjang.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Hinata jika sudah seperti ini akan sulit ditenangkan.

Hinata membenamkan kepalanya di bantal sambil berkata lirih. "Apa kau tahu… awalnya aku merasa cemas tadi. Sarada terlihat sangat… berbeda setelah kembali pulang." Hinata lalu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Apa kau tadi berbicara dengannya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia anakku, aku harus memastikan keadaannya."

"Oh…"

"Saat ini dia merasa bingung. Dia menyayangimu tapi dia menikmati waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Sakura. Sarada sudah menganggapmu sebagai figur ibunya, tapi dia merasa bingung karena ada figur ibu lain yang muncul. Dia dilanda dilema karena seolah-olah dipaksa harus memilih mana ibu yang utama baginya."

Hinata tidak berpikir sejauh itu…

"Tapi… dia memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan _Sakura-san_ dan… memanggilku _ibu_."

"Dia menetapkan pilihannya padamu. Dia sedang belajar menerima Sakura… tapi dia benar-benar sudah menerimamu menjadi ibunya. Di hatinya saat ini kau jauh lebih penting dibandingkan Sakura."

"Aku… tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

Sasuke menaikkan selimutnya. "Ayo tidur. Ini sudah malam. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok."

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Ada satu hal lagi!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Apa?"

"Sarada dan aku akan berlibur ke pantai saat akhir pekan besok!" Senyum Hinata merekah. "Apapun yang terjadi kau harus ikut, oke?"

"….itu namanya pemaksaan."

"Terima kasih Sasuke karena sudah setuju."

"….aku belum mengatakan persetujuanku."

"Sarada pasti senang karena kau bisa ikut." Hinata lalu meraih ponselnya dan menghidupkannya. "Aku akan membuat memo. Aku harus menyiapkan segala hal agar liburan kita besok berjalan sempurna!"

"Ya, ya." Sasuke hanya bisa menurut saja.

"Uh…" Hinata membulatkan matanya sambil menatap layar ponselnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa?" Apa yang membuat Hinata tiba-tiba mematung seperti itu?

"Hari ini tanggal 7."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Hari ini tanggal 7!" Hinata menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini." Setahu Sasuke tidak ada yang istimewa di hari ini.

"A-aku sudah telat enam hari." Ucap Hinata dengan ragu-ragu sambil meletakkan ponselnya. "S-sepertinya aku hamil?"

"…."

"….K-kurasa aku akan mengeceknya."

.

.

_Yup, positif._

.

.

Seperti yang bisa diduga, Mikoto menjadi orang yang paling antusias mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan syukur karena akan dikarunia cucu lagi.

Hinata merasa terkejut ketika melihat ibu mertuanya datang dan membawa _banyak_ hadiah untuk merayakan kabar bahagia ini. Hinata ingin menolaknya… tapi ia juga tidak tega melakukannya.

"Kabar ini adalah obat kesedihanku akibat memikirkan nasib Itachi yang sampai kini masih membujang." Ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Ibu mertuanya tidak pernah lupa untuk mengeluh tentang urusan perjodohan Itachi.

"Apa kurangnya Itachi?! Anakku itu hampir mendekati sempurna! Tapi mengapa tidak ada satu gadispun yang cocok dengannya?! Padahal aku tidak mematok standar tinggi untuk calon menantuku. Asalkan dia cantik, baik hati dan bisa memberikanku cucu maka itu sudah cukup!"

"Mu-mungkin Itachi nii-san belum bertemu dengan wanita yang ditakdirkan untuknya."

"Padahal aku sudah rajin berdoa di kuil agar Kami-sama segera memberikan jodoh untuk anakku. Doaku memang manjur. Anakku mendapatkan jodoh. Tapi mengapa hanya Sasuke saja?! mengapa Kami-sama melupakan Itachi?!"

Hinata menggaruk-garuk lehernya dengan canggung.

"Ah Hinata, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa mengonsumsi makanan yang bergizi dan juga minum vitamin."

"Baik, kaa-san…"

"Bagaimana reaksi Sarada ketika mendengar kabar ini?"

"Sarada-chan merasa senang." Jawab Hinata dengan jujur. Awalnya ia mengira Sarada akan marah atau cemburu. Untung saja tidak begitu. Sarada justru merasa senang karena akan menjadi seorang kakak.

Dan Sasuke… dia hanya mengatakan _'Aku bahagia'_ tapi Hinata tahu dua kata itu mewakili semua perasaan yang tidak mampu diungkapkan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu…" Mikoto tersenyum hangat.

Dalam hati kecilnya, Hinata bertanya-tanya bagaimanakah reaksi dari ayahnya dan Hanabi ketika mendengar kabar ini. Apakah mereka akan senang? Terkejut?

Hinata berharap bisa tahu…

"Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" Ujar Mikoto sambil mengupas jeruk. Dalam kunjungannya ini Mikoto juga membawa sekeranjang jeruk sebagai oleh-oleh untuk mengantisipasi jika menantunya ini menginginkan makanan yang asam.

"Mendengar apa?"

Mikoto tersenyum puas. "Hiashi Hyuuga menggugat cerai istrinya."

Hinata mematung. _Ayahnya benar-benar melakukan itu?_

"Kudengar perceraian mereka berjalan dengan penuh konflik. Nampaknya Kasumi tidak rela diceraikan sementara Hiashi bersikukuh menceraikannya. Mereka berdua mengundang para pengacara ternama dan saling melempar hinaan yang pedas dan tajam. Aku juga mendengar jika Kasumi pada akhirnya mau diceraikan asal diberikan separuh aset Hyuuga. Ckckck… wanita itu benar-benar serakah."

"Saya… baru mendengar ini."

Separuh aset Hyuuga… mana mungkin Hiashi memberikannya. Perusahaan Hyuuga adalah milik klan Hyuuga, bukan hanya milik Hiashi semata. Permintaan Kasumi itu adalah hal yang mustahil diwujudkan.

"Humph! Kuharap wanita rubah itu ditendang ke jalanan tanpa uang sepeserpun! Aku tidak bisa melupakan saat dimana si rubah itu memamerkan sepatu mahalnya padaku!" Mikoto mengupas jeruknya dengan kejam, membayangkan jika jeruk di tangannya adalah wajah Kasumi. "Memangnya dia mengira aku ini miskin hah?! Dia bahkan menginjak sepatuku dengan _sengaja_ dan hanya berkata _ups, maaf_ sambil tersenyum mengejek! Apakah dia lupa jika aku bisa membeli sepuluh sepatu seperti itu hanya dalam satu jentikan jari?!"

Ternyata selain Hinata ada orang lain yang sangat membenci Kasumi.

"Makanlah." Mikoto menyodorkan jeruk yang sudah ia kupas pada Hinata. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyanya setelah Hinata memakannya.

"Manis dan asam."

"Kau suka?"

"Iya." Hinata merasa terharu dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh ibu mertuanya.

"Habiskan semua ini. Aku akan mengirimkan lagi jeruk untukmu besok."

Apa yang bisa Hinata katakan selain mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

Suara dering ponsel Mikoto mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Dengan sigap Mikoto langsung meraih ponsel itu dan mengangkat panggilannya.

Ketika Mikoto bercakap-cakap, Hinata membereskan semua kulit jeruk yang berceceran di meja.

"Apa maksudmu?!... jangan hanya memukulnya! Cincang saja sekalian!"

Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara Mikoto berubah dingin dan tajam. Siapa yang bisa menyangka wanita yang biasanya ramah dan hangat seperti Mikoto bisa berubah menjadi menakutkan.

Ternyata orang yang baik hati juga memiliki sisi jahat dalam dirinya.

"Astaga Hinata… ini gawat!" Teriak Mikoto setelah menutup panggilannya.

"A-ada apa?" Kini Hinata menjadi panik. Apakah ada hal buruk yang terjadi?

"Sasuke terlibat perkelahian dengan Akio Satoki!"

.

.

**Tbc…**


	19. Chapter 19

**19 : I'm Sorry**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hati Hinata saat ini : 30% bingung, 20% jengkel pada Akio, 40% khawatir pada Sasuke, dan 10% sisanya adalah perasaan puas karena si busuk itu memang layak dihajar.

Wajah Hinata berubah pucat ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Mikoto berhenti di depan rumah sakit. "Kaa-san… a-apakah Sasuke…"

"Bukan Sasuke yang sakit." Mikoto terlihat sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Hinata harus mengakui jika Mikoto memiliki sumber informasi yang akurat dan handal. Hanya dalam hitungan menit semua informasi yang diinginkan bisa didapatkan. "Tapi si Satoki. Sasuke tidak rapuh seperti si Satoki yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit hanya karena pipinya ditinju. Cih, manja."

"Lalu m-mengapa kita disini?" Mereka tidak mungkin menjenguk Akio kan? Ibu mertuanya tidak sebaik itu.

"Menjenguk Sasuke."

"Huh?" Hinata tidak bisa memahami ucapan ibu mertuanya.

Pada akhirnya Mikoto membeberkan semuanya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke dan Fugaku bertemu dengan Akio dan Akihiro Satoki untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. _(huh? Sejak kapan Akio mau bekerja? Eh? Uchiha dan Satoki ternyata memiliki sebuah kerja sama?)_ Mereka berempat lalu bertemu di sebuah restoran bintang lima. Pada awalnya pembicaraan mengalir lancar, lalu tiba-tiba Akio mengeluarkan sebuah komentar pedas pada Sasuke. _(ternyata Akio masih bodoh seperti dulu)_ Suasana lalu berubah kaku. Nampaknya Akio menyinggung soal Hinata dan membuat Sasuke terpancing emosinya. _(Apa yang dikatakan si bodoh itu?!)_ Suasana semakin memanas ketika Sasuke melemparkan tinjunya ke arah Akio dan membuatnya terkapar. _(YES! Rasakan itu!)_ pada akhirnya Akio dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sasuke juga berada di rumah sakit atas desakan Fugaku karena jarinya terlihat memar. _(oh no!)_

Hinata menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Ternyata menjadi anak orang kaya itu membutuhkan perlakuan khusus. Tidak boleh ada lecet sedikitpun pada tubuh mereka. Ketika terluka sedikit saja, mereka harus secepatnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan langsung mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

Langkah Hinata melambat ketika melihat Sasuke, Fugaku, Akihiro, dan Akio berdiri di lorong rumah sakit sambil berbicara serius. Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika melihat pipi Akio yang memar. Luka memar bukanlah luka serius yang membutuhkan perban. Oleh karena itu Hinata bisa melihat secara jelas pipi kiri Akio yang membiru.

Huh… ternyata Akio cuma memar biasa. Sejujurnya Hinata sempat mengira lukanya sangat parah.

Tanpa sengaja Hinata menangkap perkataan Fugaku. "Aku tidak mau tahu masa lalu antara kau dan Hinata. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat fakta jika saat ini Hinata telah menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha. Kuharap kejadian seperti tadi tidak terulang kembali."

Hinata tertegun mendengar perkataan ayah mertuanya. Apakah ini artinya… Fugaku mulai menerimanya?

"Saya mengerti, Fugaku-san. Saya akan memastikan kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang kembali. Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kebodohan putra saya." Ujar Akihiro dengan sopan. Ia lalu menoleh pada Akio dan raut wajahnya berubah keruh. "Mengapa kau hanya berdiri saja disana?! Cepat minta maaf!"

Tapi Akio hanya berdiri sambil memasang ekspresi masam. Sepertinya dia masih menolak meminta maaf.

"Ada apa ini?" Mikoto buru-buru mendekati Fugaku. Sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk lantai rumah sakit yang berwarna putih.

Melihat kehadiran Mikoto dan Hinata, Sasuke langsung memasang senyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kaa-san. Semua masalah sudah diselesaikan."

Mikoto meraih tangan Sasuke. "Apakah tanganmu tidak apa-apa nak?" Tanyanya dengan cemas. "Ah, tanganmu memar!"

Sasuke menarik tangannya. "Ini hanya luka kecil. Sama sekali tidak sakit."

Hinata berjalan ke sisi Sasuke. "Aku dan kaa-san mencemaskanmu." Melihat Sasuke yang baik-baik saja, Hinata bisa bernafas lega.

Ketika Akio melihat Hinata datang, ekspresi wajahnya semakin masam. Cih, Hinata tidak peduli padanya.

Sasuke meraih pinggang Hinata dan mendaratkan kecupan di kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Suamiku… apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita pamer kemesraan seperti ini?

Fugaku berdehem dan membuat semua orang tersadar jika ada permintaan maaf yang belum dikatakan.

Akihiro melemparkan tatapan tajam penuh makna pada Akio. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Akio membungkuk sambil berucap lirih. "Saya mohon maaf untuk kesalahan saya hari ini. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan ini untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Sasuke belum melepaskan pelukannya yang ada di pinggang Hinata. "Kurasa kau juga berhutang maaf pada istriku." Ah, soal memar di pergelangan tangan Hinata dulu ternyata.

Akio yang berencana menegakkan tubuhnya harus kembali membungkuk ke arah Hinata. "Saya mohon maaf untuk _semua_ kesalahan saya. Saya rela melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahan saya."

Apakah salah jika Hinata merasa puas melihat pria yang selalu sombong dan arogan kini membungkuk di hadapannya?

"Kuharap kau memegang perkataanmu untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Ayo pulang. Kami pamit dulu, kaa-san, tou-san… Satoki-san."

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata berjalan menjauh, ia kembali mendengar perkataan ayah mertuanya.

"Jika putramu mengulangi kebodohan ini lagi…" Suara Fugaku terdengar mengancam. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kerjasama antara Satoki dan Uchiha dibatalkan."

_Ayah mertua! Aku memberikan lima bintang padamu!_

_._

_._

Hinata mengelus jari-jari tangan Sasuke yang memar. Sebenanya sekuat apa pukulan yang dilayangkan Sasuke hingga membuatnya memar seperti ini?

"Aku tidak ingin kau berkelahi karena aku. Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka."

"Dia memang pantas dihajar."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Sesuatu yang bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Itu tidak penting lagi. Yang jelas aku berhasil membungkam mulutnya."

Hinata menghela nafas. "Kuharap anakku nanti tidak nakal sepertimu."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa sambil menyeringai. "Oh ya? Berani bertaruh?"

"_Well…_ Sarada bukan bocah nakal, jadi ada kemungkinan…"

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sarada bisa dengan mudah menjadi ketua gangster di sekolahnya."

"….huh?"

"Sarada itu pintar, dia bisa memanipulasi lawan-lawannya. Dia juga jago karate karena sering diajari oleh pamannya. Selain itu dia merupakan anak orang kaya, dia bisa menyuap guru dan teman-temannya agar berpihak padanya."

"Mustahil!" Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan Sarada-channya yang imut dan manis menjadi preman sekolah!

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan sikap cuek. "Hinata, dulu aku juga seperti itu."

"T-tapi Sarada-chan…"

Sasuke tertawa. "Santai saja, Hinata. Aku hanya bercanda. Sarada tidak senakal itu… _sepertinya_."

Hinata mengerang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"_I love you."_

.

.

"Tada! Cantik kan?" Ujar Hinata sambil memperlihatkan dua buah gaun pendek dengan warna merah. "Sarada yang memilih ini untuk berlibur nanti." Tak jauh dari Hinata, Sarada mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Kalian akan memakai gaun itu?" Sasuke mengamati dengan seksama dua buah gaun yang terlihat sangat mirip mulai dari coraknya, warnanya, hingga desainnya. Pada dasarnya dua gaun itu serupa, yang membedakannya adalah satu berukuran besar dan yang satunya berukuran kecil. _Untuk Sarada dan Hinata._

"Tentu saja! Aku dan Sarada juga sudah membeli topi untuk melengkapi gaun ini!"

Sarada menunjukkan dua buah topi. "Ini dibuat dari jerami yang dianyam. Ini sangat cocok untuk dipakai saat berada di pantai."

"…kalian benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Sarada-chan, cepat pakai topi itu dan tunjukkan sisi imut dirimu yang sesunguhnya."

Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya. _Sisi imut?_

Tapi harus Sasuke akui Sarada terlihat manis ketika memakai topi jerami dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah.

"Sarada-chan, ayo berpose!" Hinata mengarahkan ponselnya pada Sarada. "Sakura-san pasti akan senang melihatmu berpenampilan imut seperti ini."

Dasar perempuan… ketika melihat sesuatu yang manis mereka langsung heboh.

Dan sejak kapan anaknya mahir berpose 'imut' seperti itu?!

Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya ketika sesi foto mereka selesai. "Pokoknya liburan kita kali ini akan menjadi liburan terbaik."

"Setuju!" Sarada berteriak gembira.

Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan kehebohan Hinata saat berada di pantai nanti. "Hinata… dokter menyuruhmu untuk tidak kelelahan."

"Aku tidak akan kelelahan, Sasuke. Aku janji! Yah, meskipun aku sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa berenang atau berlari-larian… tapi tak masalah! Masih banyak lagi kesempatan untuk berlibur di masa depan!"

Sasuke merasa informasi yang ia terima dari ibunya pasti salah. Ibunya mengatakan jika wanita hamil akan lesu dan mengantuk. Tapi Hinata… justru semakin aktif!

Sarada menarik-narik tangan Hinata untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di ponsel Sasuke. "Ibu, lihat ini. Kita akan menginap di villa ini. Cantik kan? Ini villa milik paman Itachi."

"Ah, kau benar! Ini sangat cantik!"

Perasaan hangat menjalari hati Sasuke saat melihat interaksi Sarada dan Hinata. _Sebuah keluarga yang utuh…_ sepertinya Sasuke bisa memahami apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh ibunya dulu. Sebuah keluarga utuh yang saling melengkapi dan menyayangi…

Semoga saja kebahagiaan ini akan bertahan selamanya.

Salah seorang _maid_ berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Nyonya… ada tamu."

"Siapa?"

"Nona Hanabi Hyuuga."

.

.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menunjukkan pada Naruto foto Sarada yang mengenakan topi pantai. "Lihatlah ini. Sarada manis sekali kan?"

Naruto mengamati foto Sarada dengan seksama. "Sarada sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi ketika tersenyum seperti itu ia mirip denganmu. Apakah Sasuke yang mengirimkan ini?"

"Bukan dia, yang mengirimiku foto ini adalah Hinata." Sakura kembali mengamati foto Sarada.

Wajah Naruto berubah masam ketika mendengar nama 'Hinata'. "Kenapa dia mengirimkan foto itu padamu? Apakah dia ingin pamer?"

Sakura terpaku untuk sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan bernada tajam itu. "Bukan begitu, Hinata tidak pernah memiliki maksud seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau begitu mempercayainya? Bukankah selama ini Hinata yang telah mempersulitmu ketika ingin bertemu dengan Sarada?"

"Itu tidak benar. Justru Sasuke yang dulu selalu menghalangiku, tapi kini tidak lagi."

"Dia masih menghalangimu, Sakura. Jangan lupakan itu."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ini tidak adil untukmu, Sakura. Tidak seharusnya Sasuke bersikap egois. Seharusnya dia membagi waktu Sarada dengan adil, bukannya bersikap seenak hatinya seperti ini. Kau adalah ibu kandung Sarada, kau memiliki hak yang sama dengan Sasuke. Kau seharusnya mengajukan protes, bukannya membiarkan Sasuke mengatur semua jadwal pertemuanmu dengan Sarada."

"Naruto… Sarada butuh waktu. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk langsung menyukaiku. Itulah mengapa Sarada masih belum nyaman bila menghabiskan waktu yang panjang denganku."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin saja Sarada dipaksa dan diintimidasi oleh ayah dan _ibu tirinya_ agar tidak menyukaimu. Itu bukan hal yang mustahil kan?"

"Mengapa kau begitu… _kasar_ seperti ini?" Sakura tidak menyangka Naruto bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih. Kau merindukan Sarada, aku tahu itu. Tidak seharusnya kau hanya diam saja dan mengalah-"

"Kumohon berhenti. Aku-" Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya. "—aku… ugh… situasi ini sudah cukup untukku, oke? Aku tidak berkonflik dengan Sasuke dan keluarga Uchiha, aku tidak bermusuhan dengan Hinata, bahkan aku memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Sarada. Ini sudah cukup, Naruto."

Itu memang benar. Situasi ini sudah cukup. Jika mengingat perilaku Sakura yang menelantarkan Sarada dulu, bukan hal yang aneh jika seluruh keluarga Uchiha membanting pintu tepat ke wajahnya ketika Sakura berkunjung. Tapi kini perlahan-lahan keluarga Uchiha menerima hubungan Sakura dengan Sarada, itu adalah sebuah permulaan yang baik.

"Tapi…" Naruto masih terlihat bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"_Please_…" Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. "Aku tahu kau menginginkan yang terbaik bagiku. Situasi ini mungkin tidak seperti yang kubayangkan dulu, tapi ini yang terbaik. Kumohon… jangan berkonflik demi diriku. Jangan bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan Hinata hanya karena masalah ini."

Sakura hanya menginginkan kedamaian. Ia tidak ingin kembali menciptakan api perselisihan yang membakar hubungan baiknya dengan Sasuke, Hinata, Sarada dan Uchiha.

"Sakura…"

"Berjanjilah padaku, Naruto."

"….aku berjanji."

.

.

Hinata mundur selangkah. Mengapa Hanabi tiba-tiba membungkuk padanya seperti itu ketika melihatnya?! Hinata bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun!

"Aku mohon maaf." Suara Hanabi terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"Hanabi, bangun. Jangan seperti itu."

"Aku benar-benar memohon maaf."

Dengan susah payah Hinata akhirnya berhasil membuat Hanabi bangkit dan mengajaknya duduk. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat Hanabi membungkuk padanya seperti itu.

"Nee-chan… aku memohon maaf untuk semua perlakuan ibuku padamu. Aku tahu kata maaf saja tidak cukup untuk menghapus semua kesalahannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa… jika tidak memohon maaf padamu." Hanabi masih belum berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Hanabi… sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kukatakan padamu."

Bagaimanapun juga Kasumi adalah ibu kandung Hanabi. Setiap anak pasti akan sedih ketika mendengar kabar perceraian orang tuanya. Hinata tahu Hanabi pasti akan terluka…Tapi Hinata tidak bisa berbohong, ia sangat senang dengan perceraian ayahnya.

"Aku tahu permintaan maafku ini tidak berarti apapun. Kata maafku tidak bisa mengubah keadaan. Meski begitu… meski begitu…"

Hati Hinata terasa sakit ketika melihat adiknya yang biasanya selalu ceria dan pemberani kini berlinangan air mata.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu ataupun membencimu, Hanabi. Kau tidak memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memikul kesalahan ibumu."

Dan itu adalah kenyataannya. Kasumi adalah Kasumi, Hanabi adalah Hanabi. Meskipun kedua orang itu memiliki ikatan darah, tapi Hinata sejak lama menganggap Hanabi bukanlah bagian dari Kasumi. Mereka berdua itu berbeda. Hinata tidak mau menyalurkan kebenciannya pada Hanabi.

"Tapi dia adalah ibu kandungku. Meski aku membencinya… meski aku marah padanya… dia tetaplah ibuku!" Teriak Hanabi.

"Kita tidak bisa memilih dari siapa kita dilahirkan. Aku memang… _tidak menyukai_ ibumu. Tapi aku menyayangimu, Hanabi. Kau adalah adikku…"

Mendengar itu, Hanabi justru terisak-isak. "Karena aku nee-chan menderita."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Itu memang kenyataannya! Demi menjadikanku pewaris tunggal Hyuuga, ibuku melakukan apa saja! Aku baru mengetahui semuanya sekarang… ibuku selalu beusaha membuatmu tertekan… ibuku menikahkanmu dengan pria tak bermoral agar bisa menyingkirkanmu dari Hyuuga dan membuat nama baikmu tercemar…"

"Hanabi…"

"Aku adalah adik yang buruk. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari penderitaan yang kau alami. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi atau apa yang harus kulakukan…"

Hinata menghampiri Hanabi dan memeluknya. Adiknya yang malang harus menjadi korban dalam kekacauan ini.

Ketika Hinata masih tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga dulu, Hinata berusaha keras agar tidak memperlihatkan kesedihan yang dialaminya pada Hanabi. Hinata berusaha menutupi kebenciannya pada Kasumi karena tidak ingin Hanabi merasa dilema saat harus memilih kakak atau ibunya.

"Ibumu bukan wanita yang baik." Hinata berharap Hanabi tidak mewarisi sifat dan perilaku Kasumi.

"A-aku tahu itu. Nee-chan tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mengikuti jejaknya." Mendengar itu, Hinata bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau sudah besar, Hanabi. Kau berhak menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri tanpa perlu dibebani oleh ekspektasi ibumu atau tuntutan dari Hyuuga. Aku akan bertanya padamu, _apa yang kau inginkan?_"

Hanabi menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata membelai rambutnya. "Sejak kecil aku selalu ditanamkan pemikiran jika aku sudah besar nanti aku akan mengurus perusahaan. Tapi aku…"

"Kau tidak menginginkan itu?" Tebak Hinata. Menurutnya, adiknya itu adalah seorang yang berjiwa bebas. Duduk dalam rapat perusahaan yang membosankan sambil memakai pakaian formal adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibenci oleh Hanabi.

"Aku ingin sekali menjadi arsitek." Senyuman Hanabi merekah. "Apakah Nee-chan masih ingat saat aku masih berusia delapan tahun dan kita mengunjungi Suna?"

"Kau begitu terpesona pada bangunan kota Suna yang unik."

"Nee-chan… seandainya klan Hyuuga menentang cita-citaku…"

"Aku akan mendukungmu. Percayalah, aku akan mendukung impianmu."

_"Arigato…"_

"Itu adalah kewajiban seorang kakak."

"Nee-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Otou-san saat ini sedang sakit."

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit dan melihat ayahnya yang terbaring lesu dengan jarum infus yang menancap di tangannya.

"Kau datang. Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Suara Hiashi terdengar lemah.

Hinata berjalan mendekat. "Hanabi."

"Dia menemuimu?"

"Ya."

Hati Hinata terasa nyeri ketika melihat tubuh ayahnya yang semakin kurus. Mengapa ayahnya tidak menjaga dirinya dengan baik?! Ada puluhan pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga, mengapa mereka tidak bisa membujuk Hiashi untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhnya?!

"Hanabi mengatakan Otou-san dirawat di rumah sakit karena kelelahan."

Hiashi memejamkan matanya, tak ingin memberikan respon apapun.

"Kenapa Otou-san berselingkuh dengannya?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui Hinata. Jika ayahnya memang mencintai ibunya… mengapa harus ada Kasumi?

Hiashi masih memejamkan mata. "Jika aku mengatakan padamu bahwa semua itu hanya karena aku tidak sengaja, apa kau akan mempercayaiku?"

Amarah Hinata muncul. "Tidak sengaja? Jawaban macam apa itu?!"

"Ketika ibumu hamil… dia sangat bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia." Hiashi membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. "Semua waktu dan perasaannya tercurahkan untukmu. Dia mengabdikan setiap waktunya untukmu. Awalnya aku mendukungnya, aku mendengarkan setiap ceritanya, aku mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Tapi perlahan-lahan aku merasa… tersisihkan. Seolah-olah di matanya aku tidak berharga lagi."

Hinata tertawa sumbang. Jadi semua tragedi ini bermula karena kecemburuan seorang Hiashi Hyuuga pada anaknya?! Lelucon macam apa ini?!

"Lalu Kasumi datang… dia memberikan perhatian dan keramahan padaku. Dia menjadi teman bicara dan juga pendengar yang baik. Aku tidak berselingkuh, aku hanya dekat dengannya… tapi ibumu salah paham. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi… yang jelas ibumu menolak semua penjelasanku. Dia benar-benar percaya jika aku telah berselingkuh. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, dia tidak mempercayaiku. Dia lebih mempercayai kebohongan daripada kejujuran suaminya."

Suasana diantara mereka berdua berubah sunyi.

Apakah Hinata sanggup menerima penjelasan ayahnya?

"Kini aku telah mengungkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku dan Kasumi bertengkar hebat ketika semua fakta telah terungkap. Ternyata Kasumi… adalah orang yang telah mengatakan kebohongan itu pada ibumu. Kasumi sengaja membuat ibumu terpuruk dan hancur! Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!" Suara Hiashi terdengar serak. "Aku akan mengusirnya dari Hyuuga dan tidak akan mengijinkannya menginjakkan kaki di rumahku lagi!"

"Kenapa baru sekarang… mengapa tidak dari dulu Otou-san mengungkap kebenaran ini?" _Mungkin dengan begitu penderitaan Hinata tidak begitu berat._

"Maafkan ayahmu ini yang tidak mengungkap kebenaran sejak dulu… maafkan ayahmu yang lemah dan mudah sekali dipermainkan… maafkan ayahmu ini yang telah menikahi wanita berhati busuk itu dan dibutakan oleh semua perkataannya yang manis… maafkan ayahmu yang masuk dalam perangkapnya dan menikahinya… maafkan ayahmu… yang tidak pernah berpihak padamu dan lebih mempercayai perkataan Kasumi…"

Suara Hinata bergetar. "Apakah otou-san tahu… hatiku terasa sakit setiap kali otou-san mempercayai perkataan Kasumi dan bukannya aku."

"Maafkan aku nak…" Air mata Hiashi meleleh.

Setelah semuanya terungkap, bukankah yang tersisa hanyalah rasa sesal dan kata maaf?

Hinata tahu ayahnya saat ini sedang menghukum dirinya sendiri, tapi apa gunanya itu?

"Mungkin aku akan memaafkan kesalahan Otou-san… tapi tidak sekarang. Berilah waktu padaku untuk meleburkan semua perasaanku ini." Hinata kemudian melangkah pergi. Namun ketika ia hampir melangkah keluar, ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Selamat Otou-san… kau akan menjadi seorang kakek."

.

.

_Waktu memang tidak bisa mengembalikan sesuatu yang hilang…_

_Akan tetapi waktu bisa menyembuhkan luka dan rasa sakit._

.

.

Hinata menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinga sambil menyaksikan matahari terbenam yang membuat laut terlihat berwarna keemasan.

"Liburan ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Mm." Sasuke yang duduk di belakang Hinata menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Hinata sambil memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, Sarada terlihat asyik meruntuhkan istana pasir raksasa yang dibangunnya bersama Sasuke tadi. Menurut Sarada, daripada membiarkan istana pasirnya runtuh karena ombak akan lebih menyenangkan jika dia sendiri yang merusaknya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati kedamaian di hatinya.

"Hey…" Sasuke berbisik lirih.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

.

.

**Tbc…**

**Tinggal satu chapter lagi.**


	20. Chapter 20

**20 : Happy Ending**

**.**

**.**

Ketika masih kecil dulu, Hinata pernah membacakan pada Hanabi sebuah buku dongeng yang menceritakan kisah Pangeran dan Tuan Puteri. Dalam buku itu, setelah mengalahkan si Penyihir jahat akhirnya Pangeran dan Tuan Puteri hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Hinata masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Saat itu Hanabi baru belajar merangkak. Ketika Hinata mengatakan pada Hanabi _'aku ingin memiliki akhir yang bahagia seperti Pangeran dan Tuan Puteri dalam buku ini'_ Hinata tidak sadar jika Kasumi mendengarkan perkataannya.

Hinata sangat terkejut ketika buku yang ia pegang dirampas secara paksa oleh Kasumi. Tidak hanya merampasnya, Kasumi juga membantingnya ke lantai sambil mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakiti hati Hinata.

_'Akhir yang bahagia itu tidak ada. __**Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya.**__'_

.

.

_Mungkin perkataan Kasumi dulu ada benarnya._

.

.

Hinata menggenggam lengan Hiashi, berusaha mengendalikan rasa gugupnya.

"Anakku adalah pengantin yang tercantik. Dia pantas menjadi wanita paling bahagia di seluruh muka bumi."

Hinata merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Otou-san…"

"Hush… jangan menangis." Hiashi tersenyum hangat. "Suamimu sudah menunggumu di altar."

Dan perlahan-lahan Hinata mulai berjalan maju.

.

.

_Akhir yang bahagia mungkin bukan untuk Hinata._

_Namun Hinata sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu._

.

.

Ketika Hinata perlahan-lahan melangkah sambil disaksikan oleh ratusan pasang mata, ia merasa semua impiannya menjadi nyata.

Semua hal yang pernah ia harapkan dulu kini telah ia miliki.

_Ayah… Adik… Sahabat… Mertua… Kakak ipar… Anak… Suami…_

Hinata menggenggam erat lengan ayahnya, kini ia tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang Hiashi padanya.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat Ino mengedipkan mata padanya sambil menggenggam tangan Sai. Senyum Hinata semakin melebar saat menyaksikan teman-teman Sasuke juga turut tersenyum padanya. Bahkan Sakura dan Naruto turut datang. Hinata merasa lega karena semua kesalahpahaman antara ia dan Naruto telah selesai.

Di barisan depan, nampak Itachi duduk bersama kekasihnya yang bernama Izumi. Hinata berharap kakak iparnya selalu diberikan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Bagi Hinata, Itachi adalah kakak ipar terbaik. Kakak iparnya itu menerima kehadiran Hinata dengan tangan terbuka dan mendukung setiap langkahnya.

Hinata turut berkaca-kaca ketika menyaksikan Hanabi yang berlinangan air mata. Apapun yang terjadi, rasa sayang Hinata pada Hanabi tidak akan pudar.

Fugaku dan Mikoto… Hinata merasa bersyukur karena Kami-sama memberikan orang tua kedua bagi Hinata. Terutama Mikoto… kehadiran Mikoto membuat Hinata bisa merasakan seperti apa kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Lalu Sarada… Hinata memberikan tatapan penuh kasih pada bocah kecil yang duduk diantara Fugaku dan Mikoto. Kehadiran Sarada membuat dunia Hinata semakin berwarna. Kini Sarada menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari kehidupan Hinata.

Dan Sasuke…

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang ketika jarak diantara mereka tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

Hinata selalu mengucapkan syukur karena Kami-sama telah mempertemukan Hinata dengan belahan jiwanya. Di saat Hinata terjatuh dan terpuruk, Sasuke hadir dan memberikan kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Di sepasang mata hitam itu, Hinata menemukan rumahnya.

_Apakah ini bisa disebut akhir yang bahagia?_

Hinata mengelus sekilas perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

Bukan…

Ini bukan akhir…

_Kisah hidup Hinata masih akan berlanjut._

Hinata tahu hidup tidak sepenuhnya berisi kebahagiaan saja, tapi tak masalah. Asalkan Hinata menjalaninya dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai maka seburuk apapun badai yang menerjang Hinata akan tetap kuat…

.

.

_Akhir yang bahagia menyiratkan jika kisah itu sudah berakhir…_

_Dan Hinata tidak menginginkan itu._

_Ia justru menginginkan sebuah awal yang bahagia… lalu ia akan menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan penuh rasa syukur dan kegembiraan bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai…_

_._

_._

**Selesai.**

**.**

Aaahhh… akhirnya tamat juga ^_^

Silahkan membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan SasuHina nanti dengan imajinasi kalian sendiri, hehe.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mengikuti cerita ini hingga selesai^^

**.**

_**Kisah kehidupan manusia hanya bisa disebut berakhir ketika mereka telah mati.**_

_**Oleh karena itu, jangan terburu-buru memberikan penilaian mengenai kehidupan orang lain. Mungkin sebuah 'happy ending' tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Siapa tahu 'happy ending' seseorang ternyata memiliki sekuel sebuah kisah horror yang mengerikan.**_


End file.
